Agony of Separation
by Heaven-Hell
Summary: Sora’s life is going downhill. He has no money, no food, and no home. Riku is all he has left, but when he reveals to Sora a way to get money, will Sora take this opportunity, even if it means having to sleep with men? YAOI SLASH [RikuxSora]
1. Loveless

**Agony of Separation**

_Chapter 1 – Loveless_

**Disclaimer: **Don't sue me. I'm just borrowing these characters because I'm one of those lazy people who don't want to make up any of their own…so I don't own this, people, okay?

**Warning: **This story is considered to be immoral and condemned to hell by the Christian faith…but I don't care. This is a yaoi and I'm proud of that! So if you don't like that, then you can bugger off! Tee hee, I said bugger…

**Author's Note: **History class got really boring, so I've been writing this story in my history notes! That's how boring it is…ugh, history should die. This story sort of portrays Riku and Sora older and I suppose more mature. I sort of got tired of writing them as little kids who run around and fart, so think of them as legal for now…Nothing much more to say except that I would love it if you reviewed, but if you didn't that's okay…I'm lying you know. Just make the effort and help me destroy history, once and for all! Unite!

_**Summary: **Sora's life is going downhill. He has no money, no food, and no home. Riku is all he has left, but when he reveals to Sora a way to get money, will Sora take this opportunity, even if it means having to sleep with men?

* * *

_

Men in suits glanced at their watches, rushing past crowds of people, late for work. Women ran in their boots, ignoring the men that bumped into them. Office hours had begun just minutes ago and everyone hurried to reach their jobs in order to gain money to pay for their electricity, water, gas, food, and homes. Not many had families, for the life they lived was too consumed by work to even consider it. 

Everybody who lived in the Destiny Apartments lived alone. Children's laughter can't be found echoing in the hallways, or the warmth of a married couple can't be felt by the neighbors. In fact, nobody knew who their neighbors even were. Such was each person's isolation from the moving world.

The elevator was out of order, haven't been working since the apartment complex was first built. The wooden stairs was the only method to reach the highest floor of the building. Each floor had ten rooms represented by the number of the current floor and a letter.

Sora's room was on the seventh floor; room 7B. Seven flights of stairs lay below him and the ceiling separated his spiked up hair from the polluted air of the sky. Sora was lying on his bed, hands behind his head and eyes following the ceiling fan, aimlessly. The fan spun quickly, threatening to pull away from the ceiling. Sora tried to count how many spinning wings the fan had, giving up when he got dizzy.

His clothes stank and were strained with things he'd rather not know about. The laundry room was out of order and ever if it wasn't, Sora couldn't afford the dollar-twenty-five rinse cycle. The clothes he wore were cleaner than the ones that carpeted his floor.

A loud growl rumbled from his stomach. Having not eaten yesterday, his stomach gave warning that it was monstrously hungry.

The lone dresser in his room held his wallet on top of it. Before, his wallet had many credit cards and bills of cash. But now, his driver's license sat alone in his wallet. He didn't even own a car. Not anymore. It was repossessed after he failed to make so many payments.

The savings account his mother had been saving since he was born was all gone. The last of it, spent on last month's rent. This month's rent was due today.

After a time, the streets outside quieted, the work-hour rush coming to an end. People were arriving at their jobs, checking in for their daily amount of work.

Sora still lay on his bed, with no sign of an attempt to leave it. He no longer had a job. His job at the McDonald's down the streets was lost when they discovered that he had no high school diploma. That happened a week ago.

The phone was on the floor beside Sora's unkept bed. The long chord trailed it back to the outlet on the other side of the room. Without looking, Sora let his arm fall over the bed and picked up the receiver. The number was imprinted in his mind since it was the only number he bothered to memorize. The phone was ringing; Sora sat waiting for Riku to pick up. This was his last resort. Sora had promised himself that no matter what happened, he wouldn't ask for help, not even from his best friend. But there was nothing else left to do or try. Sora was a day away from becoming homeless and Riku was the only who could help.

There was a click on the other end and Sora flung the receiver with great annoyance. Connected to the phone, the receiver didn't go too far and hit the floor with a thud. The phone was dead and the ceiling fan had stopped moving hypnotically. Sora could now see that there were five wings, all motionless now. The electricity had been cut, leavening Sora with nothing but the roof over his head. But if he didn't hurry soon, even that would be gone.

-+-+-+-+-+-

Sora stared up at Riku's apartment. No window was cracked and yellow daffodils hung on the sill, accentuated by the newly painted beige of the building. Compared to Sora's graffiti-painted apartment, Riku lived in a home that was perfect. There was Riku's room. The second window up and fourth from the left. It was the only window with a small palm tree instead of the golden flower. A gift from the brunet when Riku first moved in. How Riku could afford such a glorious place, Sora couldn't figure out.

Just a few months ago, Riku was in the same situation Sora was in. And when Sora had offered him money, Riku took it hesitantly, saying words like "I don't think I'll be able to repay you…" But the next day, Sora found Riku with his money, plus a little interest. He never asked him how he got it though and it never came up after.

Sora pressed the button next to Riku's name and after a short while, the gate that led into the apartment buzzed. Pushing against the gate, Sora walked into the elevator and exited it near Riku's room. No knock was unneeded; the door was left ajar. Riku and Sora only had each other. Their families were long left behind and their friends had taken different paths. The friendship they shared prevented them from ever leaving. Sticking together through the best and worst times.

Riku was in the kitchen, just turning off the stove, ceasing the bubbling of the pot that sat on it. He wore a plain white apron and had his hair tied into a small ponytail as he tasted the pot's contents. Knowing that Sora was the only person who knew his number, Riku had anticipated the brunet's visit, even if words were never exchanged. Sora brought two plates down from a cabinet and set them on the table. Forks and napkins were set and Riku served the spaghetti he had been making. The sauce was poured over it, covering the steam for a moment. Sora took the fork and stuck it in the center of his food, giving a twirl. He shoved it into his mouth, soothing his stomach's hunger. Riku ate little, mainly watching Sora engulf the meal. He pulled out two beers from the fridge and handed one to Sora. Between putting the food in his mouth and swallowing, Sora would take big swigs of the alcohol. Riku gave Sora more spaghetti without having to be asked.

The red sauce remained on the edges of Sora's lips and Riku took a napkin and dabbed it gently. Sora flinched away, shocked by the sudden movement. Without saying anything, Sora wiped his face with the back of his hand and Riku remained in his seat, holding his hands together. Even though they were the best of friends, closer than brothers, closer than any bond by blood, Riku had never made such an intimate action. They hardly touched or spoke. Their friendship was so strong, that they could communicate without the need for words. And what one felt, the other did too. But lately, Sora had felt distant to Riku. He no longer knew what Riku was thinking or what he did when he wasn't around. Sora didn't know where Riku worked or how he had acquired this apartment.

Sora lifted his plate and carried it over to the sink, turning on the water and putting soap on the sponge. Riku moved beside him and took the plate from his hands. "Don't worry. I'll clean them." Sora couldn't object, since Riku was already washing his plate. Sora had always done his own dishes and Riku had never had a problem with it. Today, however, was different. Sora sat on the leather couch, waiting for Riku to finish. There was television in front of him, but Sora didn't turn it on. A DVD was on top of the television, but Sora couldn't see the title or picture. A box of tissues had been laid out on the small coffee table where Sora often put his legs on. He pulled one out and blew his nose. Riku came over, finished with the dishes, and took Sora's used Kleenex, throwing it away for him.

Sora raised any eyebrow, unused to this sudden treatment of politeness. He didn't like it. "What's wrong?" Sora finally asked as Riku took a seat right beside him with another beer for Sora.

"Nothing's wrong." Said Riku, taking a sip from his beer. "Just being humble to my guest." He put his feet on the coffee table and an arm over the back of the couch, just behind Sora.

"You've never been 'humble' before." Sora stated, mimicking Riku's position.

"Which is why I should be from now on." He didn't even look at Sora. His attentions seemed to be focused on the DVD left on the television. Sora shifted in his seat, unsure of the words needed to ask for help. Thankfully, Riku knew him very well. "When's your rent due?"

"Today."

Riku looked like he was thinking very hard. The beer can in his hand shook a bit and his gaze was empty. Sora thought that he had zoned out, but he then felt something on his shoulder. Without realizing it, Riku had placed his arm around Sora. And without a second thought, Sora jumped up and pushed Riku's hand away.

"What are you doing?" The brunet was near anger, but took in deep breathes. Riku had to have an explanation for his strange behavior, but he continued to stare at the DVD, still thinking about something.

"Hm?" Riku looked over at Sora, a blank expression on his face.

Sora made no attempt to respond and took his seat next to Riku again. "Never mind." Friends don't ask each other questions, they should be able to trust one another. "Riku…I lost my job and I don't have any money for my rent, and all the food's gone and—"

"Move in with me."

"—and I have no—what?" The beer can in Sora's hand nearly dropped. "What…?" Sora repeated.

Riku still wasn't looking at him. "Move in with me."

"I—I can't just leave! I can't just move in with you."

"Why?"

"Because…" The reasons were too numerous to be said…or they weren't good enough. Why didn't he want to live with Riku? They were best friends after all. The thing that they went through is nothing compared to a simple roommate decision.

Emerald eyes looked upon Sora expectantly. Was Riku really serious about this? "I know it sounds out of the blue, but it would be better if you moved in with me." The band that held Riku's silver locks was untied, letting it fall down his shoulders. "You won't have to worry about payments, food, or anything like that."

"But that wouldn't feel right. I don't want to bother you." This was too unexpected. In all their years together, they had never shared a room for more than a day. Sure, they may have been together all the time that it seemed like they lived with each other, but they never have. Not even a sleep over when they were in their younger years. It would just feel strange. Having to wake up in a place that isn't your own; to rely on others for every little thing, it would make Sora feel as if he was a burden.

"You won't be ahindrance. At least stay until you get a job and a new place." His eyes now stared into Sora's sapphire gems. Sora couldn't look away, his gaze was too mesmerizing. Green, turquoise, emerald, all mixed into his stare; a forest—no,a single tree, swaying in the wind, waiting for someone to taste its fruit. "Please?"

The feeling in Sora's stomach wasn't of hunger anymore, but of confusion. Riku looked so indigent, as if he needed Sora to live with him. There was no way to refuse. "Sure." Sora tried to put on a smile, only coming half way.

At once, the wanting that had appeared in Riku's features was gone. A breeze of relief filled him, but the mask he usually wore was put back on; the mask that deprived him from all feeling and emotion, within and without. Back when they were in school, Riku had been the guy with no friends. Not because nobody like him, but because he refused to be with anyone.

Riku would wander the halls between classes, taking the routes with the fewer amounts of people. Whenever someone waved at him or called out his name, he ignored them and walked on. That just made everyone (mainly the girls) like him more. The uncaring attitude made him unattainable. The scenario of wanting something you can't have. No one was able to break past the wall he had built.

Sora had broken through.

The brunet was just as anti-social, maybe more. Never having been good at making friends, Sora waited for others to befriend him first. But they never did.

Sora waited and waited, sitting alone at the cafeteria tables, in class, on the bus. There was only one person who ever sat next to him.

Riku.

His presence would always be there, right next to Sora when they ate, but he never spoke. In class, Riku always took the seat beside Sora, but never gave him a greeting. And on the bus, when everyone else was chatting away and goofing around, Riku would sit next to Sora and leave with him when they arrived at their bus stop.

It was a shock when Sora discovered that Riku lived only a couple houses away from him, yet never seen each other before.

It had been like that for what felt like an eternity, until Sora finally broke the silence. "My name is Sora" The brunet greeted one day when Riku sat beside him on the bus.

"I know."

"Uh…what's your name?"

"Riku."

Sora shifted in his seat, unable to think of what else to say to the platinum blond. "Err—why do you always sit next to me?" The question had been on Sora's mind for a long time, but never had the courage to ask. Right now didn't seem appropriate, but he started this conversation and he intended to keep it going.

"You're different." The brunet couldn't decide whether that was a compliment or insult. Riku sensed his bewilderment. "You're not like everyone else who wants to belong in the social hierarchy. You stand out from them in the sense that you don't try to be one of them. They're all just a bunch of fakes who desire only popularity and recognition in the world. That'll only last until their senior year. Then, they will be forgotten by everyone. It's better to not be known then to be forgotten." Riku pulled out a book from his backpack, holding it so Sora could read the title. "Read this. Then we will be friends." Riku almost smiled and got of the bus, heading towards his home before Sora got off too.

As the school bus left and Sora stepped onto the sidewalk, he looked at the book that Riku had given him. He ran a hand down the edged letters of the title, beautifully written in an unknown style of calligraphy. He opened up to the first page and read the dedication. "In dedication to my loving son, Riku. Forgive me."

Taking a second look at the cover, Sora saw the authoress' name, and then read over the title once more. "Agony of Separation."

Sora walked towards his house, the book open in his hands. "Chapter 1 'Loveless'…"

The book didn't make much sense to Sora at the time. The way it was written made it difficult to understand. It was meant for one person to understand and him alone.

The book was kept safe in Sora's apartment, something he would never sell for any price. Little by little the book became more apparent to who Riku was. And becoming best friends with him only added to the effect.

Living with each other didn't sound so bad anymore. The half smile on Sora's face now became a wide grin and he said excitedly. "I'll go get my things!"

Sora's sudden excitement surprised Riku, but he was glad. Glad to finally be with his best friend; to share the same roof and food. To be with each other at all times. Riku had never given anyone this opportunity for more than one reason. Sora's acceptance didn't make him regret it. "I'll help you bring them."

"No, that's okay. You're already doing too much."

"Do you have a car?"

"…No."

Riku let out a small chuckle and grabbed his keys. "I'm driving." He grabbed Sora's hand and walked into the elevator. Sora blushed, but didn't pull his hand away. Sora just thought of it as sign that meant that their friendship just got stronger.

-+-+-+-+-+-

Everything was packed and put away in the back of Riku's car. Packing Sora's entire life didn't take long, considering that he didn't have much. Some clothing was packed, along with the suit he had worn to his mother's funeral a couple moths back. Riku offered to buy him new clothes, but the brunet refused; Riku was already doing too much for him. His toothbrush and wallet were thrown in the there and Sora seemed to be done.

Riku's book, Sora carried with him. He saw the smile on his best friend's face when he held it close, after all those years. The last thing was the crown pendant that hung over Sora's neck, a final gift from his mother. With the cold metal around his neck and book in his arms, Sora climbed into Riku's car and they sped back to his apartment.

Riku carried Sora's things despite the brunet's objections. "There's an extra room when I came here. That one will be yours." He took Sora's things and laid them on the floor.

The room had been untouched. Riku didn't turn the room into something else and left it as second bedroom, even though he had lived alone. A bed was placed in the corner with a dresser that stood beside it. Opposite the bed was a place to put a television. A window was slightly open, the glass was clean allowing for the vision of the outside world. Looking through it, Sora saw that this was the window with the palm tree. And the view! Riku's neighborhood gave birth to small, family-run businesses. The people seemed to know each other and greeted with a smile and a wave. There was even a school, clearly seen behind other apartments. That meant that there were children, a sight Sora hadn't seen for the longest time.

"The kids can get a little loud sometimes, but you get used to it." Riku appeared beside Sora, staring out at the city as well.

"I don't think I'll be able to repay you." Sora muttered, no realizing that he spoke Riku's exact words. Those words sent a chill up Riku's spine.

"You don't have to."

"But I want to. I'll pay you back, no matter what."

A second chill crawled up. Riku walked away and moved to the kitchen. "Get settled. I'll make use something to eat."

Sora said thanks and began unpacking, placing Riku's book in the dresser. "I'll look for a job in the morning." Sora promised himself before unpacking the rest of his things.

-+-+-+-+-+-

"I'm sorry, but the position has been filled."

"Oh…okay." Sora left the office of his third interview. None of them had gone well. He didn't have any previous experience, no high school degree, and no real skill in the working field. The jobs he had applied to were those that needed a résumé and Sora just didn't have the experience to make one. At this rate, Sora would have to resort to custodial work and that was something he didn't want to do…again.

Sora had one more interview before heading back to Riku's and calling it a day.

The secretary told him where to go and Sora obediently went where he was told. The room was poorly lit, the blinds were closed halfway. A strongly built man sat at a desk with his hands folded. "Please, take a seat." His voice was low and deep as he motioned to the chair opposing him.

"Thank you, sir." Sora pulled the seat, making it scrape against the tiled floor. The man made no sign of annoyance and Sora took his seat.

"I'll make this interview quick." The man began, twiddling his thumbs as he spoke. "We're short on employees and will welcome anyone—"

"I'm willing to work hard and—"

"I haven't finished." The man silenced Sora, irritation in his voice. "Now, as I was saying, we will welcome anyone _except_ those who are as incapable as yourself. You see, this job requires at least a high school education and it doesn't seem you have your GED. I'm sorry, but your lack of credentials will not go you this job or any job as a matter of fact." Sora sat still in his chair, incredibly disappointed. How was he going to repay Riku without a job? The thought ran through his head, over and over. "You may leave now." The man began looking through papers, forgetting about the brunet's presence. Without screeching the chair, Sora left the man's office and walked the streets back to Riku's apartment.

"How'd it go?" Riku asked when Sora arrived. He was sitting on the leather couch and closed a book, getting up to see the brunet.

Sora shook his head and let his head hang low. "Not good. No one will take me because I never finished high school."

Riku recalled having the same problem when he was looking for a job, but luck had been on his side and he found a place that took him in. "Don't worry about it. You'll find one." Riku reassured and handed Sora a beer.

"I hope so." Sora opened the can and drunk the foam that erupted.

The rest of the week wasn't too kind to Sora. Every interview ended up the same way. And every time, Sora ended up back at Riku's apartment with no job acquired; all the rejection that Sora received had more effect than what he let show. The constant deprivation of a job took the hope that Sora had held onto until he lost it all.

By the end of the week, Sora's job hunt came to an end and Riku had to pay the rent alone. It was true that Riku didn't mind supporting his best friend, in fact, he was ecstatic to be around him all the time. Riku finally felt the empty void inside him fill up when he would come home to find Sora sleeping soundly on the couch. The sight was just too adorable to disturb…and tempting to remain. At such nights, Riku would leave and eat out.

The Traverse Tavern was where Riku would run off to. What looked like a small bar on the outside that Riku discovered one night on a midnight walk, was always filled with lights, dancing, and alcohol in the inside. It was one of Riku's guilty pleasures.

The neon lights danced madly, increasing the heat of the room. The small space between everyone on the dance floor, gave little room for actually dancing, but the people were doing anything but. The alcohol coursing through their bodies only brought them closer, sexual tension building. Loud music boomed, controlling everyone's movements. An increase in rhythm brought an increase in body contact.

Although this place wouldn't have had any connection with Riku, he found the Traverse Tavern to be an outlet for him, especially now with Sora around all the time. Also, this was what most people would call a gay bar. Not one _real _woman could be found in the Traverse Tavern.

"What'll it be, Riku?" A young, blond bartender was wiping the inside of a glass. A bandana was tied around hair m and his hair was untamed and let loose. Riku's many visits earned him the right to call the blond, Tidus.

"Shots."

The bartender nodded and filled two shot glasses with tequila. He brought over the salt shaker and a lemon bowl. Riku took a lick of the slat and toasted the glass before chugging it down. The alcohol burned as it slid down his throat and Riku sucked on a lemon wedge, easing the burning sensation. Already, Riku felt better. He took the other shot glass and repeated the process, never letting the strong liquor's effect show.

The bartender served Riku some more and took a couple drinks with him. After five empty shot glasses, the music began to play loudly and with an up-tempo beat. The tequila was taking its toll on Riku, giving him the strongest desire to dance. Tidus couldn't have looked more appealing at that moment. "Wanna dance?" The words weren't slurred, but Riku was getting there.

Tidus stopped wiping the glasses and took Riku's hand, eagerly heading to the dance floor. The crowd of dancers encircled the new pair, moving around Riku and Tidus. The music raged on, raising hands in the air. Riku wrapped an arm around Tidus' waist and began to move to the music, feeling it control his muscles. Tidus bucked his hips towards the platinum-blond, breaking the open space that was between them. Riku responded instinctively to Tidus' movements, entwining his hand behind the blonde's neck. The rainbow of lights changed Riku's hair, from green to blue, from red to yellow. Tidus moved his hands through Riku's hair, able to smell the vanilla-scented shampoo he used.

Riku's back was to Tidus, his back pressed close to the blonde's chest. Rough hands swarmed around his chest, pulling at the shirt that covered more than it should have. The music slowed, bringing the couples closer together, if that were possible. Tidus placed his head in the crevice of Riku's neck, sucking softly on the pure skin. Riku's head flung back, giving the blond total access to his neck. They swayed in unison, entranced in the music and colorful lights. He closed his eyes, concentrating on what Tidus' vampirism methods of pleasure. Riku held Tidus' head close, not wanting him to stop the sensations that went across his neck.

Sora's image entered his mind. Sora's lips, sucking on his neck, making his mark. His slender body, pressed up against him. His delicate fingers, running through his hair and across his chest. His hand, trailing the hem of his pants, down into the most intricate part of his body.

Riku's eyes snapped open and he found himself still at the Traverse Tavern. Tidus had his hand inside his pants and was going further when Riku didn't object. Riku pulled the blonde's hand out and dodged through the crowd of dancers. He saw Tidus' disappointed face when Riku stopped his actions.

The air outside was cold and fresh, something needed after being in the Traverse Tavern. The moon's crescent shape was waning and the stars began to twinkle out of existence. The streets were bare, not a soul in sight. Hands in his pocket, Riku walked back to his apartment, taking his time.

His keys jingled as he unlocked the door to his apartment. Momentarily forgetting about Sora, Riku turned the lights on and stumbled inside. The door behind him was slammed shut, waking the sleeping brunet.

"Riku?" Sora called, covering his eyes from the bright light. "Is that you?" His voice sent tingle through Riku's drunken body. "Where have you been?" The concern Sora had made Riku feel guilty for being at such a place.

"I went for a walk."

Sora glanced at the clock that sat over the television. "At three in the morning?"

"Yes."

Sora knew he was lying. Being friends for a big part of their lives allowed for Sora to know when Riku spoke the truth or not. Yet, he decided not to pursue it any further; it was too early to argue.

The brunet yawned and stretched his arms before plopping back on the couch, too lazy to go to his room. "I'll get a job in the morning. Promise."

"The place where I work at can give you a job." Riku spoke the words before he could stop himself. Suddenly, drinking so late at night hadn't seemed like a good idea.

Sora's face brightened and became wide awake. "Really? Why didn't you mention it before?"

"Forgot."

He was lying again. "Okay. We can go together in the morning." The brunet offered a smile, closed his eyes, and fell asleep.

"Okay…"

Riku carried a blanket out and covered Sora with it, staring at the brunet's sleeping figure. In the night, that was all Riku could do. Sleep didn't come as quickly as it did to Sora and the alcohol seemed to prolong it even more. This was what Riku had been trying to prevent all week. Sora had never asked what his job was and Riku was thankful for that. But after all that, it was him who let the words slip out. Now, Riku would have to share the truth with his best friend. The mere thought of it made Riku's stomach squirm or was it the tequila? Either way, Riku ended up in the bathroom, hunched over the toilet.

-+-+-+-+-+-

Sora was up that morning with high spirits. His teeth gleamed after being brushed and his hair was damp when he left the shower. Sora decided to wear a suit, not wanting to blow what may be his last chance. The iron rid it of its wrinkles and Sora carefully put it on. The suit fit tight around Sora, broadening his shoulders. The pants didn't hide a single thing, snug on his legs.

When Riku came in Sora's room to see if he was ready, he quickly rushed out, cheeks flared. The tight –fitting clothing made Sora exude sexiness, even if he didn't notice it himself. A final glance in the mirror and the brunet was ready to leave. Riku grabbed his keys, fearing what may happen later on.

"We're here." The car braked in the parking lot behind an old, rundown building. Sora gazed out the window, unsure if they were at the right place.

"This is where you work?" Riku nodded, stepping out of the vehicle.

Pigeon droppings infested the floor around the building, but not a single bird could be seen. A metal gate was closed, but left unlocked. The building's façade was cracked and the paint chipped away, but no window was cracked or shattered. Some things weren't making any sense.

Riku pushed past the creaking gate and headed straight to the entrance. One of Riku's many keys opened the door.

Inside contradicted the outer appearance, putting Sora's doubtful thoughts to shame. The building's interior was filled with life; people running around, carrying out the commands they were given. Sora saw men with cameras and other men posing in front of them. Bright lights flashed on the people wearing clothing that Sora had only seen in magazines. Some wore extremely tight clothing that made their muscles bulge out as well as other things, while others wore loose pants with a casual shirt. Even if the clothes they wore were different, what they all shared was that they were handsome beyond all reason. The most beautiful of men seemed to all be in the same room and one of them was walking up to Riku.

"Hey, Riku. Leon wants you on set right away." The man had light blond hair, pointing in all directions. His eyes were of a pure blue that only Sora's could rival. Just noticing the brunet's presence, the blond turned to him with a hand stretched out. "My name's Cloud, newbie. You must be Riku's _friend._" The blond sadistically grinned at the final word, stretching it out purposely.

"I'm Sora." Hesitantly, Sora took the blonde's hand and gave it a weak shake. Sora turned to Riku who was staring off in the distance. "Riku, what is this?"

The platinum-blond was pulled from whatever thoughts he was consumed in and looked over at Sora's confused expression. "I have to go. Cloud, please answer all of Sora's questions…" Riku then whispered something in Cloud's ear that Sora didn't hear. "…except for what I do here."

Cloud nodded and ushered Riku away, having Sora all to himself. "Why don't I give you the tour?" Seeing as Sora didn't have much of choice, he agreed to it, following the handsome blond. "I'll take questions at the end of the tour." He said, trying to sound like a tour guide.

Their first stop was in an empty room, painted all white. "This is the 'Thinking Room' where guys can come and think." Obviously, the brunet thought. "In case inspiration is needed, most guys come in here to get it. It's a relaxing room where you can be alone and think…and other things." The blond added.

Sora internally made a face of disgust, but followed Cloud to another room. "This is the 'Changing Room'!" He said excitedly and ran through the endless racks of clothing. As the name implied, the room was filled with clothes of all kinds. One could change in the middle of it and no one would care as Cloud demonstrated, trying on a pair of faded jeans and a grey t-shirt that allowed for Sora to see through it. "C'mon! Try something on! This room has everything."

Cloud didn't give Sora a choice. He tossed him what he found suitable and Sora reluctantly dressed in front of him. "How do you I look?"

Cloud took a couple steps back to get a better look at the brunet, then, let out a loud whistle of approval. "You'll fit in just fine here." The blond circled Sora, checking out every corner of his body.

Sora felt uncomfortable in the leather pants he was given. It felt as if he wasn't wearing anything at all. Also, the black tank-top that read 'Hardcore' in white, exposed his midriff and had the sleeves torn off. His crown pendant hung outside the shirt, clinging with each sway of the body. Sora caught something that Cloud tossed his way. A spiked bracelet that he helped Sora put on, completing the ensemble.

"Much better than that suit you were wearing. Now let's continue the tour!" Sora wasn't sure if he wanted people seeing him wearing something so…revealing.

Cloud introduced Sora to the photographers next. "These guys are pros. They can make anyone look hot. You'll be seeing a lot of them. Then there are the models. One hundred percent of hot, steamy, man beef, each and everyone one of them, myself included. If everything goes alright, you'll be among us beautiful people. Our job is to wear the newest and best designer clothing. We make the designer's already fabulous clothes look even better and we get paid for it! If you play your cards right you can get into the special program here. That's where Riku is—" Cloud stopped himself before he could go any further. Than with a quick change of the subject, he made Sora forget about the special program. "See that guy over there? His name's Roxas. He's one of the top models here. Designers specifically make their latest styles just for him, hoping that he'll showcase it. Who knows? You might be as good as him."

"Me?" Sora choked out.

"Sure, why not? You're really cute. Okay, you're totally hot in that outfit. Having you noticed the stares you've been getting?" Sora looked around, seeing that the blonde's words were true. As they walked, heads turned and odd sounds were made. One of the models even howled, angering the photographer. Sora's cheeks were tinged with rouge, sort of flattered and disgusted at the same time. Sora never considered the possibility of a relationship with another guy. He had only been with the only girl who would put up with his silence. Kairi.

Cloud placed his arm around Sora's shoulders, giving the appearance that the brunet belonged to him. The models groaned in disappointment, returning to their photo shoots. "And that concludes the tour for now. I'll take questions now."

"Um…where am I?"

The blond stared at Sora and laughed at the boy's innocence. Cloud ruffled Sora's hair, grinning madly. "Welcome to Wicked. The best model agency in the city."

"Who's the kid?" Roxas showed up, surprising the brunet with his stealth.

"This is Sora"

Roxas eyed Sora, checking him out. His eyes moved up Sora's leather pants and paused at the apparent bulge before eyeing the slender body that lay beneath his torn shirt. Then their eyes met. Sapphire gems, united in a glance of crystal perfection.

Sora took the time to look at Roxas. In body size, they were similar. Slender and well-built without too much muscle. His hair pointed in odd directions, falling over his eyes and aiming at the sky. It gave him a sort of dirty appeal to him.

The top model seemed to nod, approvingly. His hand moved to the back of Sora's head, his fingers tracing the edges of his shirt. Then, in one quick motion, Roxas pulled Sora closer and their lips locked. Sora's eyes opened wide with shock, seeing all the models and photographers who were now staring at them. Something wet pressed against his lips, making Sora gasp. Roxas inserted his tongue and massaged the brunet's with his. Without knowing exactly why, Sora found himself playing with Roxas' tongue with his own. His eyes slowly closed, blocking out everyone else except for Roxas and the kiss. As quickly as it had started, Roxas pulled away, leaving Sora wanting for more. "You're mine." He said in a clear voice that everyone heard, claiming Sora as his own and off limits to everyone else.

With that, Roxas walked back to his photo shoot, leaving a stunned and confused Sora behind. Cloud seemed to be just as shocked as the brunet, mouth agape and eyes wide. He rubbed his eyes and pinched himself to make sure that what he has just witnessed wasn't some strange fantasy. "Did Roxas just kiss you?"

Sora nodded, touching his lips where Roxas left a tingling sensation.

"This is big—No, this is huge! If Roxas likes you, then you're going to be at the top in no time! Wow, this is too much to take. I need to lie down for awhile."

"Are you alright, Cloud?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine, but wow! You're a lucky guy, Sora. You have no idea how lucky you are."

* * *

And that concludes chapter one! Don't get mad at me if you don't like Sora and Roxas…because I'm still loyal to the Riku and Sora pairing! I'm just doing something different for now…different is good? Right? Of course I am! I'm glad if you're reading this because that meant you read everything up there, so hooray! I'm happy now! All that's left to do is to take your mouse, move the little arrow to the bottom left of this page, click on the where it says 'submit review' and write something nice! Please do so, because I'll love you for all eternity if you do. 


	2. Wicked

**Agony of Separation**

_Chapter 2 – Wicked _

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts…the game…that's really pathetic. I own Kingdom Hearts 2 though! The game…not the actual thing and that's what makes me really, very, ultra sad! It's so unfair that I can't own it! I'm a good little boy (not really) and I deserve something for my hard work…like sleeping, eating, and breathing!

**Warning: **This chapter shall contain the following: Riku…Sora…and some new characters! You have been warned! It will also have Some Sora with Roxas, some jealousy, and maybe someone will die! No, no one will die…yet. Mwauahahah! Am I lying? You'll have to read to find out!

**Author's Note: **Oh…My…GOD! I love you all! All the reviews! THE REVIEWS! I totally wasn't expecting this! Especially from a story that I began writing for no apparent reason! I truly love you all! You guys rock and kick ass! It's moments like these that make writing truly worthwhile! That and the fact that it goes against everything that my family believes in…but besides that, I write for you guys! You! Yes you! I'm talking to you! YOU! Anywho, please enjoy this chapter! Enjoy this chapter you! Oh, and I'm not really sure to how to reply to all your lovely reviews OO I'm kind of slow. Uh…if any of you had any questions, I think I answer them in this chapter! I'm sorry that you don't get individual replies, but I really don't have the time! I love all your reviews though! They make me laugh and make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. The only other thing that does that to me is beer…but your reviews are better! Seriously, you guys are great!

_**Previously: **"Yeah, I'll be fine, but wow! You're a lucky guy, Sora. You have no idea how lucky you are."

* * *

_

Slender fingers hovered behind Sephiroth's neck, barely touching the skin. His long silver hair fell over his eyes, but Riku was still clearly visible, standing shirtless in front of him. A finger brushed the hair out of his eyes, soft to the touch. Riku let his hands fall to Sephiroth's chest and held onto the man's striped tie. He pulled Sephiroth into a kiss; one of beauty, of passion, of lust. The small space between their lips was filled by their clashing tongues.

The older man pushed into Riku's mouth, tasting the boy's youth. His tongue swirled, playing and exploring the depth of Riku, and Riku allowed him. Succumb to Sephiroth's dominance; Riku released the tie that he held so tightly. Pulling at where the tie knotted, he removed it from Sephiroth's neck. The shirt was next.

A button at a time, Riku slowly revealed Sephiroth's hairless, chiseled chest. Their kiss still continued, neither one of them wanting it to end. But they could hold their breath for so long and they released the lock their lips had.

Sephiroth's shirt was cast aside, allowing for the boy to gaze at his beauty. Riku ran warm hands across the bear chest, exciting Sephiroth. Riku was like a small child, captivated by the man and curious to how far he'll let him go. Sephiroth's skin was soft, Riku feared to touch it for it might ruin the man's perfection. But when he stopped, strong hands gripped his own and returned them back to their game of curiosity.

Riku came to Sephiroth's nipple, passing his thumb over it. An excited chill coursed through the older man, so Riku did it again. The reactions that Sephiroth expressed showed that the boy was a natural at the art of seduction. Unable to control himself, Riku covered the man's nipple with his lips. He nipped and sucked at it, making sure that he didn't bite too hard.

Sephiroth watched him, pleased with the boy's work. The older man took this chance to release the pressure that was building in his pants. The unzipping noise made Riku freeze, lips still over Sephiroth. Zip, the pants were slowly undone and Riku's face was flushed, becoming warmer.

The boy's eyes remained closed, only able to see through the sounds Sephiroth made. Riku tilted his head up and opened his eyes so that he was looking at Sephiroth. Their difference in height forced Riku to stand on his feet's end to kiss the older man. Sephiroth urged to make it more intimate, but Riku pulled away, gazing at the man's unzipped pants.

Somehow, they managed to stay on, but Riku was going to change that. Falling on his knees, he was eye-level to the apparent bulge that stared at him. He gripped the side of Sephiroth's legs and tugged. More skin was exposed, but the true desire remained hidden. Another tug and Sephiroth's heart began to race. Riku pulled on one side, bearing the man's thigh. Then the other was shown. One more and Sephiroth could be taken advantage of. A guilty conscience stopped the platinum-blond from removing the rest.

"What's wrong?" The older man asked, irritated that Riku had chosen that moment to develop a sense of guilt.

"What about your wife?"

"Don't worry about her. She won't be home for hours." Sephiroth reassured.

"That's not it." Riku sat on the back of his legs and dropped his hands to his knees. "You're married…this isn't right."

"Sure it is." Sephiroth nudged on; his arousal beginning to ache. "Now, come back here and finish what you started."

"Whatever." Riku said nonchalantly. With one quick motion, Riku had Sephiroth's pants down to his ankles and he resumed the position he had before. Sephiroth stood motionless as Riku leaned closer, lips parted. He could feel the boy's breath on where he needed release. Riku's mouth opened wide, about to take in Sephiroth and…

"Cut!" …and then he stopped.

A loud groan came from Sephiroth as he pulled his pants back up. Annoyance rang from his barking orders for a latté.

The lights flashed on, revealing the cameras that had been recording their every movement. The men behind those cameras were zipping up their pants, blushing when they were caught by Riku's eye. Leon stood up from the chair marked director and stomped towards the platinum-blond. "What the hell was that? 'Whatever''!" The tall brunet mocked, throwing the script at Riku. "The line was 'But I can't…your wife…' and Sephiroth would then force himself on you. We've been through this already, Riku! The dead line's next week and we've only done two sex scenes!" Leon rubbed his temples, grabbed his megaphone and began to yell. "Everyone, take five!"

Immediately, everyone in the room headed to the snack table and began gorging on its contents, momentarily forgetting about Leon and Riku.

Riku sat on the bed that made up the set while Leon stood in front of him, arms crossed. His dark brown hair hid the pencil on his right ear. A long scar traced the front of his face; an accident that had destroyed his modeling career, forcing him to work behind the scenes. The director ran a hand through his hair, letting it flow between his fingers. "What's wrong Riku?"

The platinum-blond didn't respond. His hands were between his legs and his head hung low. Despite his legal age, Riku was acting like a stubborn child. The bed shifted as Leon sat beside him. Leon's tone changed, from that of an angry director to a concerned friend. "I'm sorry for putting so much pressure on you. You just started in the special program and already I've given you too much to do. It's not fair of me to force all this on you…"

Riku shook his head. "You're not forcing me. "

"Then what is it, Riku? You have to tell me these things." Leon scooted closer, shifting the bed again and making the sides of their bodies touch.

"It's just—"

"Leon!"

Relieved to having been interrupted, Riku looked in the direction, along with everyone else, of where the call came from. Cloud burst into the room, gaining everyone's attention. All eyes were on the blond, confused to why he entered the room. No one as allowed to enter. Whispers arose between equipment operators and assistants.

Cloud was looking around, finally spotting Leon. His legs sprinted and he tackled the director onto the bed. The impact knocked Riku off and made Leon groan. "Cloud! You're not allowed in here!"

"But it's important!" Cloud whined.

"I don't care!" Leon pushed Cloud off the bed, satisfied with the thud that followed.

"But it's about Roxas." The name caught Leon's attention and anyone one who was eavesdropping. Even Riku's curiosity was tweaked. Cloud took notice to the sudden silence and motioned for Leon to move closer. Nobody could clearly hear what the blond was whispering into Leon's ear and they were drying to find out. They could only decipher bits and pieces based on Leon's facial expressions.

His eyes opened wide. Shock. The lift of an eyebrow showed confusion. Nodding of the head. Understanding. The slowly growing smirk. Plotting. Someone dropped their coffee, causing a loud commotion, making some people miss the kiss planted on the blonde's lips. Gratitude. Why the director expressed so much was the sole reason why nobody blinked.

Cloud left, much quieter than when he came in. Riku had heard everything, being as close as he was to them. Their conversation repeatedly played in Riku's mind. His grip on the bed's leg shook his body and turned his knuckles white.

"_Roxas found a new toy. His name is Sora, a new model. I can see why Roxas would choose him. He has that whole I'm-innocent-on-the-outside-but-I-want-you-to-fuck-me-hard look to him. Everyone was undressing him with their eyes and if Roxas has him, that'll make it harder to…" _

The coffee was spilled at that point and Riku couldn't hear much of anything else.

"Are you alright?" Leon leaned over the side of the bed, eyeing Riku who was still on the floor. The grip on the bed lessened, stopping Riku's shaking.

The room filled with gossip of what was whispered to Leon. Usually, he didn't show his feelings towards the blond so openly, so the news had to have been good for the director to kiss Cloud as strongly as he did. Rumors compiled, most of them absurd while other were plausible. Only when they heard about the new model did the rumors become worse.

-+-+-+-+-+-

The school bell rung, kids ran merrily from school, glad that the day was finally over. Their laughter spread to their parents, contagious. Some stayed behind to play a last game of kickball while others got a head start on their homework. The ball was pitched, rolling faster to the kid. It made contact with his foot and flew to the other side of the field. Grinning, the kid ran all four bases, sliding home for added effect. His teammates cheered for him, patting him in the back and handing out high-fives.

Sora was walking pass the school, watching the children play their game of kickball. His lips curved into a smile when one of the kids missed the kick and fell. All the children joined in pointing and ridiculing him as he rubbed the area that was sore. Sora found a seat on a bench, just beside the kickball field. The children paid no attention to him, concentrating hard on their game. This moment was used to think back at Wicked.

Too many things happened at once that Sora found it hard to believe them. After Roxas claimed him as his own, Sora nearly collapsed, having become weak in the knees. Cloud had held him up and fanned the brunet with one of their magazines. The weekly issues of the "Wicked", a magazine solely dedicated to the models there. On the front cover was none other than Roxas.

The top model left nothing to the imagination. Wearing almost nothing, Roxas was shown drenched in water. The tips of his hair fell over his face and dripped down. A simple wifebeater, soaked to the point that it looked like he wasn't even wearing one was on over his chest. His arms were raised over his head, falling over his head. To top it all off, he didn't wear anything to hide his lower body. The picture was taken when all the water was dropped and had reached that area, giving the illusion that water floated. That part of Roxas was blurred, but one could get a decent picture of what 'it' looked like. There was a reason why Roxas was the top model at Wicked.

The magazine was put back on a rack and Cloud sat quietly beside Sora, wanting to hear the brunet's thoughts. "Feeling better?" Cloud asked.

"Yeah, I think." Sora could still feel the tingle on his lips where Roxas had ran his tongue. His fingers touched his chaste lips, making sure that the feeling was real.

Mesmerized, Cloud looked at Sora and then at Roxas, then at Sora again. Their similarity was astonishing. It was as if they were made for each other. Roxas was posing in front of one of many cameras, the last shoot of the hour. After the flash of bright light, Roxas' photo shoot was over, giving him free time for at least another hour. Using his time given, Roxas headed towards Sora.

Sora didn't notice Roxas until a shadow fell over him. Seeing what caused the shadow, Sora gazed up and became enthralled in Roxas' stare. Crystal blue eyes. The same ones he had, only the ones he was looking into were serious and had seen things that Sora had never dreamed of ever seeing. Eyes full of experience that would be passed onto the brunet.

Roxas leaned in and brushed his lips against Sora, his way of greeting. "Let's go, babe." He grabbed Sora's hand and lifted him from the chair without any resistance from the brunet. Sora looked back at Cloud, unsure of what to do, but all he got was a wink from the blond. Roxas tugged on his arm and Sora reluctantly followed him out of Wicked.

They took a casual walk, admiring the sights that the town had to offer. Grass grew in all places along with trees that towered over all. The sunlight penetrated through the leaves, casting broken shadows over the two. Roxas had his hand in Sora's back pocket, pulling him close to his side. Sora blushed, but wrapped an arm around Roxas' waist.

Their walk ended up at the park. School wasn't finished yet, so the park was empty, save for a few couples. Roxas removed his shoes and sock and walked onto the sand. The warm sand seeped through his toes, tickling the ends of his feet. Sora did the same and followed Roxas to the swings. Roxas let his feet hang above the ground and propelled himself forward using his legs, then back and forward again, gaining momentum. Soon, Roxas was swinging off the ground with Sora right beside him.

"It's been so long since I've been away from work. I would always come to the swings as a kid when school got tough and just swing all afternoon. Now, there's no time for that. Wicked has me booked for photo shoots for the rest of the year and I haven't been able to get out of any of them." Roxas sighed and let the swing slow down on its own. Sora didn't know why Roxas was telling him this, but he at least listened. "I even tried getting into the special program, but they said I wasn't old enough. At least if I was in the special program, I wouldn't have to model anymore."

"The special program?" Cloud had mentioned it before, but never said exactly what it was. Now was his chance to find out more.

"Yeah, you have to be at least eighteen. They won't even tell me what it is until I become of legal age next month." The swing came to a stop.

Next month? "My birthday's next month too."

Roxas looked up at him. "Oh yeah? What day?"

"The seventh."

Roxas laughed and leaned back in the swing, holding his body up by the chains. His hair swept the top of the sand, the swing moving on its own. "Me too." It was spoken unexcitedly, but Roxas was still surprised that he shared so much with the boy he had chosen for himself. "Sora, do you know why I chose you?"

Sora shook his head. "I didn't even know if I liked guys until you…well, you were there." Even the thought of Roxas' lips made Sora's face flush.

Roxas laughed, enjoying Sora's innocence. Roxas could see himself in Sora, before his modeling career. Carefree, untainted, untouched. "I have to go back or they'll send out a search party." He got up from the swings and headed back to Wicked. What Roxas wanted to say was left unsaid. Today wasn't the time to tell him.

Sora had stayed at the park awhile longer before exploring the town. That's how he ended up at the school, watching the kids' game of kickball. The sun was setting and the kids said their goodbyes to each other. A final kick and the kids went home.

Riku was probably home by now. Not wanting to make his best friend worry, Sora headed back to the apartment. The walk went by much slower alone then when he was with Roxas. With the model, Sora didn't even notice how far they had gone until they reached the park. It was surprising that someone could make Sora forget about the world around him. Riku had never done that to him.

Inserting the key that Riku had given him, Sora unlocked the door to the platinum-blonde's room. Sora switched the lights on, expecting to find Riku, but he wasn't home yet. A quick shower and a change of clothing put Sora at an ease. He plopped himself on the couch and flipped through the channels. Nothing caught his attention until he heard the word "wicked''.

The commercial advertised the magazine, showing the one with Roxas on the cover. A number was shown on the bottom of the screen along with payment information. Sora felt an urge to read the magazine and found a copy of the "Wicked" on the coffee table. This months issue featured the same picture of Roxas that Cloud had shown him. Flipping through the pages, Sora found more pictures of clothing, the latest styles, even one of Cloud, and a lot on Roxas.

At the back of the magazine was a chance to subscribe to the Wicked's special program. The price was shockingly high and the number was different the subscription for the magazine. There was also a picture of Riku.

His hands were handcuffed and chained to something that went off page. Silver hair covered half his face and the other half looked down at the ground. No shirt was present and no pants either. Just where Riku was fully exposed, the page ended, right to top of his waist. A spiked collar was around his neck as well as his arms and wrists. Sora had never seen his friend like this before.

Sora closed the magazine quickly, blushing at having seen his best friend in that state. Suddenly, Sora felt dirty again and he went back into the shower.

-+-+-+-+-+-

After many tries, Riku finally got the bed scene with Sephiroth finished. It took a couple of beers, but Riku was able to get through it. It's not that Sephiroth wasn't attractive—in fact, he's known for his record of having sex. Sephiroth was one of the first people to join Wicked when it first opened, gaining fans from the start. People loved his long silver hair and hard, muscular body. Even though he had no sense of humor whatsoever, people loved him.

Having worked with the man many times (because people loved their silver hair) they had become quite close. Riku even took Sephiroth out to the Traverse Tavern a couple of times, but the only time they were intimate was at work. Sephiroth wasn't the type to remain with one person for too long. He was mainly in it for the sex, which made the job he had the perfect one for him.

Tomorrow, they were going to shoot the next scene, depicting Sephiroth, Riku, and the person who would be the wife in an orgasmic threesome. Riku shuddered at the mere thought of it. But he needed the money, now more than ever. Sora's birthday was next month and he wanted to get the brunet something special.

It was also Roxas' birthday.

Riku's grip on the steering wheel tightened. He was driving home, speeding past the other cars. It was a surprise that he hadn't crashed at the speed he was going. Riku's mind was anywhere but the road he drove on. Since Riku began working at Wicked, he never liked Roxas. The reason was unknown to him, but Riku didn't refuse the feelings of his instincts. That's how he met Sora after all.

Roxas and Sora.

Saying those two names in the same sentence seemed wrong. How could Sora choose Roxas over him? His best friend since he can remember.

Riku hit the front of the wheel, also hitting the horn. The loud honk angered the car in front of Riku, almost pulling over to yell at the platinum-blond.

Riku parked his car and took the elevator to his room. The door was unlocked and the lights were already on, telling Riku that Sora was already home. He threw the keys on the kitchen counter and took off his shirt. A day under hot lights had made him sweaty. And a day having nothing to do, but doggy-style made Riku feel incredibly dirty. Riku grabbed a towel and headed for the shower.

Riku grumbled as he opened the door. It wasn't until he was halfway in the bathroom that he realized that he wasn't the only one in there.

Sora was just getting out of the shower and grabbed the nearest towel to cover himself. He didn't say anything out of embarrassment and Riku didn't say anything out of shock. Neither of them moved, each fearing that they'd make the meeting worse.

All that kept the towel in front of Sora was a shaking hand, cold from the breeze. Riku's eyes were on what the towel hid, hoping that a gust of wind would make Sora drop it. "Riku." His eyes looked higher to Sora's red face. It was obviously very hard for Sora to say anything in his predicament, but he was trying. "C-can you t-turn around?" The cold was taking its toll, stuttering Sora's words.

The words pulled Riku out of his trance, automatically obeying the brunet's words. Riku turned around, unable to see Sora adjust the towel. It never occurred to Riku to leave the bathroom, partially because he didn't want to.

"Okay, you can turn around now." The towel was tightly wrapped around Sora's waist, hanging down to his ankles. Bashfully, Sora left the bathroom, not looking back at Riku.

"Good night." Was all Riku could muster up to say, anything to break the awkward moment between them. It was awhile before Riku actually turned the cold water on and stepped out his clothes. The cold water was a necessity after that; Sora's naked image stuck in his mind.

-+-+-+-+-+-

The reality of Sora's and Roxas' relationship finally dawned on Riku. Riku stayed up most of the night, thinking about Roxas and Sora. Cloud said that Roxas had found himself a new toy. Did that mean that he was just using Sora? If that was the case, then Riku would beat Roxas so that he would never be able to model again. But what if it was something worse? What if they actually had feelings for each other? Riku shook his head, ridding himself of the horrid thoughts. He didn't even want to consider that possibility.

But still, the thoughts crawled into his mind, just when he was about to sleep. Any chance of being with Sora seemed distant. Any hope that had been there was gone, torn away by Roxas. Riku didn't even know that Sora was into other guys, which was one of the main reasons why Riku never revealed his feelings. So what was stopping him now? Nothing held him back, but then again, so did everything. This relationship is not meant to be.

Giving up on sleep, Riku pulled out his mother's book and opened it to a random page. The light on the nightstand was turned on, revealing the neatly printed letters. "Chapter 2 'Wicked'…" Ironic, Riku thought.

-+-+-+-+-+-

Eggs scrambled in a frying pan, enough for two people. Shaking the pan, Riku poked at the yellow eggs with a spatula and added salt. The fire was turned down and Riku carried the pan to the table, serving the eggs onto the plates Sora had set. Along with the eggs were pancakes, strips of bacon, and a lone sausage. Freshly squeezed orange juice filled two glasses, completing the typical breakfast.

Sora sat hungrily in front of his plate, eagerly awaiting Riku to finish serving his eggs. As soon as Riku took his seat, Sora dug right in, not even taking time to chew. He swallowed the food down with the orange juice and used maple syrup to make it slide down his throat quicker.

Riku didn't have much of an appetite, mainly watching the brunet ingest his meal. A smudge of maple syrup lingered on the side of Sora's lips and Riku took a napkin and gently dabbed it away. This time, Sora didn't flinch away. "Thanks." He said with a mouth full of pancakes.

Instantly, Riku thought that Roxas had done something to Sora. Something that made him unsusceptible to a guy's touch, but he cast the thought aside, angry at himself for thinking about it too much.

As soon as Sora finished, they drove to the Wicked. Today, Sora was going to have his first photo shoot and Riku had to finish the scenes with Sephiroth and a new recruit. He parked in the parking lot and they went into the seemingly abandoned warehouse.

Cloud was there to greet them as well as Leon. Cloud introduced Leon to Sora and vice versa. Leon nodded, inspecting Sora as Roxas had done the day before. "I see." He muttered to himself.

Roxas came to greet them as well. He nodded his head at Cloud and Leon and shook Riku's hand. Then, in front of the three, Roxas grabbed the back of Sora's head and pulled him into a kiss. Starting to get used to Roxas' lips, Sora invited the model's tongue into his mouth. The invitation was accepted and Sora soon felt something slippery in his mouth.

This was torture for Riku. He felt almost betrayed even though his relationship with Sora was nothing like this. His stomach squirmed, churning and gurgling. Riku left with Leon before the kiss could end, unsure if he could make it through the day after what he just saw.

Cloud waited until the two were finished before taking Sora to his photographer. A quick peck on the lips and Roxas went back to his photo shoot.

"Okay, Sora, this sweet gal over here will be your photographer. Don't worry, she's scarily good at what she does."

"_She_ has a name you know." The girl had her hands on her hips and glared at the blond before introducing herself to the young brunet. "My name is Aerith. Ace photographer at Wicked." A flash of light came from her camera, blinding Sora. "The best pictures are taken when the subject doesn't suspect they're coming." Sora rubbed his eyes, unable to stop seeing spots.

"I'll leave you two alone. With her on your side, front cover is all yours." Cloud gave him a thumbs up and ran to his photographer.

"Now, let's see." Aerith squinted, looking through the box-shape she made with her fingers. Sora stood perfectly still, watching the girl stare at him, seriously. For a professional, she wore an awful lot of pink; a pink, sleeveless tee that only went down to her belly button with a small red jacket that went up to her elbows. Her camera hung around her neck, swaying with her body. She wore a pink mini-skirt that showed her legs and accented her thighs. And a rather large, pink bow that kept her hair tied in a long braid, falling down to her skirt. "Yes, I think you'll do just fine. Here, put these on." She threw Sora some clothing and waited for him to change. When Sora failed to do anything at all she put her camera down. "Don't worry, I won't peak if you don't want me to." She then covered her eyes and turned around.

Nobody seemed to be looking at him, so Sora removed his shirt and pants, putting on the ones that Aerith had given him. Aerith looked between her fingers at Sora, grinning madly as the brunet struggled with the pants. Her giggle nearly made Sora fall over, embarrassed that she was peaking.

Finished, Aerith got her camera ready and fixed Sora that he had the proper light and poise. "This is the designer Yuffie's new ninja line. It will be coming out before the holidays in all clothing stores. So give me some ninja-style poses." One eye was looking through the camera while the other stared at Sora.

The bottom of Sora's face was hidden behind a cloth mask, showing off his hypnotic eyes. The shirt had a high collar, covering most of Sora's neck and hung loose around his body, allowing for easy movement. The pants were complicated, having many pockets and zippers. It was difficult to tell which way was the front and which was the back. Yet, they somehow looked appealing on the brunet. Sora's feet were bare and Aerith instructed him on what poses to do.

There were many flashes of bright lights, but Sora obeyed whatever the photographer told him. He was so caught up in the photo shoot that he didn't notice the crowd forming behind Aerith. Another bright flash and Sora switched from a crouching position to a cross-legged one. He surprised himself with the way he flirted with the camera, very unlike himself.

When he was alone, or with Riku, it was easy to be free and easygoing. With just a camera, Sora felt that same attitude. He no longer heard Aerith's instructions and moved on his own, letting his body roam around. The intense lights made Sora sweat, giving a shine to his body. The hair that seemed to defy gravity fell over his eyes, increasing the illusion of secrecy. With the outfit, it was difficult to see that it was Sora who caught your attention.

After a final shot, the shutter was closed and Aerith told Sora that they were finished. The crowd that had formed whistled and howled, wanting to know who the model was. The only other time they watched another model was when Roxas had a photo shoot. But Roxas was on the other side of the room, preparing for the photo shoot. So who was this mysterious model?

"You're a natural, Sora." Aerith commented, putting the lens back on her camera. "It's hard to believe that was your first photo shoot. We'll be working together from now on, so don't go to any other photographers." She winked and walked past the crowd of people, before yelling behind her. "Come back in an hour for the next shoot." With a wave, Aerith left the Wicked for a smoke.

Sora took off his mask, feeling sweaty under the hot lights. That's when he noticed all the people staring at him, hungrily. Their eyes looked up and down Sora, wondering what lay beneath the ninja clothing. Closer they came, a few steps at a time. Most of them were much older than Sora, appearing to be in their twenties. The looks in their eyes lingered on Sora's crotch area, having dirty thoughts.

There was no where to go. Sora was trapped, lusting people in front of him and a wall behind him. He saw Riku rushing towards him, just noticing all the models that surrounded the brunet. Closer they came and faster Riku ran to his best friend, knowing exactly what the models were thinking of doing to him, not caring that he was underage.

Pushing past them, Riku forced his way inside the crowd, coming to his friend's aid. But he came too late.

Roxas was already on Sora's side, glaring at them all. He held Sora close, fearing to let him go. As soon as they saw Roxas, most of the younger models stopped dead in their tracks, but the older ones persisted to the two youngest models. It was the kill two birds with one stone scenario, only that the stone was a crowd of boy hungry models.

These models were older and stronger than them, but Roxas remained firm and cool, not budging. Riku found himself useless, unable to do anything to help.

"What's going on here?" Everyone looked behind them, seeing Leon, Cloud and Sephiroth. Leon was a threat in that his position at Wicked was very high, and Cloud was a threat by association with the director. And nobody would ever cross Sephiroth, having too much respect for the first model of Wicked. His position was just as high as Leon's, probably higher.

Slowly, the crowd evaporated, revealing Sora and Roxas in each other's embrace. "Are you alright?" Roxas whispered to the brunet, brushing the hair from Sora's eyes. Sora nodded and held tighter onto Roxas, internally wounding the platinum blond who watched. Seeing as how he wasn't needed, Riku left grudgingly back to other room, dragging Sephiroth along with him.

Seeing that everything was fine now, Leon followed them, leaving Cloud with the pair. The blond watched as the two stared into each other's eyes, speaking without words. Their foreheads touched. Roxas looked down at Sora and the brunet looked up at him. Sora licked his lips, accidentally brushing his tongue against Roxas' mouth. Taking it as a sign, Roxas leaned closer, letting Sora kiss him. Gently, Sora closed his eyes and slipped his tongue into Roxas' mouth. The top model tasted so sweet, not like anyone else he had kissed. Sora pulled away, ridding himself a painful memory before it could start.

"What's wrong?" Roxas asked.

"Nothing. Everything's fine now."

-+-+-+-+-+-

"This is the last scene and then we're finished. The husband, Sephiroth, will arrive home to be with the house boy, Riku. You guys will go at it for awhile and then the wife will come home early. She'll get all prissy and angry and then you all say your lines. After that, the threesome will commence. Any questions?" Leon held onto the script, giving it one last glance.

"Who's going to be the wife?" Riku was on the bed, next to Sephiroth, wanting to get this over with. It was strange that there was going to be a female role at Wicked. The only girls in the building were either photographers or interns, never actual models.

Leon whistled and the wife entered. Her dark blue eyes were familiar to Riku, but her dark reddish hair was over her face. She stepped into the light, in front of them all. "Kairi will be the wife in this scene." Riku's heart stopped. "And…action!"

* * *

Finally, some drama's going to build up! I just want to say this to give you all a heads up. I'm a huge Kairi basher. I want her to die and suffer and not live anymore. Her name means 'separation' because she's trying to separate Riku and Sora from each other! I seriously despise her and it might show in my writing. So if she dies for no apparent reason, now you know why. Also, I wanted to add a new character, besides the ones I already introduced, but I'm tied between two people. Either, Seifer (Kingdom Hearts 2) or Axel. I don't really want this to be too KH2-ish, but it can't be helped since Roxas is in it. Just a warning for you all if one of those two pops up somewhere! Love you all, but not Kairi!  



	3. Betrayal

**Agony of Separation**

_Chapter 3 – Betrayal_

**Disclaimer: ** Kingdom Hearts is a magical place where the hearts of all those people who do not own it reside; battered, torn, broken, destroyed. My heart is there for I do not own it.

**Warning: **This chapter shall contain the following: Reversed pairings! You'll understand soon enough. And, uh, what else….Kairi! She won't be that important though (thank God!) at least not yet (NO!). And as the title suggests, I s'ppose that there will be betrayal of some sort…I'm not really sure yet. I usually just make up a title and hope that it makes sense XP.

**Author's Note: ** Let me start this off by saying that I'm really really sorry! I know haven't updated in I think over a month and please forgive me! You guys don't deserve to be treated like! But school is almost ending and the teachers decided to give us four projects all due on the same week! I began writing this chapter right after posting the other one, but then I stopped to do the projects and now completely forgot where I was going with it! So if sounds a little iffy, you know why!

Now that I'm done excusing myself I want to thank you all for reviewing! It made me feel extra awful that I got so many reviews and didn't post in the longest time. Again, I'm sorry! But you guys made me feel better when I was going to die of homework and I thank you deeply! Oh, and I listened to you guys by putting in Axel into this story! Majority rules and he will be in this story…I'm not sure how though…we'll just have to see!

And finally, I want to give credit to **theinfamousducky** for editing my chapter! Hooray! I have a beta and I'm so happy that I think I'm going to cry :cries: NU! I cried! Oh well, give her props or suffer!

_Previously:_Leon whistled and the wife entered. Her dark blue eyes were familiar to Riku, but her dark reddish hair was over her face. She stepped into the light, in front of them all. "Kairi will be wife in this scene." Riku's heart stopped. "And…action!"

* * *

The cafeteria was packed, crowded with starving teens just wanting to eat and goof off before the lunch bell rang. The line for food seemed infinite, seeming to not move at all. Sora and Riku were near the front, waiting impatiently for the smallest movement forward. 

Sora's shriek of surprise went unnoticed by the other students, too caught up in their conversations. "I forgot to ask what Kairi wanted!"

Riku turned to his best friend, already disliking the topic of choice. Ever since Sora had found himself a girlfriend, Riku felt even more left out. But he should have been happy for his friend for finally finding someone. Kairi seemed perfect for the brunet, able to handle his silences and deal with the boy's shy demeanor. It was a surprise when Sora had mustered up the courage to ask her out. Now, a couple of months had gone by and they were still together.

"Riku, can you go ask her for me? I have to save our places in line." There was no way to deny him. Sora didn't even have to ask, it was natural for Riku to obey without any hint of indifference.

Riku walked out of line and out of the cafeteria in search of Sora's girlfriend. Most of the time, the girl spent her time near the music room, listening to the notes that flowed out. Sometimes, it was a saxophone that caught her senses or a violin, even a tuba. The instrument didn't matter, only the music that came from it. Often, she would be rushing somewhere, only to stop at the sounds of the music room, making her forget about everything else.

All Riku had to do was follow the fluttering notes of a piano. This was different than the usual playing of strings or brass. This wasn't classical music, jazz, or anything assigned by the school. The type of music being played was unique in every aspect, from the keys that were hit to the person playing them.

So softly the sounds came, growing louder as Riku neared the music room. Beautiful music escaped the room, almost silent. Then, a strong crescendo arose; the part of a song before the climax. Louder the notes became, but still retained their natural sound without breaking. The notes were played higher up on the piano. The person playing them moved their fingers skillfully along the ivory keys, making them dance. The climax was coming, Riku could tell. Any second now, the hallways would be filled with the music of an instrumental genius.

There was silence. The high point of the song never came, no other note was played.

Riku entered the music room, wanting to see the person who had played so hypnotically only to stop in the middle of it. That was his mistake. Riku saw who had been playing the music. A senior known for his short temper that erupted without notice; teachers had felt his wrath, and students feared it, but it was his muse. It was through his anger that he achieved the most phenomenal ideas. It was through his anger that everyone knew his name to be Axel.

His height and strength intimidated people and his untamed, fiery hair didn't stop people from fearing him. Riku saw him sitting down on the piano bench and Kairi was on his lap. Their lips were pressed tightly against the other's, nothing how Kairi kissed Sora. Those kisses had been kind and gentle, nothing compared to this fierce clashing of tongues. Kairi was straddling her hips onto what Riku could see to be Axel's arousal. Her arms held herself up from the behind, banging on the piano keys. They were creating their own music, something that could not be made with any instrument.

Shocking to find her in such a position with someone she seldom waved at. Kairi and Axel, each polar to the other, it made no sense to how they ended up like this. Sweet, innocent, almost pure Kairi, making out with angry, fearful, talented Axel. Things didn't add up, but a picture's worth a thousand words. Something that couldn't be believed unless seen was occurring in front of Riku's own eyes. Behind Sora's.

The truth unleashed guilt into Riku, as if this was his doing. The wishes, the wanting, for a reason for Kairi and Sora to no longer be together, they had all come true. Here was the perfect excuse for Sora and Riku to be together. Riku would tell Sora how Kairi went behind his back and Sora would feel depressed, needing someone to get him through it. Then Riku would offer him comfort and the true feelings that Kairi obviously never had for the brunet. But all that was never going to happen. Riku would never have the courage to tell Sora about this, but he had to do something. If not tell Sora, then confront Kairi.

Axel and Kairi hadn't noticed him entering further into the music room until he closed the top of the grand piano. The loud smack made the two freeze, giving them the realization that they were no longer alone. Riku leaned on the instrument coolly, watching Kairi's surprised reaction when she saw him.

"Riku!" Her body jumped off of Axel and stood on its own, a reflex. "W-what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Sora wants to know what you want to eat, because he cares about you so much and doesn't want you to starve." Riku's tone was ice, the way he expressed anger.

Axel sat idly on the piano bench, bored with the scene. Kairi had nothing to say, how could she explain something that was so obvious?

"You two timing, no good, son of a bi—"

"Riku, please! This isn't what it looks like." It was cliché, but Kairi used the line anyway.

"How could you do this to Sora?" The anger was rising in Riku, but his voice remained cold towards Kairi.

"I didn't mean to do this!"

"Right and you just happened to fall onto his lap?" The angry sarcasm dripped from his lips, his eyes stained with fury that could have rivaled Axel's.

"You have to let me explain, Riku." Kairi pleaded.

"No, there's no need for anymore of your lies."

"You can't tell Sora!"

"No, I can't." Riku crossed his arms. "I have a heart and I know that Sora wouldn't be able to handle the news. So you're going to break up with him." The words were deadly serious.

"I-I can't do that! Sora, he's sensitive! You know that!"

"Break up with him." Riku repeated.

"Do it." Axel decided to join in the conversation, gaining stares from the other two. "This Sora guy, he sounds like a wuss. You'd be much better off with me." He smirked at Riku, tempting the platinum-blond.

"What did you say?" Riku's teeth were clenched tight and his hands balled up into fists.

"Want me to say it again?" He was challenging Riku, wanting to turn this into a battle of fists and not words. The two glared at each other, neither faltering in their stare. Axel cracked his knuckles, their sound much less inviting than the music of the piano.

Riku walked away, wanting nothing to do with them anymore. With his back turned, Riku reminded, "Break up with him."

After that, Kairi broke up with Sora, leaving the brunet heart broken. Even Riku's condolences couldn't help and may have made things worse. Sora refused to speak to anyone for a few months. The aches in his heart prevented him from doing anything else, but mope. Riku managed to get Sora's mind off of the girl by taking him traveling around the world, but that came at a cost. Neither of them graduated high school and led the lives they live today; with Riku working in one of the dirtiest businesses and Sora slowly following. What had he done?

-+-+-+-+-+-

The threesome scene was finished after the first take. Riku made sure of that. His performance was Oscar worthy for the kindness and pleasure he showed towards Kairi that were not at all genuine. Sephiroth had also been glad that it was over. He didn't care much for the other sex. Putting on a robe, Sephiroth went outside for a smoke and the rest of the crew ran around, gathering the film for editing.

"Nice work, Riku." Leon patted petted his head, ruffling the boy's hair.

Riku never knew how to respond to this. To say 'thanks' would mean that he accepted the compliment and Riku feared that once he did that, it would mean he had accepted his job.

Leon walked off to speak with the editors, leaving Riku back at the set with Kairi. The silence was awkward for both of them, both unsure of what to say. "What are you doing here?" They both said at the same time. Normally, people would laugh after that, but instead they remained silent.

"They picked me up on Preston St." For a moment, Riku's eyes went wide with shock, unable to picture seeing Kairi in such an area. A place where the homeless resided, begging anyone for food and money. The roads were paved with potholes and stained with cracks. Also, that was where deprived men would go to release their tension for a hefty price. The women that were scattered in the area had different prices, but sold the same thing—themselves.

"They offered me so much money and I couldn't refuse. I needed the money."

"Spare me. I don't want to hear it." Riku didn't let her finished. He wouldn't give her the opportunity to gain his pity. After what she did to Sora, Kairi had no right asking for sympathy.

"You know my story. Tell me why you're here."

Regretfully, Riku replied. "Probably the same reason as you," he brushed a hand through his hair thinking back, "I don't really remember. I've been here awhile and everything before is just a blur. After you broke up with Sora, I took him across the world, spending the inheritance my parents left me. Not the smartest idea, but it helped a little. The rent was due and I needed the money. I found this place on the internet and got an interview. They asked me how old I was and immediately put me in here."

"Does Sora know?" she asked. Riku shook his head. "Is—is Sora here?" the question had been on her mind since she first saw Riku. Those two were inseparable, but picturing Sora in this place was difficult.

"Yeah." Riku withdrew back into his shell, forbidding himself from speaking to Kairi. He already shared more than enough of his life with her, more than she deserved.

Seeing that she wasn't going to get any more of a response from Riku, Kairi let out a sigh and went to look for Leon. "They want me to stay here," her back was turned to Riku. "Permanently." Strutting her hips for no one in particular, Kairi walked off in her heels and mini skirt.

-+-+-+-+-+-

Aerith took the last shot of the Yuffie's ninja-style designs. Somehow, Sora had ended up against the wall with his legs spread apart and hands reaching for the heavens. His hair shadowed his face, giving him that sense of the unknown when Aerith flashed her camera. The process had been grueling for the both of them, neither unsure of how to portray the final outfit. Finally, they ended up squeezing Sora into the clothes and hid his front by showing his back.

This was done in order to divert one's eyes from the tight fitting clothing that failed to hide anything. But, the picture came out perfectly from what Aerith could tell. "Great job, Sora." Her compliment made Sora blush and that made Aerith take a random picture of him. "Same time tomorrow, don't be late." She waved at him and left Wicked, glad to have a shorter day than usual.

The lights were making him sweat and feel dirty. A towel was thrown over his head, surprising the brunet. Moving it away from his face, Sora saw Roxas standing in front of him with a towel around his neck. Sora dried himself off, feeling the softness of the towel envelop him. As soon as he was finished drying his face, Sora felt Roxas' lips, tastefully over his. Attempts to speak on the brunet's part were muffled by a tongue that slid into his mouth. Whatever Sora had wanted to say was now forgotten, replaced by the sole wanting of Roxas.

Roxas pulled away, seeing the irritated look on Sora's face for doing so. "I have to leave early." He said. "I'll pick you up later for our date."

With a wave, Roxas walked out of Wicked like the model that he was; with everyone's eyes on him. The announcement of a date left Sora in awe. Having a date would mean that this would be a relationship and not just some fling of lust. It would mean that Roxas actually had feelings. Sora wasn't sure why, but that thought made him blush and filled him with warmth.

Since Roxas left and Riku was nowhere to be found, Sora decided to head home early too. Riku wasn't home to make him anything to eat, so Sora's attempt at making lunch ended up with him having to put out a small fire. Hopefully, Riku wouldn't notice the burnt counter top.

The phone was in Sora's hand, dialing the number to a pizza restaurant. The pizza wouldn't arrive for another fifteen minutes, giving Sora enough free time to take a well needed shower and get into some clothing that didn't constrict his body. The doorbell rang and Sora paid for his pizza, already taking out a slice as he plopped himself on the couch. Nothing was on television from what Sora could tell when flipping the channels.

A movie case caught his eyes, just above the television set. Sora put his pizza back into its box and reached for the case. Sora coughed madly, chocking on the piece of pizza he had been chewing. Riku owned porno, but not just any porno. It was gay porno—but if only that was the thing that had shocked Sora.

The cover depicted a photo of Riku, wearing a white cap with half the sides red. The cap was familiar to him; something he had seen when he was a lot younger. Riku's once silver hair stuck out from the sides, now dyed black. He was almost unrecognizable. Like in the magazine Sora read before, Riku was completely naked, but the cover didn't cut off his lower torso this time. Instead, a pokéball was held, covering his most sensual area. The title of the video read "Poke a Man".

The case snapped as Sora opened it, removing the disc from the center. A DVD player was set up, only needing to be turned on. The disc was placed inside and Sora took in a deep breath. His body was moving on its own, changing the channel to watch the movie and moving back to the couch. All that was left was to press the play button.

The movie started.

-+-+-+-+-+-

It felt like ages since Riku last saw Sora. He had been working long hours to finish the movie and Sora had started modeling. They were always busy and hardly had time for each other anymore, and Riku felt like he was to blame. But he wanted a chance to make it up to the brunet by taking him out to dinner later on.

Leon wasn't easily convinced, but Riku was able to talk him into letting him leave early. They weren't going to shoot another movie for a couple of days, and now that Kairi was part of the crew, there would be an even longer delay. New script writers would have to be hired in order to incorporate the female role into the other movies; bisexual intercourse being the new thing that everyone wanted to watch. And like all other major corporations, Wicked fell into the demands of the consumers.

Riku's hair flowed behind him, the window of his car open. Newly bought groceries were in the back of his car, unneeded for the night, but later on for Sora's growling stomach. Traffic was light, giving Riku easy access into the streets and to his apartment. He arrived at home in no time. Taking a quick glance at the palm tree that stood outside of Sora's room, Riku entered the apartment complex and took the elevator to his room.

Noises were coming from his room; sounds that shouldn't be heard by the virgin ears of children. Immediately, images of Sora and Roxas popped into Riku's mind, forcing his fist to clench around the doorknob. His grip loosened when he recognized one of the sounds. One that he clearly remembered doing himself the week before.

Fumbling with his keys, Riku rushed to open the door, pushing hard against it and banging with the palm of his hand. Sora sat idly on the couch, eyes glued to the television; the rays of the screen glowing on his face in the dark room.

Beats coming from Riku's hearts pounded against his chest. It banged louder in his ears, covering the moans that came from the television. Riku's voice failed him, a series of cracks replacing it. Wide eyes stared at Sora who never looked away from the two men on screen.

One of them was Riku—pounding right into someone else with blond hair—yelling out "I choose you!" Riku remembered this part clearly. Next, he would throw a pokéball that would open to reveals a bottle of lubricant. Cloud would then reach for it and rub it all over him and Riku, groaning out while he stroked himself.

Riku unplugged the television before any of that could reveal itself to Sora. The brunet's eyes lingered to the corner, unable to look at his best friend.

"Sora, you have to let me explain." Sora waited, wanting to hear the reason, but no other words followed. Every explanation that Riku had seemed like a lie. Money was needed, no other job was available, or he never should have dropped out of high school. That was all a cover-up for the real reason why, but Sora couldn't know; ever.

"That's your job?" The brunet's voice sent a chill up Riku's spine. It was bitter and cold; unforgiving. "You sell your body for entertainment. Riku, why would you do that?" The question was a slap to Riku's face.

"…"

"I can't believe you. We're best friends Riku! You could have told me instead of waiting for me to figure it out. That just makes it worse."

"I can't tell you everything about me. There are some things that even best friends shouldn't know." Riku found his voice, but it came out angered. "You didn't tell me that you were gay!" The words were harsh, bruising the brunet internally.

"You didn't tell me _you_ were."

"How could you not know?" Riku almost laughed at Sora's naivety. "Everyone knew back in school. I didn't flaunt it like other people, but if you were really my best friend, you would have known."

"Why couldn't you just tell me? Why do you always have to be so secretive and alone! You've never been able to straight out and say something. You always think that others will figure things out if you don't tell them! I'm not a mind reader, Riku! It's always been hard for me to figure you out since the day we met. It's always been silence with you. Even when we traveled the world, you kept to yourself, afraid to speak to me or anyone else. What secret could be worse than this—" Sora flung the DVD case at Riku, hitting him in the chest. "—that you would keep me in the dark!" Sora's was breathing heavily, having yelled loud enough for the neighbors to bang against the walls in annoyance.

"I'm leaving." Grabbing his keys, Riku made his way to the door.

"Typical of you Riku! Leaving instead of talking! It's what you've always done!"

Riku stopped, half way out of the door. He faced Sora and opened his mouth as if to say something, but then closed it. "Just leave me alone." He finally said before slamming the door behind him.

Static hovered in the air from the DVD player, still playing despite the turned off TV. Besides that, the room was completely silent. Not even a breath could be heard from the brunet. This was heaven to the neighbors, thankful for the silence that droned on. The phone broke the quiet moment, ringing fiercely, begging to be answered.

Reluctantly, Sora picked up the receiver, unsure if he still had a voice. "Hello?" It was weak and hoarse, but still understandable.

"Sora? You alright? You don't sound alright."

"I'm fine, Roxas. Are…Are we still on for tonight?" The date was all Sora could look forward to now.

"Of course. I'll be right over."

There was a click on the other line and the dial tone followed, deafening Sora's ears. It was awhile before he actually put the phone back and got ready for Roxas' arrival. The movie was left running and the case remained on the floor. Sora didn't want to touch them or even look at them.

A knock came from the door and Sora eagerly opened it, wrapping his arms around Roxas. A tongue-filled kiss soon followed the embrace, surprising the model. Roxas pulled away for a second to speak. "You ready?"

"Yeah." Sora pulled Roxas inside and led him to his room, coating him with kisses the entire way. He was definitely ready for more than just their date.

-+-+-+-+-+-

Fury drove the platinum blond to the Traverse Tavern; another one of his many secrets that Sora didn't know about. Upon entering, Riku was blinded by the colorful lights and was captivated by the enthralling music. The place was crowded as always, the body heat making people sweat, but nobody cared. The close contact was accepted by them all, here for that sole purpose.

Tidus waved at Riku from the bar, already serving two shot glasses. Without the aid of lemon or salt, Riku gulped down the alcohol, shutting his eyes at the strong distaste.

"You alright?" Tidus was a blur in front of Riku. A mix of the alcohol and lights.

"More." Riku ordered, pulling out his wallet for many more tequila shots. He slammed the bills onto the counter and waited impatiently for Tidus to poor them. One glass after another was gulped down, burning his throat. The room spun around Riku, hindering his balance and sight. Out of the corner of his eye stood Tidus, eyeing him strangely. And out of the other was a man with fiery red hair, eyeing him hungrily.

"Let's dance." Another order, not a request, but the other man agreed and took Riku's hand. He pulled the platinum blond to the dance floor and began moving around Riku, shaking his hips in an eye catching way. The music's raging beat flowed through Riku, following the dancing lights. "Axel." Riku mumbled, his words slurred.

Axel stopped dancing, having heard his name being called. "Yeah? Have we met?"

Strong tequila coursed through Riku's blood, swaying his body to and fro. "You're a bastard." Riku tipped forward, breaking his fall with Axel's lips. His tongue wriggled into Axel's mouth massaging it softly. His drunken state bucked his hips forward, rubbing against Axel's fury arousal. A moan went unnoticed in the loud music.

Closer they came together, forgetting that they were supposed to be dancing. Axel slipped his hand up Riku's shirt, rubbing it all over his chest and body. It toyed with a nipple while they kissed fiercely. Sweat covered their bodies due to the flurry of lights. Their clothes tightened on their bodies because of this, wanting the need to be released from constraint. Giving in to his want, Axel pulled Riku's shirt over his head.

Toned muscles were revealed, dripping with sweat; a model appearance. Axel's teasing hand shifted down, lowering itself to the hem of Riku's pants. The belt was unbuckled, releasing the hold it had on Riku's pants. The banging kept everyone else's mind distracted from the two. Tidus saw them though and rushed to Riku.

"You guys can't do that here!" He exclaimed. "There's a room in the back for that." A smirk grew on Tidus' face as he showed them where the room was. "Have fun." He closed the door and headed back to attend to his serving duties.

At the sound of the door clicking shut, Riku and Axel attacked each other, forcefully pushing themselves onto the bed placed there. Riku's drunken state gave him unknown strength that put Axel under him. His shirt was pulled over his head and carelessly thrown to the side along with his belt. Riku's pants unzipped, hanging loose around his waist. Straddling his waist over Axel's obvious arousal, Riku force fed Axel his tongue.

The stylistic music pounded against Riku's chest, just audible through the door. Outside, he could hear the stepping feet of people dance and hollers of enjoyment. All of that was mixed into one great sound that threatened to deafen him. Everything in front of him had become a blur including Axel's face. Yet the feelings that dwelled in him were incredibly real. The want to release all the tension that had been building up ever since Sora moved in with him. It didn't matter that he was with someone he hardly new; Riku just wanted rid himself of all emotion. Axel's motives for this meeting could have been the same as Riku's, but at the moment the silver-haired model had no idea.

Riku shook his head, focusing more on the task at hand. Their tongues tangoed the dance of death, neither faltering nor missing a step. They followed the quick rhythm of Riku's bucking hips, surprised that they didn't get tongue-tied. Axel's shirt was the next thing to get thrown off the bed, quickly followed by platinum-blond.

Dominance had always been in Axel's repertoire which is why he had no choice but to make himself lie over Riku. Pale skin was exposed when Riku turned his head away. Making his mark, Axel covered a virgin area on Riku's neck with his lips and removed the pants that resembled a tent.

With Axel over him, Riku pressed up against him, rubbing his arousal against the red-head's soft skin.

-+-+-+-+-+-

"Sora, what's wrong?" Roxas was lying in Sora's bed, the covers barely hiding his nude body, reading a book he found on the night stand. Sora was sitting on the edge of the bed, still fully clothed.

Fear had overcome the brunet; a cowardice moment that stopped Sora from doing anything at all with the top model. Roxas had offered to take his clothes off first, to try and ease the tension of the room, but his actions ended up in vain. He had asked Sora many times if he was sure about doing this and Sora replied with a nod of his head each time.

"I'm sorry. I guess I wasn't ready yet." Despite the agreement Sora portrayed outside; inside, he was thinking of anything to get out of it. The words had popped out of Sora's mouth right after Riku left and Roxas arrived; anger mainly being the cause for his actions. Roxas had acted calm to the brunet's sudden need of him. He just wanted to get it done with, so that he would be able to enjoy it even more afterwards.

The stories of sex were all he had to go on. The tales of its glorious pleasures yet painful beginnings were spoken openly at Wicked; most of the models having already experienced it. Being the youngest among them, Roxas' experience in that subject was merely images portrayed through the words of others.

"Don't worry about it. We'll have plenty of other opportunities." Roxas played the situation out nice and cool, even though he had been dying to get it over with.

"Thanks." A moment of silence and then Sora revealed what had made him not go through with it. "Riku is working in porn." He blurted out.

"What?" Whatever Roxas had been thinking about, it was forgotten.

"The special program at Wicked. It's porn." Sora then pulled out the movie that starred Riku and tossed it at Roxas. "I can't believe that Riku would take part in something like that. I thought that there weren't any secrets between us and when I told him that he just said that he didn't' have to tell me everything about him. I mean, aren't best friends supposed to do that?" The bed shifted as Roxas scooted closer, wrapping an arm around Sora's slumped shoulders. "Shouldn't he be able to confide in me? No matter what it is? Even porn?"

Roxas had no answers to these questions. Partially because he knew they were rhetorical, but also because he had didn't want to remember the feelings that Sora now had. Those of deception, betrayal, and heartbreak. Sora's relationship with Riku didn't seem to go past friendship, but by the way Sora was acting, Roxas wasn't too sure. As far as Sora let on, he was his first and only boyfriend. But Roxas had been lied to before and didn't know if he was able to trust again. All he could do know was offer the brunet comfort.

Sora shed no tears, wanting to act strong in front of Roxas. Yet his body shook in Roxas' arms, lying comfortably in the crevice of his shoulder. The moment would have almost been tranquil if not for the violent burst of the door. Sora's body stiffed and pulled away from Roxas. The front door had been left unlocked, so there was no way of telling who could have caused the crash.

"Riku?" he called out, torn between sounding hopeful and angry. The reply Sora received was a series of moans, one identical to Riku's from the pornographic film and the other only known to Roxas.

Riku was standing over the couch, his pants around his ankles and shirt on the floor. It was much like the video only it was occurring in front of Sora. The moans, groans, panting, and grunts came to life and burned Sora's ears. The sight was incredibly arousing if it wasn't of his best friend. When Roxas finally came out of the room, his expression was just as shocked as Sora's.

"Axel?" A grunt was all the response Roxas needed to verify his notions. On the couch lay the red-head, legs in the air and body dripping with sweat.

When Axel saw who it was that called his name, he leaned up as far as Riku would let him and grinned madly. "Hey there, Roxas. What are you doing here?" Ignoring Riku's rhythmic pounding, Axel was attempting a conversation.

"I—I—I…" Roxas' cheeks flushed with crimson, enough for them to see before he ran out of the room. Sora followed, preferring the outside to the horrific scene indoors.

"Who's that?" Sora nearly yelled out, pointing back at the door.

"I have to go."

"What's Riku doing!" Sora asked. "Who's that other man? How do you know him? How does he know you? Why is Riku having…with him?"

Numerous questions and neither of them were answered. Roxas had been carrying Riku's book the entire time and let it fall at Sora's feet before he ran down the stairs, ignoring the elevator, and made sure that Sora didn't follow him. The brunet made no attempt to chase after him, but didn't dare return inside. Sora put his back against the door and let his body fall to the floor. The sounds escaped from beneath the crack, slipping into Sora's mind, implanting themselves there for later dreams and nightmares.

It wasn't until early in the morning, when the sun still refused to leave its sanctuary from behind the hills, did the sounds end. Still, Sora would not enter the apartment, fearing what he might see. Never before had Sora needed Riku as much as he did right then. The person he could talk to and bear his soul. But Riku was the person he couldn't even look at right now. If anything, he was the last person Sora would want to see. Bittersweet emotions kept the brunet awake for most of the night. Yet that didn't keep Riku and Axel from going to round two.

Sora opened the book, turning it to a chapter he knew very well. The third chapter of the book written by the memory of Riku's mother, 'Betrayal'

* * *

:breathes in heavily: Okay, I finally finished this chapter! I know it's not that great, but please bear with me! School ends in one more week so when summer vacation arrives, I promise that I'll be posting a lot more! Kairi isn't seen much in this chapter because she's not important yet, and more things will be revealed about Axel later and then there's the whole having to get Riku and Sora to end up with each other. Wow…I have a lot to do. But hopefully, I'll have you all to help me along the way! Thanks for enduring me and again, I'm really sorry for updating late! I love you guys! 


	4. Secrets

**Agony of Separation**

_Chapter 4 – Secrets_

**Disclaimer: ** You know the drill. I…do…not…own…Kingdom…Hearts…There! I hope you're happy for reminding me! The least you can do is not sue me.

**Warning: **This chapter will pretty much be the intro for the next chapter. I don't think anything big will occur in this little chappie of mine, but I've been wrong before. I guess Kairi will play a bigger role, but that's it, nothing really important. Nothing to really warn you guys about except that it's a yaoi…and if you don't know that by now then wow.

**Author's Note: ** School is officially over! Summer vacation rocks! Woot! I'm going to be writing a lot more now so hooray! I'm not really sure how I'm going to spend my vacation though…where was I going to go? I don't remember…was it Mexico? Ugh, I can't remember. Oh well, it'll come to me one of these days, but I'm going somewhere! I also have summer school and community service at the hospital, but that won't really take up a lot of my time. So just look forward to more updates and thank you again for reviewing! You guys are so nice!

Finally, I want to give thanks to my beta! **theinfamousducky**, you rock! Give her credit or suffer the consequences! Suffer I say!

_Previously:_Sora opened the book, turning it to a chapter he knew very well. The third chapter of the book written by the memory of Riku's mother, 'Betrayal'

* * *

Another movie had just finished; this one about a family's vacation to Hawaii. The teen children had their own sexual escapades on the beach, while their parents (Riku and Kairi) met a sexy masseuse (Axel). The final hot tub scene, featuring the three of them along with the children, was the one they just got to doing. Riku was wearing the swim trunks that had been taken off not long after the scene began. A cotton towel was wrapped around his waist while he pulled the shorts from beneath. Showers could be found in another room connected to the filming area; this was Riku's destination until Axel stopped him.

Axel snuck up from behind and wrapped his arms around Riku's waist, playfully pulling on the towel. "It feels great to be back. Months in Paris feel like an eternity away from Wicked." The crimson model had been moved to the agency in France, achieving the highest status possible in a modeling career. But the city of romance didn't suit Axel very well, and he was back at Wicked, meeting the new recruits and gaining praise for the stories of his ventures on the Eiffel Tower. "I never though I'd find someone from high school here, though. And to think there are two."

It had been two weeks since the incident at the apartment. That one night of lustful, drunk sex was almost enough to destroy many years of friendship. When Riku found Sora asleep against his door, recollections of the previous night returned, despite the bloodening hangover he had. Axel was fast asleep on the couch, drool apparent from the corner of his mouth. Nothing but a small blanket covered the crimson model. The living room was stained with the stench of alcohol and sex, all of which Riku wasn't proud of.

Carefully, Riku carried the sleeping brunet to his room and showered, ridding the evidence of last night's events. Yet nothing could get rid of the images that defiled his mind. Much of it was blurred and a daze, but he could recall enough of it to know that Sora must hate him.

That day was one best forgotten. The resurrection of the brunet only brought forth yelling and accusations that Riku didn't want to remember. All the shouting had awoken Axel who only added to it with his shouting hangover. In the end, Sora left, only returning to collect his things.

Two long weeks passed and Riku had a general idea to where Sora was staying. Roxas had an apartment on the far side of town, a place that Riku had no intention of visiting. Since then, the two friends hardly ever said a word to the other, mainly keeping to themselves. Riku continued making his films, now accompanied by Axel; and Sora continued to model, now as a duet with Roxas.

"Not now, Axel. I want to shower."

"Aw, okay, how 'bout I join you?" The crimson modeled unwrapped Riku's towel and let it fall to the floor.

"What about Kairi?"

"Hm? We broke up a long time ago, back in high school I think."

"In that case…" Riku picked up his towel and walked away, leaving a very deprived Axel behind. "No thanks."

Cleansing was in sight, but another interruption had to arise before Riku.

"No." He said quickly, answering the question that hadn't been asked yet.

"But Riku, it's been so long!" Kairi argued, putting her hands on her hips.

"You can't see Sora right now. It's not the right time." Riku said.

"It's never the right time. It hasn't been the right time for almost a month!"

"I know."

"Then…"

"Then what?"

Kairi threw her hands up in defeat followed by an annoyed exasperation. For weeks, Kairi had been asking Riku to see Sora, but to no avail. "I just want to talk to him." She said before leaving the room, heading in a direction that Riku hadn't trekked in awhile.

It only took Riku a moment before realizing where she was headed. Having no time to change, Riku adjusted the towel on his waist and dashed after Kairi, nearly slipping on the water that still dripped from his body.

The change of scenery didn't faze Riku. The switch to a modeling area was different then from where Riku worked in. The white walls covered the area, their purpose, to make it easier to change a set. The eyes of models fell upon Riku, mainly at the towel that threatened to fall. Their chuckles and stares did nothing for the platinum-blond since he was used to be being seen with hardly any clothing on. But the way they were looking at him made him feel uneasy, but there was no time to worry about that.

It had been awhile since Riku was among the other models and that put him at a disadvantage. Sora's whereabouts were unknown to him; his eyes searched all around for any sign of the brunet. There was Roxas, just finishing a photo shoot. His eyes fell upon Riku's towel and Roxas scoffed in disgust, sending a glare Riku's way.

Riku treated that like any other moment; he ignored it, running right past the top model. Sephiroth had decided to pose for a few flashes, modeling only the clothing of the highest paid designer. Normally, Riku would watch in support of his co-worker, but the chance of Sora meeting Kairi was just too high. Without giving the older man a second glance, the platinum-blond sprinted forward, tightening his grip on his towel.

Finally, the shooting area where Sora had his pictures taken was found, but without Sora. His photographer was standing with her camera set and ready, rubbing her temples in agitation.

"Aerith, have you seen Sora?" Riku asked, surprising the photographer.

"No!" She growled. "I've been waiting for him for fifteen minutes! Where can he be? If he doesn't show up soon, I'm going to have to substitute him." Aerith let out a deep breath and glanced at her watch. "Please go find him. I don't want to work with these amateurs." Her eyes just saw the glimmer of Riku's nude body in the bright lights. Looking lower, she also saw that all that hid Riku from the world was a cotton cloth.

"Stop laughing and help me find Sora!" Riku held tighter onto the towel and scowled, thinking that this was not the time to be cracking jokes.

"Sorry, I'll keep an eye open for him," Aerith adjusted the lens of her camera, preparing for Sora's shoot for when he returned. In the mean time, she took a couple of picture of Riku when he wasn't looking.

Riku's bare feet pressed down on the tiled floor, running to the next room. It was a sure thing that Sora wasn't among the other models and Riku doubted that the brunet would be in the changing room, so that left only one more room.

Sora stood out in the center of the pure, white thinking room. The brunet was curled up on the floor, staring blankly at the wall in front of him, and his mother's book lying open on the floor. There was no way he could have heard Riku's naked feet enter the room; his concentration forbade him from tuning into any sound. Riku was just glad that he beat Kairi to Sora, keeping her presence still a secret.

"…Sora?" Riku called, his voice coming out a whisper. Sora startled, slightly turning his head so he could see Riku through the corner of his eye.

"What do you want?" he asked.

So many things ran through Riku's head of what to say. Riku wanted to apologize for bringing Axel home, for getting drunk, for not admitting his feelings., but he couldn't say any of those things. Riku wanted to protect Sora from Kairi and he did for the time being, but now he was trapped in the thinking room with nothing to say.

"Aerith is looking for you. She's ready for the photo shoot." Was all Riku could think of.

"I know." Sora's eyes faltered when he noticed Riku in nothing but a towel. "I don't want to do anymore photo shoots."

"Oh?" The platinum blond trekked past the doorway and further into the room. "Why not?" Carefully, without Sora really noticing, he moved closer.

"I don't want to end up like you."

Riku stopped, unsure of what to make of Sora's words. Did the brunet mean that he didn't want to end up in his sort of job? Or just become the way he is now? Either way, the words prevented Riku from sitting beside the brunet, but just stand behind him.

"…Sora…that night I brought Axel over…"

"You were drunk." Sora couldn't see the expression that comment made on Riku's face.

"You could tell I guess."

"No. I knew you would be home drunk. When you ran away, you probably went to that bar."

"You know about that?" The whisper Riku used disappeared, replaced by a shocked, louder voice. "How can you know about that place?"

"I followed you once." Riku should have felt betrayed that Sora couldn't trust him, but he didn't; he couldn't. It was him who snuck around and kept all his secrets to himself, afraid to reveal any of them to anyone. Sora's action to follow him was what surprised him, not the act itself. "I didn't have a car, so Roxas drove me. We followed you for a few blocks until you stopped in front of an abandoned warehouse. You didn't do anything for the longest time and Roxas wanted to leave, saying that he had work in the morning. I let him go and I stayed behind. You finally left your car and went inside and so did I.

"It took me awhile to realize that it was a gay bar. There weren't any women and the guys were…really close to each other. I almost lost you in the crowd until I saw you at the bar. All the guys tried to dance with me and I couldn't get past them. I could barely see over their heads, but I saw this blond guy giving you a drink. You swallowed it all in one gulp and then another…and another. "

Riku desperately tried to recall which night Sora could have followed him, but so far, it sounded like all the other times he went there.

"After that, you ran to the dance floor and started dancing with four guys. I didn't know you knew how to dance, Riku. Probably something else you kept from me." That stung Riku. "You were like a whole different person. You weren't shy around them and you didn't care that they were…touching you. I almost couldn't believe that it was you that I had followed. Not only did I find out that you can dance, but you were really good at it. It didn't matter what music they played or how many people there were, you moved your legs and arms around each of them. This one guy even unbuckled your belt…"

Even with this information, Riku still could not figure out which night that was. Many times did someone try to get into Riku's pants and he took nothing of it. It was normal for a hand to travel too low or rub against his thigh. Riku sighed, hating himself for allowing people to do that to him, even though a part of him enjoyed it.

"The people around me wouldn't let me leave. They circled me…and no matter how hard I tried to get past them, they made sure that I couldn't. Everyone was too distracted with the music and flashing lights, that no one saw them pull me over to this room close to the bar. You were still dancing…"

Riku desperately hoped that nothing happened to Sora. His mind was yelling at him, screaming out why he didn't notice Sora earlier. Sora remained in a cross-legged position on the floor while Riku took a seat beside him. Sora scooted over a bit.

"That's when I saw Roxas come in and he ran to me. He punched one of the guys and kicked another one in the stomach. One of them tried to throw a beer bottle at him, but missed, hitting someone else in the back. That guy got mad and started fighting with the other one. Then everyone started throwing punches for no reason, just wanting an excuse to hit someone."

Finally, Riku was able to recall the night. He remembered there being a large ruckus, but he ignored it, caught up in the music and the other guys.

"Roxas was there for me. He ran to save me when you didn't."

"Sora…"

"…I think I love Roxas…" With those final words, Sora stood up from his crouching position and carefully walked out, trying really hard to not look down at Riku's tightly wrapped towel.

The door clicked as it shut closed leaving Riku inside its pure walls. The book still lay there, left untouched since his entrance. Admiring its binding, Riku gazed at the page that Sora had been on. The fourth chapter "Secrets" was printed in bold print, a chapter that Riku hated. In it revealed the lies that his mother had told to the ones she loved. She wrote it through the voice of a young boy, the protagonist of the story, someone molded into the shape of her son. The truths of the book made him slam it shut and throw it against the wall, almost hitting Kairi as she entered.

"Sora? Are you in here?" Her head poked out of the door, hopeful to seeing Sora, but instead finding the platinum-blond.

"He left."

Kairi sighed and picked up the book that had been so carelessly thrown. She began flipping through the pages, none of them catching her interest. "What is this?" She said, reading the title and author.

"Nothing."

Kairi tossed it at Riku who let it fall on his lap. "So did you tell Sora that I wanted to talk to him?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

"You never came up." He offered a fake smile that only caused her to roll her eyes.

"Why won't you let me talk to him?" Kairi fumed, crossing her arms in a childish manner. "I just want to catch up on things and see how he's doing."

"He's fine."

"That's not what I mean. I want to hear him say that. I've just…missed him. All I want to know is how things have been since high school. I know we didn't leave things in the best of ways, but that still shouldn't keep you from letting me see Sora."

"Kairi?" Of course, destiny chose this opportunity to remind Sora that he had forgotten his book. "What—what are you doing here?" Sora's sapphire orbs were wide open and his mouth was agape in surprise.

"Leaving." Riku answered for the girl.

"No I'm not." Kairi retorted in her stubborn manner. Sora's shock was to her advantage, allowing for her to walk up to him and embrace her arms around his neck. "Sora…" she nuzzled her nose in the crevice of his neck. "…I missed you."

Riku watched, stunned, at Kairi's attempt to reconcile. Losing Sora to Roxas was already heartbreaking enough. Sora said nothing, not even returning the Kairi's embrace; the shock was just too much. "Kairi, leave him alone." Riku muttered through clenched teeth.

"We have a lot of catching up to do, Sora." Kairi said softly, ignoring Riku. She grabbed Sora's hand and began to pull him out of the room. There was little struggle on Sora's part, but Riku was struggling with himself to not force the brunet to stay. Silently, Sora was dragged away, his mind blocking out the sounds of Kairi's voice and Riku's pleas.

-+-+-+-+-+-

"One more week, Squall." Cloud was curled up next to the film director. His arms wrapped around Leon's neck and his legs were across the man's lap.

"You know I hate being called that." His old porn name still haunted him with the aid of the blond. With one arm, Leon held Cloud up on his lap, and with the other, he held a lit cigarette. "Roxas and Sora…"

"It would be so much easier if Roxas was alone." Cloud's head lay on Leon's soft chest, feeling the movements of his breathing. "Roxas wanted it, even if he had no experience. Sora…he just doesn't understand. You saw how he reacted to Riku."

A puff of smoke blew from Leon's lips. "Yeah, but he'll do it. If Roxas does it, then so will Sora. The two are inseparable now and the magazine readers love it. Those two have been posing together for many shoots and I have to say, it's really bringing in more money. They want to see those two together and if showing more pictures of them helps us, then we should give the readers what they want."

"But that's not just it." Cloud added. "The readers want more."

"Exactly." The cigarette turned bright red as it was inhaled. Drops of ash fell onto the floor as Leon's hold on Cloud became more firm. It was rare for them to have a peaceful and intimate moment together, but when they did, they took full advantage of it. "One more week, Cloud. The writers have already started on the next film. Riku and Kairi can have a break for now, but after next week, we're going to need them more than ever." The smoke filled his lungs. "I see top-sellers for the next couple of months." The smoke escaped into the air.

"That is, if they agree to it." Cloud took a puff of smoke from Leon's cigarette.

"They'll have no choice. It's a game of supply and demand and demand is usually greater than the supply."

"Why are we doing this, Squall?" It wasn't guilt that brought up the question, only assurance.

"In the end, it's all about the money. It always is." An ash tray was filled with the remains of Leon's cigarette. Now that his hand was free, the director unzipped his pants.

-+-+-+-+-+-

Roxas had his hands and body pressed against a wall. His legs were spread apart with another leg in between, making sure that the position didn't change. Axel had Roxas pinned, limiting the top model's movement. "What do you want for your birthday?" whispered Axel, licking the bottom of Roxas' ear.

"What are you doing here?" Roxas tried to not fall into Axel's temptations, but his predicament was making it very difficult. "Aren't you supposed to be in Paris?" His eyes were closed tight and his teeth, clenched.

"It just wasn't any fun being away from you." Another tantalizing kiss to the neck made Roxas less stiff. "I missed your cries, your moans, your begging."

"I never begged."

"That's not how I remember it." Axel raised his leg slightly, rubbing it against Roxas' manhood. "We never did _it_, but I know you wanted to. Do you still want to, because I don't mind."

Roxas was having trouble standing. Axel's professional movements weakened his legs. His hands scraped against the wall in front of him until he was on his knees. Axel forcefully turned him around, putting Roxas face-to-face with his growing erection. Memories rushed back to Roxas, but were then forced away.

"No." Pushing himself up, Roxas cam up to Axel's nose, not quite eye-level. "I'm with Sora now and I don't need you anymore."

"That wimpy kid?" Axel said in disbelief. "You can't be serious? Why bother with someone like him? Riku's obviously in love with him and sorry to say, but you don't have a chance against Riku. They have that whole 'best friends' thing going on, so you should just give up and come back to me."

"I know that. But they hate each other right now, thanks to you." Roxas spoke bitterly, not wanting things to turn out the way they did. "Sora's the best thing that's happened to me and I don't need you messing things up."

"Stop talking like you're in love." Axel's legendary temper was rising, aimed at the top-model. "You don't care shit about Sora. You just want to fuck him senseless, just to get it over with. He'll never let you do that." Axel was referring to Riku now. "Forget about that wimp!"

"…No. I'm not crawling back to you." Roxas walked past Axel, hitting him with his shoulder.

When Axel was sure that he was alone, he released his anger. Anything that wasn't nailed down to the floor was flung at the wall, destroying it completely. He rammed his fists into the walls until he could no longer feel the pain. It didn't matter that it was his own apartment, nothing was spared.

-+-+-+-+-+-

Kairi had her arm linked with Sora's as they walked through the photo shootings. She was talking about everything, trying to make up for lost time while Sora still remained silent. Many things were running through Sora's mind at the time; wondering why she had returned after many years and why Riku had kept her secret. It was obvious to the brunet that Riku was aware of Kairi's return. Just the way they were sitting together in the thinking room was enough to show Sora that they were more than comfortable around each other. Before, when they were going out, Riku couldn't stand being in the same room as her, but now, they seemed like the best of friends to Sora.

Through Sora's wandering thoughts, he caught parts of what Kairi was saying. She told him about what happened after high school. That she was going to a university he had never heard of, but dropped out when she couldn't afford the tuition. After she left, Kairi said she had to do some dirty jobs just to get by. She never mentioned what sort of jobs though. Sora also discovered that she now worked at Wicked, but she wouldn't say doing what. Since she was with Riku, Sora pieced together that they probably worked together and that pulled him deeper into his silence.

Then she came to the point of their breakup, waiting until the end to tell it.

"Sora, I know what I did back in high school was wrong and I'm really sorry. It just happened all of a sudden and I didn't know what to do. Then Riku caught us and he told me—"

Sora snapped back from his thoughts, just listening to Kairi. "Riku caught us? Who's us?"

"Me and Axel, and I'm really sorry for what I did."

"What did you do?" Confused, Sora stopped their walking and gave Kairi all his attention.

"Didn't…didn't Riku ever tell you?" Suddenly, Kairi felt like she had said too much. But the thought of Riku keeping it a secret after so long never occurred to her, yet it seemed to be just what he had done.

"Tell me what?"

"That the reason why we broke up was because...because I kissed Axel." Sora's eyes went wide-eyed. "And then Riku saw us…and he told me to break up with you. He said if I didn't, then he would tell you what I did…and I guess he never did."

"You…cheated on me?" Sora's hair created a shadow over his face, hiding his growing depression. "And Riku knew…?" That must have been what hurt Sora the most. His best friend always kept secrets from him, but he didn't think that he would hold back something that meant so much. Sora wasn't even sure if he knew Riku anymore. The platinum-blond kept to himself so much, that recently, he seemed like a stranger. Drinking, bringing strangers back home, keeping this many secrets; this didn't seem like Riku at all when they were in high school. But people change, leaving everyone around them behind.

"Sora! Get over here, you're late!" Kairi and Sora both looked at Aerith waving angrily, holding her camera with the other hand. "We have to get this shoot done today." She ran closer to Sora, greeting Kairi as she did. "Sora? Come on, get dressed and into make-up we have to make up for lost time." Aerith snapped her camera, just noticing the brunet's sunken state. "Sora? Why aren't you saying anything?"

When Sora didn't speak it was Kairi who spoke for him. "Sora's not feeling all that well. Can you reschedule?"

"This has to be sent to the editor by the end of the day. There's no way I can reschedule." Aerith took another look at Sora and let out a sigh. "But I can use one of the other models. Feel better Sora, okay?" Aerith's braid swung behind her as she went to call one of the available models.

Kairi turned to Sora, to try and reason with him, but he wasn't there. His presence was gone along with his own reasoning. Kairi couldn't believe how badly she messed him. Riku had warned her since the beginning to keep away and she wouldn't listen. But if anything, she was going to make things right. All she had to do now was find Sora before Riku finds out what she did.

* * *

Okay, remember that this chapter is mainly a space filler for the next one. The next one is when things are revealed and all hell breaks loose! Please review this one though because you love me! Even if you don't love me, review! And again, give props to **theinfamousducky** for betaing (is that a word?) this chapter. So I'd like to end this with some friendly advice. AIDS kills, so always use a condom xD If you forget…then pray? 


	5. Anniversary

**Agony of Separation**

_Chapter 5 – Anniversary_

**Disclaimer: **KH2 in chemistry terms can stand for Potassium Hydride. And according to the world, I do not own that compound…just like the actual game…if you can't tell…my summer school class is chemistry :tear:

**Warning: **This chapter will contain um…angst? I didn't realize I was writing so much angst, but I guess I am…hmm…weird. There will also be some implied sexual situations, the consummation of alcohol, and um…yaoi? Yup, that's right, this story has yaoi. Fear it! I actually suggest embracing it…but that's just me…and every other normal human being…just saying.

**Author's Note: **Lovely, lovely reviews! I officially have over 100 reviews! And I have all of you to thank! This calls for a celebration! Since I cannot go and celebrate with you all, I'm going to put a party in the story. Yay! Just pretend that you're in it because you're all invited! Woot! PARTAY! But if you're underage you cannot drink! Then again…I'm not going to be paying much attention…not that I'm suggesting anything :shifty eyes: Anywho, enjoy this chapter and please review!

_Previously: _Kairi turned to Sora, to try and reason with him, but he wasn't there. His presence was gone along with his own reasoning. Kairi couldn't believe how badly she messed him. Riku had warned her since the beginning to keep away and she wouldn't listen. But if anything, she was going to make things right. All she had to do now was find Sora before Riku finds out what she did.

* * *

Roxas sat on his couch with one leg over the other, reading the latest issue of the Wicked. This month's issue depicted what would become the most well-known day at Wicked. The black and white print stated that the next day would be Roxas and Sora's birthdays. Nothing about a celebration was written except for the release of a brand new film starring Riku and Axel.

The movie had no description, but Roxas could already figure out what it was about; another hour-long film with Riku and Axel in various positions, moaning out each other's names. He closed the magazine and dropped it on the coffee table, sighing.

Six days have gone by since Sora last spoke like his old self. Before, the brunet was filled with so much life and energy. His bashful exterior was nearly torn away with the aid of Roxas, but that barrier seemed to have been rebuilt, now stronger than ever. Sora kept to himself, often muttering words that didn't make much sense to the top model. Roxas would catch the names "Kairi" and "Riku" a lot of the time, along with "cheated" and "secrets". Once, Roxas heard Axel's name come out of the brunet's cold lips.

Being left out in the cold drove Roxas insane, but he never let it show. Sora's sudden silence didn't immobilize him though. He continued to go to work, pose for Aerith's camera, and even give Roxas a taste of his lips. Those were the times that the faintest of smiles could be seen on his gloom face. Roxas seemed to be his only light during his time of turmoil.

Kairi came over Roxas' apartment once or twice to try and speak with Sora, but the brunet refused to see her each time. She told Roxas to tell Sora that she was very sorry. The message was passed on, but Sora made no reaction to it.

Riku visited when he heard about what happened between Sora and Kairi. That's when Roxas found out about Sora's past relationship with the girl and how it deteriorated. It also explained for his recent depression. Roxas told himself that it was just like all other break-ups and that it would pass with a couple more days. Riku, on the other hand, thought differently.

Having known the brunet for years, Riku came by everyday in an attempt to speak with Sora. Just like with Kairi, Sora refused to see him, and that made Roxas happy each time. Riku would leave, disappointed, everyday, but he would always gave Roxas the best advice he could. Riku would tell Roxas to never leave Sora's side; to always whisper soft, comforting words. Reluctantly, Roxas listened to Riku's words; his attempts usually ending up with Sora sleeping soundly on his lap.

Once did Riku show up with his eyes blood-shot and breath reeking of alcohol. That happened two days ago, when Roxas was met with the raging fists of Riku. Riku had demanded for Sora, yelling out the brunet's name so that everyone on the apartment's floor could hear. Roxas tried to reason, but gave up calm words when Riku forced his way inside. It was at that point that Sora came into the room and Riku ran to him. Roxas tried to pull Riku away as he pulled Sora into a tight embrace, but the platinum-blond was much stronger than him, especially under the impression of alcohol.

Riku's words were slurred and incoherent, but his grip around Sora remained strong. That day was when Sora chose to release his voice. Not even Riku deserved what was yelled at him that day. Sora screamed out that Riku always kept secrets from him, never telling the truth. That Kairi's unneeded break-up had to have been the worst thing he could have kept from him after all these years. He accused Riku of being the cause for his dropping out of high school. If Kairi never broke up with him, then they wouldn't have needed to go to around the world, missing more than a year of school and spending a life-savings amount of money. It was because of Riku's lies that the platinum-blond was the main star of pornography and that Kairi had now joined him.

Riku didn't return the next day or today. Sora spoke more freely after that, but never about Riku. Slowly, Sora was recovering from his recent heartache and that was all Roxas wanted for his birthday.

Roxas watched as Sora played with his crown necklace, a habit Roxas discovered Sora did when he was thinking intently. Sora was looking hard at a crossword puzzle, his eyes focused on the longest chain of boxes. The only clue given was "The name of the compound KH2" and that it was sixteen letters long. The end of his pencil was in his mouth, the sides being already having bite marks on them.

Sunday mornings never failed to make the ends of Roxas' lips curve up. Just watching the brunet attempt a crossword puzzle was enough to send a tingling sensation throughout the top model's body. Today was especially heart warming since their birthdays were only a day away. Roxas had gotten Sora's gift just yesterday when he had the day off.

The gift was hiding on the highest shelf of the linen closet, placed neatly in its miniature box. Inside, it held a necklace in the shape of a key. The key's handle was pure gold while the rest of it was a glimmering silver. Roxas wasn't sure why, but it seemed to go along with the crown pendant that Sora played with at the very moment. The purchase was instinctive and sudden, Roxas not really realizing what he had gotten until it was being put into a neatly wrapped box. This was Sora's birthday present.

Roxas' lap suddenly felt heavy and he was immediately pulled away from his reminiscing. Sora adjusted himself on Roxas, holding tightly to the newspaper. He pointed at a long chain of boxes with his chewed pencil and asked, "Do you know what this one is? I can't figure it out."

Roxas looked at the clue and number of boxes and gladly offered his help. He took the pencil from Sora's hand and began writing in letters. "I-a-m-h-u-n-g-r-y-.-F-e-e-d-m-e." Sora read aloud, confused at first, but then smiled and planted a kiss on Roxas' lips. "What are you in the mood for?"

Roxas could thing of a few things that had nothing to do with food, but responded with what his stomach wanted. "Waffles!"

"Okay then." Neither of them moved. "Well…aren't you going to make them?" Sora asked after awhile.

"I thought you were going to make them!"

"I can't cook."

"I can't either."

Both sat still, cross-armed and brows furrowed. "Eat out?" Sora offered.

"I guess we have no choice," replied Roxas, carefully moving Sora away from his lap and grabbing his keys. "You choose the place."

"Islands!"

"They don't serve waffles."

"You said I could choose the place." Sora slightly tilted his head and extended his lower lip, forming a pout that cannot be denied.

"But I wanted waf—" Roxas sighed, but smiled and shook his head. "Okay then, let's go to Islands."

The smallest of gestures like agreeing to go somewhere was enough to lighten Sora's mood. And having Sora in a good mood put Roxas in the same feeling.

-+-+-+-+-+-

"Riku, I'm so sorry about Sora. I sincerely thought that he already knew." This was Kairi's third visit to Riku' apartment that week. Her guilty conscience begged for closure, but Riku denied her of speaking to him until he finally gave in that morning.

"Just forget about it." Riku was lying on his couch, arm and leg hanging over the side. "It was my fault for never telling him. It was my fault he didn't finish high school…he made that clear a few days ago."

"I still feel really bad." Kairi was dressed in a lavender dress that hung tight around her arms. Her shoulders were bare, showing her pale skin. She had wanted to visit Riku before heading to Sunday mass. "Can I make it up to you somehow?"

"…Sora's gift." Riku muttered.

"What?"

"Sora's birthday is tomorrow. I need to pick up his present at the store. Pick it up for me." At that moment, Riku's couch was sanctuary and he had no intention of leaving it. He told Kairi where and what it was and gave her the money needed.

"Alright, Riku. I'll be back later then, okay?" Kairi took the money and placed it in her purse, putting that around her shoulder.

"Whatever…just hurry back." The door closed behind the girl and Riku shuddered at the silence that followed. Having nothing to distract him, Riku's mind was allowed to wander. It chose to relive the past few days when Sora's hatred for him was confirmed and when his love for Roxas surfaced.

"…_I think I love Roxas…"_

The words replayed in Riku's mind. Words that told so much yet revealed so little. Riku's focus was on the beginning of what Sora said.

"…_I think…"_

That meant that Sora was unsure. That there was a possibility that Sora had no such feelings for Roxas and that there was hope. But the last few days told a different story. They told a tragic tale of friendships ending and rivals forming. A long story that wouldn't end in a happy ending. Yet, despite what happened, Riku still wanted to give Sora his present and for the brunet to have a happy birthday.

Riku reached out to the coffee table until he felt soft leather. Pulling on his mother's book, Riku opened it to the fifth chapter "Anniversary". This excerpt of the book spoke of special days and the reasons for keeping them in memory. Riku read this chapter every year, always on the day before Sora's birthday. It reminded him why they remained friends for so long, but this year was different. Their friendship could not withstand the trials of betrayal and deception.

Several knocks on the door forced Riku to stop his reading. Lazily, Riku got off the couch and opened the door. Three people were there to greet him, none of them the one he wanted to see.

"Leon, Cloud, Axel…what do you want?" Riku said, not very welcoming, but allowed them into his apartment.

"We got news." Leon said, looking around the place, admiring the objects that Riku had bought with the money he earned in the dirty business.

"We're planning a surprise party for Sora!" Cloud said excitedly.

"And Roxas." Axel added, smirking at the couch that brought back memories.

"So?"

"We want you to help. We're going to have it at Wicked, tonight." Leon leaned against the kitchen counter, suddenly bored with everything.

"But Sora's birthday isn't until tomorrow." Riku already didn't like the idea. Sora was never much on parties and a surprise one would be the last thing he would want.

"We know that. That's why the party's going to be at midnight." The blond was cheerful, glad to give his friends a surprise party.

"All you have to do is get them there." Axel smirked again, knowing that Riku would hate the idea.

"No." That was the answer that Axel expected, but that's why he brought Cloud and Leon.

"Don't be a party pooper." Cloud whined. "It shouldn't be hard to get them there. You can say that there's an emergency or something."

"They'll never believe that." Leon was staring at the floor now, acting uninterested even though he was the opposite. "Axel, you bring Roxas and Riku will bring Sora."

Riku saw Axel's lips curve up menacingly, but ignored it. "Fine with me." Axel responded, trying to act as if he didn't care.

"No." Riku answered stubbornly.

"Riku, I know you're having issues with Sora, but you have to get past that." The ex-model walked over to Riku, glaring at the other two, telling them to wait in the hall with his stare. "You two may not be on the best of grounds, but this could be your only chance to fix things. I've seen how Sora avoids you, but he won't be able to avoid you this time. Axel can get Roxas away sooner than Sora and that's when you talk to him. Figure out things between yourselves first and then come to the party. You'll have fun and before you know it, you'll forget about whatever it is that's making you guys fight."

What was possibly the longest string of words that Leon had ever spoken consecutively left Riku speechless. Riku considered it, thinking hardly. The director made no further attempts to persuade him and headed to the door.

"Fine." Leon didn't pause in his step while Riku spoke. "I'll bring Sora." Riku couldn't see Leon's face because his back was turned, but knew that Leon was fighting a grin.

"Thank you." Leon opened the door and closed it behind him.

Riku waited until he couldn't hear the sounds of their footsteps before plopping himself on the couch again. He grabbed the book and waited for Kairi to arrive with Sora's gift before doing anything else.

-+-+-+-+-+-

"Who was it, Roxas?" Sora asked as Roxas turned off the phone.

"Hm? Oh, it was the wrong number." Roxas replied hesitant. He glanced at the clock that read 11:00pm and went into the linen closet. Standing on the ends of his feet, Roxas reached for what he needed and took out his coat as well. "I forgot to buy something today, I'll be right back." And without saying another word, Roxas quickly ran out of the apartment.

"But the stores aren't open this late." Sora told himself, thinking that something was wrong. There wasn't any more time to think about it because there was a knock on the door. "Roxas?" Sora called, opening it. Immediately, he tried to close it again, but a foot prevented it from shutting all the way. "Go away, Riku!"

"Sora please let me in. I just want to talk." Riku didn't push back, even though he could easily overpower the brunet.

"We don't have anything to talk about."

"Sora just let me in…please." Riku pleaded, something that Sora wasn't used to hearing. Reluctantly, Sora stepped away from the door, giving Riku passage inside.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Sora took refuge in the kitchen and distracted himself with dishes that needed washing. He dabbed a sponge with soap and left the water running.

"You have no idea how sorry I am. I wanted to tell you about Kairi, but I didn't want you to get hurt."

"So you lied to me…to help me?" Sora scoffed and plunged a plate into the warm water that pooled in the sink.

"No, I did it to protect you."

"I don't need protection."

"I know that now, Sora. I know that I was being selfish and maybe a little jealous, but I did it out of good intentions!"

A crash erupted from the floor, the after effects of dropping a plate. Pieces flew into the air and scattered all over the kitchen floor. "…Jealous? Jealous about what?" Sora didn't bother picking up the pieces and held tightly onto his hand with a washcloth.

"Sora, you're hurt." Riku pointed out, stepping closer to Sora. Instinctively, Sora removed the cloth and showed Riku his wound, an act that was always performed whenever he got hurt. Blood was dripping from where a shard of the plate cut him, running along the palm of his hand. The injury wasn't something to worry about, but Riku still took action and turned on the hot water. He moistened the cloth and carefully dabbed it onto Sora's cut, the brunet looking away as he did this. "Where do you keep the band-aids?" Riku asked.

"They're…They're in the bathroom cabinet."

Riku rushed off and retrieved the adhesive strip, placing it along the wound. His hand lingered on Sora's, feeling the softness of the boy's skin. It felt like an eternity since he last felt Sora's skin, and it was the same as he remembered it. How he longed to be able to feel that silky skin all the time.

"Riku…" The platinum blond looked up into crystal blue eyes; ones that were filled with confusion and anguish. "Were you jealous that I was with Kairi?" Riku had hoped that Sora had forgotten about that, but had hoped for too much.

"Of course not." Riku began, choosing his words carefully. "Kairi meant nothing to me and she still doesn't." His hand was still on Sora's, neither of them taking much notice of it.

"Then…what were you jealous of?" Sora's naivety took the better of him. The innocence that had followed him since youth was made more obvious now, taking Riku's ability to speak.

Riku's sudden loss for words came to his advantage at that moment. Moving closer, he pressed their bodies close together, putting his arms around Sora. The brunet's body stiffened, unused to such physical contact with Riku. But soon, Sora's body fell gently into place, his arms coming around Riku's back. Together, they warmed the other with more than just the embrace of their hug. The answer to Sora's question was only half-answered; the other half would come soon.

"I couldn't stand Kairi." Riku spoke, resting his head over Sora's spiky locks. The brunet listened intently, closing his eyes and letting Riku's voice swarm around him. "Since the day you said you liked her, I already didn't. She took you away from me, never leaving the two of us alone. I thought that I was jealous that she was spending so much time with you, but that wasn't all. I was jealous of the fact that she was with you—that you liked her more than me. I wanted you all to myself…I wanted you."

Sora raised his head so he could face Riku, but wasn't able to see much. Before he could realize what was happening, Sora had Riku's lips pressed against his. A sudden warmth filled Sora, tingling his sensations and provoking a response. His eyes fell over his sapphire orbs, shutting out the world. The only thought left in his mind was of Riku. But then, Roxas' image appeared and Sora pulled away, gasping for breath.

"Riku…why didn't you tell me sooner…?" Sora put his hands on the counter, flinching from his wound. "I'm with Roxas and he's been good to me. He doesn't deserve for me to do this behind his back…I'm going to go look for him." Sora walked right past Riku who remained still, his face shadowed of all emotion.

Just as Sora was about to leave, Riku stopped him. "Wait, I know where Roxas is."

"How do you know?" Sora asked.

"He's at Wicked. They're going to throw a surprise birthday party for you and him." Riku thought that the only way to convince Sora was by telling him the truth. He was through with lying all the time.

"Surprise birthday? But my birthday isn't until—"

"—tomorrow, I know. You're supposed to be there by midnight. I can take you…if you want."

"…Okay." It was difficult for Sora to refuse, especially after Riku's confession. Sora's own feelings were mixed and confused, unsure of how to react to Riku now.

"Sora." Riku called. "Here. Happy Birthday." A small box was pulled out from Riku's pocket and was handed to Sora. It was neatly wrapped in plain silver with a small, decorative bow on the top. "Open it."

Speechless, Sora pulled the cover of the box, gazing at its contents. Inside was a silver ornament, crafted into the shape of a star. In the center lay a stone of sapphire, shining brighter than the calm sea. Around the edges were emeralds, encrusted into the silver star.

"Riku—I—It's—thank you…" Sora was finding it difficult to form words.

"It's supposed to be a paopu fruit. Like the ones that grow on that palm tree you gave me when I first moved into my apartment. The person at the store said that it's not really something that can be worn, but cherished. He said that with each glance, it shows another memory of the person who gives it to you. Anyways, we should get going. It's almost midnight."

Sora tucked the paopu fruit shaped star back into its box and into his pocket. The gift was incredibly beautiful and thoughtful; a sign that what Riku had said before is true. Still, his best friend having feelings for him felt strange, but now that Sora thought about it, the signs had always been there. Now, it was up to him to decide if he felt the same.

-+-+-+-+-+-

Upon their arrival, Riku and Sora were welcomed with a well-hearted and very loud yelling of "Surprise!" by the models at Wicked. Despite Riku having told him about the party, Sora was till surprised by the number of people that showed up. He wasn't used to parties, especially ones that were dedicated to him.

Wicked had been decorated with many balloons and banners. Music was turned on and many of the models began to dance. Food was left out on a table for all to enjoy and a bowl was filled to the rim with punch. People mingled and danced, congratulating Sora as he passed by.

The first thought in Sora's mind was to find Roxas, but Riku had their arms linked, making him pretty to his movements. Sora couldn't lie; he rather enjoyed being pulled around by Riku. The platinum-blond led them to where Leon and Cloud were standing, stopping their conversation when they noticed the other's presence.

"Happy Birthday, Sora!" Greeted Cloud, holding a cup of "punch" in his hand. "What's it feel like to be the big 1-8?"

"The same?" Sora answered, feeling no different now than a few hours ago.

"That's good to hear." Leon said. "Can't have one of our biggest models go through a mid-life crisis." He then raised his cup Sora and tilted his head. "A toast to you, Sora." He motioned for Riku to get a cup for himself and Sora. "To a great and promising year at Wicked!" They raised their cups and hit them all together in the center before drinking.

Sora gulped down the punch without really knowing what was in it. There was a strong, distinct taste that was mixed with the sweet taste of the punch. "Sora, are you alright?" Riku asked, seeing Sora reacting strangely to the drink.

"No, I'm fine." Sora lied, taking another sip.

"You shouldn't worry too much, Riku. There's just a little alcohol in the punch." Cloud finished his drink and went to pour himself another.

"But Sora's too young to drink." Riku worried that Sora's first experience wouldn't be a good one; it hardly is.

"I'm fine, Riku. If you can drink it, then so can I." Sora told himself more than the others.

"That's the spirit. It's your birthday and you should be allowed to have a little fun. Now, go to your love toy over there." Cloud handed Sora his cup and pushed him in the direction of where Roxas was mingling with some models.

When Roxas saw Sora coming, he dismissed himself from the other models and gave a welcoming kiss to the brunet. "I'm sorry I had to leave so suddenly. They were trying to get me to come here." Roxas was drinking the same punch as Sora, but didn't seem to mind the alcoholic effects.

"Don't worry, they did the same to me." Sora neglected to mention that it was Riku who had convinced him to come and in more ways than just words.

"Oh, I almost forgot." Roxas pulled out Sora's gift from his pocket and handed it to him. "Happy Birthday." Sora offered a smile and reluctantly took the gift.

"Thanks. Here, Happy Birthday to you too." Sora gave Roxas his neatly wrapped gift. Together they both opened their presents from the other. Sora cherished the key that Roxas gave him, something that can be worn beside his mother's pendant. And Sora was glad that Roxas raised an eyebrow when he opened his gift up to find a bottle of lubricant. Sora moved right beside the model and whispered into his ear, "For later tonight." With that, Sora disappeared into the crowd, gaining many toasts and shoutings of 'Happy Birthday'.

It was Sora's first intention to finally sleep with Roxas on his birthday, but after that night, he wasn't so sure anymore. Riku had brought up emotions that Sora never considered before, but saw that they had always been there. They had a long history together that couldn't be replaced or broken by any deed and that's what made Sora's head ache—or was it the alcohol? Sora shook his head, wanting to have a fun night without having to think about the events occurring in his life.

Roxas took found the nearest punch table and poured himself many cups, drinking them all. Sora had riled up his hormones and confused him at the same time. Judging by the present he received, Sora sounded serious about later tonight. Roxas couldn't believe that Sora was going to actually sleep with him. He continued to think about tonight while standing near the punch for a quick and easy refill.

Riku had an idea of what Sora planned on giving Roxas for his birthday. He crushed the paper cup he had been holding and grabbed another, filling it to the rim with the special drink. Riku had promised himself that he would stop drinking so much, ever since he showed up at Roxas' apartment in drunken fury. But he couldn't keep his promise that night. It wasn't long before the punch bowl was completely exhausted of its contents.

The night flew by, almost a blur to the people. Sora saw lights everywhere, ones that weren't there before. The music had brought out a different person in Sora, one that danced with everyone without fear. Moving across the dance floor was proving to be a difficult task for him though; his balance would suddenly fail him and someone would have to help him on his feet. Roxas was having the same trouble. His eyes would droop and his body would lean lazily on a wall that didn't exist. He found himself thinking more and more about what Sora said, unable to contain the arousal that had been forming since Sora's last words. Somehow, Roxas found himself in the thinking room, alone with his thoughts.

Riku could no longer stand the music that rumbled in his ears. Every sound was amplified to him, causing a raging headache. All he wanted at that moment was some silence and isolation. That brought him to the thinking room where Roxas was gladly pleasuring himself. Neither looked at the other and saw a chance to help themselves. Roxas was in deep heat, wanting anything to help him with his release and Riku want to escape from the world created by the party.

Sora wobbled to one side of the room, using the wall as his rail. A door knob fell into his hand and he opened it, falling inside the thinking room. Inside was two blurs, moving wildly at one another. Their movements didn't halt, despite Sora's entrance. One of the people actually motioned for Sora to come and pulled him into a strong kiss. There was no objection on Sora's part and the three of them continued what they had been doing.

Axel wanted in on the fun. Seeing the other three go into the same room, Axel stealthily followed, making sure that he wasn't being followed himself. When all was clear, he quickly entered the white room and rid himself of all clothing.

Everything up to that point could not be remembered or recalled; having been wiped from their memories.

* * *

Okay, so we finally have some Sora and Riku going on…sorta. Hmmm, how far do you think I'll take it? I'm not really sure myself, so the next chapter may be full of surprises. You never know with me! Please comment on how this is going because I have school in like ten minutes! I sincerely hope that you enjoyed it! 


	6. Misunderstandings

**Agony of Separation**

_Chapter 6 – Misunderstandings_

**Disclaimer: **Me no own Kingdom Hearts, comprende?

**Warning: **This chapter will contain the after events of whatever happened in the last chapter… Which I don't really remember and I'm too lazy to reread. There shall also be yaoi and stuff I guess… Depends on my mood and whether I feel like it or not.

**Author's Note: **Gracias (that means 'thank you') for all the wonderful reviews! You guys always find ways to make me smile and giggle like a little schoolgirl about losing her virginity… Too much information? How about like a yaoi-obsessed guy who writes for the amusement of others? That sounds more accurate. But that's beside the point! I should be talking about this chapter, but instead, I'm talking about myself! I should stop being so selfish. Why am I so selfish? I blame the government for my selfishness… I'm selfish. Now to write the about this chapter…

_Previously: _Everything up to that point could not be remembered or recalled; having been wiped from their memories.

* * *

The police showed up at Wicked after the got many calls complaining about the loud music. The officers filed the party to be a rave at an old warehouse and filed no charges against anyone. They just called the party to an end and sent everyone home.

All the male models grudgingly left, annoyed, having not been able to eat the cake. They got into their cars and drove home, some yawning and wanting to go to sleep at three in the morning. Leon was one of those people who wanted rest and couldn't wait to get home, but Cloud continued to insist on going to the Traverse Tavern. It was almost impossible to say no to the blond, even though Leon has done it countless times, but this was one of those times that following Cloud was all he could do. Besides, he already got what he wanted from the party. Sleep would have been the best way to go, but he decided to give Cloud his share of fun.

Stowing away a camera and film in the trunk of his car, Leon sat in the driver's seat of his car and took off with Cloud right beside him. Upon arriving at Traverse Tavern they met up with Sephiroth who, like them, didn't get enough from the birthday bash. Exchanging greetings, they went into the notorious bar, not phased by its dazzling lights and dance-beat music. Riku was the one to tell them about the hidden bar, and since then they've all been making regular visits to the place. Usually it was with Riku, but today was an exception; they wanted to let him have his fun back at Wicked.

Surprisingly, Sephiroth followed the couple instead of just finding a random dance partner. No one said anything about this change of pace. They led the highest paid porn star to the dance floor, encircling him.

The beat of the music was fast and simple to dance to; the most played rhythm at the Traverse Tavern. This made it simple for Leon to grind his pelvis against Sephiroth, closing the space between them. Cloud was busy waving his arms to the beat and moving his self around the two of them. This was one of the few times that Sephiroth let his personality escape and roam free. He pulled Leon closer into an incomplete kiss, teasing Cloud. Not wanting the dance to continue any further, the blonde made his way in between the dancing couple, facing Leon.

Amused with Cloud's assertiveness, Sephiroth smirked as the pair danced together, unafraid to explore the other's body or show it off to the crowd around. A tradition of the dancing duo was to rid themselves with a piece of clothing before the song ended, and they stayed true to their tradition. By the end of the song, Cloud was missing his entire shirt, taken off when Leon wanted more access to his chest. Leon only lost his undershirt, now only having an unbuttoned shirt to cover him. They tried to bring Sephiroth into their strange tradition, but were only able to steal his belt. This, however, didn't change much since Sephiroth's pants were already tight around his legs.

After they worked up a sweat, the three made their way to the bar, ordering drinks from Tidus. Cloud sat on a stool, spinning around merrily on it, waiting for his margarita. Leon took a seat as well, his head buried in his arms. And Sephiroth leaned against the bar, watching all the people dance.

It wasn't until their drinks arrived that they began to talk. "Did you get it?" Sephiroth asked, not looking at them.

Cloud nodded his head viciously, having drunk too much punch at the party before. "Yup. And they didn't even notice a thing!" The blonde's enthusiasm was apparent, unlike the other two. Their enthusiasm was well guarded by their facial expressions, but it was there, subtly.

"Your punch did the trick. I doubt that they'll remember anything by morning." Leon took a sip of his Mojito, thinking that there wasn't such a thing as too much alcohol.

"It's nothing special. Just not something that little boys should be drinking. So when's the movie going to be ready by?" Sephiroth took this chance to light a cigarette, following the example of the people next to him.

"I'll hand it to the editors first thing in the morning. They should have it done in two days and it should be on shelves by the end of the week." Cloud leaned his head on Leon's shoulder, licking off the salt from his margarita.

"And the boys? What'll be done about them?" Sephiroth let the smoke escape his lips.

"Axel's going to take care of it." Reassured Leon.

"That's good." Sephiroth put out his cigarette on an ash tray. "If that's everything, then I'm going." He headed towards the dance floor that lay between him and the exit.

"Sephiroth, wait…" Cloud called; his eyes droopy and heavy and his words a bit slurred. "…Why don't you come to our place? We can have some fun—Oh! I have Twister!" Suddenly, Cloud's drowsiness disappeared and he gulped down the rest of his drink.

"Cloud, I don't think he wants to." Leon tried to calm the blond down, but to no avail.

"Don't be such a party pooper, Squall." Cloud attempted a pout and drew on Leon's chest with his finger, giving him the famous puppy dog eyes.

"Actually," Sephiroth smirked. "I can go for a game of Twister." Sephiroth led the way, holding onto his pants, while Leon followed with his mouth open and with Cloud pulling up the rear, mouth drooling.

-+-+-+-+-+-

A blue jay perched itself on the open window sill of Roxas' apartment, singing a beautiful melody of the morning. Roxas threw a shoe at it. He shifted beneath the covers, groaning out. Never before could he recall having such a headache as he had right then. His brain throbbed, banging on the inside of his head, attempting to escape. Not even the banging of his head against his pillow was enough to stop the internal pain.

He peaked from underneath the covers, regretting it almost immediately. The room spun in all directions; the furniture moving out of its place. The shoe he had thrown lay on the floor, seeming to walk on its own, and the bird returned to give an encore. Roxas threw the other shoe it at, nearly hurling it out the window.

The clock on the nightstand read ten in the morning. There was still time to go to work, but with the sudden illness that befell on him, Roxas just felt like calling in sick. After having thought that, the phone let out a shrill noise that deafened the top model. One ring after the other, it never ended. Roxas never knew just how loud the phone was. He covered his head with a pillow to block out the sound, yet the banshee's cry made its way into his eardrums.

Finally, the phone's shriek ended and the answering machine turned on. _"Roxas, are you there? It's me, Sora. I think something happened last night." _ Roxas listened intently, just realizing that Sora's warmth wasn't next to him as it usually was. _"I… I'm not sure what I did, but… Roxas, can you pick me up?" _ Sora's voice was starting to break, a sign that he was about to cry. _"Please, I can't walk. It hurts Roxas. I can't… I can't remember what I did last night. I'm sorry, Roxas. I can't remember. Please, just come pick me up before Riku wakes up…I'm at his apartment." _ Roxas threw the covers over the side of the bed and went to get his shoes. _"And Roxas… can you bring me some clothes?" _ Sora hung up the phone and Roxas sat on the edge of his bed, stunned.

There was no time to think about anything or ask questions. There was not time to think about how Sora ended up at Riku's apartment or why he was. Roxas tried to push back the thought of why Sora needed clothes. He prayed that they were dirty and not missing. Moving at the quickest pace imaginable, Roxas was dressed and ran out of his apartment.

On his drive to Riku's apartment, Roxas tried to recall the events of last night. He remembered Axel calling him, telling him that there was an emergency. The seriousness in Axel's voice was what brought Roxas to the man's apartment. It wasn't until Roxas actually arrived did he have feelings of regret.

Curiosity is what opened the door to Axel's candle-lit apartment, mesmerizing Roxas. Old feelings rekindled; feelings of the past being bought back. Axel was sprawled on the couch, hiding nothing from his visitor. A simple motion of the finger beckoned to Roxas, enthralling the top model.

Roxas moved closer to Axel and Axel sat up, grinning madly. Sora's unwillingness to sex made Roxas' daily life almost unbearable. The wanting of the brunet was too much to control, and Roxas was thinking that he would never be able to be intimate with Sora. This would be his only chance to get it over with; to finally rid himself of whatever fear held him back and advance onto the next stage of his career… and his life.

Roxas tried to block the rest out of his mind. He tried to remember what happened afterwards. Axel gave him a ride to the Wicked warehouse, informing him about the surprise party on the way. It was incredibly difficult to walk and Roxas had to resort to holding onto Axel's arm for support. A pain would shoot up his rear with each step, but Roxas failed to show it.

Everyone greeted them with a cheer and smiles, congratulating him and toasting to his name. Roxas just wanted to sit and rest, but that was too much to ask at a celebration meant for him. That's when he started drinking the spiked punch; something that would get his mind off the pain.

Roxas remembered meeting up with Sora and exchanging gifts. Sora had given Roxas the gift he wanted most; his self. After that, Roxas had drunk even more, partly due to anticipation, but mainly do to the immense guilt he was feeling. If he had only waited, then that night might have been more memorable, instead of an empty blur. That's what Roxas continued to think about, even when under the influence of the punch. Roxas could recall going into the thinking room and then…everything was a blur. Roxas couldn't remember what happened after that or how he managed to get home. He was sure that Sora was suffering from the same fate, wanting answers to what actually occurred that night.

With his heart beating out of his chest, Roxas made it to Riku's apartment, seeing the palm tree that told of his residence. The door to his room was luckily unlocked and Roxas entered as quietly as he could. That silence was almost broken when he saw Sora lying beside the phone, not a thread of clothing on his body.

His body leaned to the side, hiding his self from unwanted eyes. His shoulder was pressed up against the counter and the phone was clenched in his hand. His named had to be called for him to turn around.

"Sora." Roxas whispered, not wanting to awaken Riku. The brunet turned his head, keeping the front of his body hidden. "C'mon, let's go."

"I can't move…" Sora spoke softly, knowing that Riku was just in the other room. "It hurts when I try." The words caused a pain in the pit of Roxas' stomach. His heart felt like it was going to burst from his chest and his mind rattled with each blink. He felt such pain because he knew exactly what was wrong with Sora and what caused him his immobility. It was the same thing that Roxas suffered through just a night before.

"Are you sure you can't remember anything, Sora?" Roxas had to ask. He wanted to know who did this to him. This must have been Fate's way of getting revenge on him.

"No, can you?" Sora asked, eyes wide with hope.

Roxas shook his head and handed Sora the clothes that he brought. Sora quickly put on the white tee, but struggled with the pants. Those took awhile to put on because Sora would groan out with each movement and would stop, fearing that Riku had heard him. When the platinum blonde's snoring could still be heard, Sora resumed with clothing himself.

Sora attempted to stand on his own, trying to ignore the stinging pain from his lower back. Roxas aided him by putting Sora's arm around his shoulder, using his body for support. Together, they headed out of Riku's apartment, but not without saying goodbye to Riku.

The phone sent the same shrieking noise that it had done that morning. Roxas and Sora both faced the ringing phone, knowing that their stares wouldn't silence it. Roxas couldn't let go of Sora and Sora couldn't reach the phone on his own. Slowly, they scuttled towards it, keeping an eye on Riku's room for any signs of life.

The phone grew silent and their hearts stopped. Riku continued to sleep from what they could tell and they let out a held in breath. There was a beeping noise and the answering machine turned on, recording the voice of Axel.

"_Yo, Riku. Wake up and get your ass over at Wicked. Leon wants to show you the new movie, featuring two of our newest stars. Riku? Answer the phone, lazy ass! Riku!" _Axel shouted louder and louder while Roxas internally yelled at him to shut up. _"Will you wake up already! Take some aspirin for your hangover and get over here! No one sleeps this late unless…" _There was silence on the other end while Axel came to a profound conclusion. _"... Unless you took someone home with you! I remember what we did in the thinking room, but I didn't know that you would take one of them home with you. I should've taken one home too! Just have a quickie with him and get your fuckable ass over here!" _There was a click and the answering machine turned off.

Their worried eyes stared at Riku's door, neither of their gazes faltering. No sounds were heard from within Riku's room; unsure if that was a good or bad sign. Along with their anxiety came the many questions, brought forth by Axel's message. Did Riku know what happened last night? If so, then this could be their only chance to get some wanted answers. Answers to how Sora ended up in his apartment and to why he was found naked.

Yet, Sora's insecurity surpassed his curiosity, tugging on Roxas' sleeve. With a movement of his head, Sora directed Roxas to the door, wanting nothing more but to leave. Creeping away from the phone, they made their way. One foot after the other, moving across the soft carpet with Roxas holding tightly onto Sora.

The tension was building up, loosening Roxas' hold on the brunet. Though Sora took notice of this, he couldn't give warning. The fear of speaking was too great. As a result, Sora slipped past Roxas' fingers, falling with a thud on the floor and pulling Roxas down with him. Sora's fall wasn't anything to worry about, but Roxas stretched out to hold on to something, grabbing the phone line chord and the phone with it. There was a small, but loud crash, as the phone fell off the counter and into the kitchen's tiled floor. The receiver flung off and there was an apparent dial tone that echoed throughout the apartment. If that didn't awaken the sleeping blond, then nothing would.

Disturbed by the noises that went ignored before, Riku appeared in his doorway; hair ruffled, clothes wrinkled, and head throbbing. It took a moment for him to take in his surroundings. There was the phone, lying on the kitchen floor; the dial tone making his ears bleed. Then there was the finding of two people, sprawled on the floor, one over the other. One bore a striking resemblance to the brunet from the dream he just awoke from. A dream that felt so remarkably real that he could still feel the wetness in his pants.

Riku's drowsy eyes shot open, staring blankly at the two models. "What's going on here?" Riku asked, dumbfounded to find Roxas and Sora in his apartment in such a vulgar position. Upon realizing their predicament, Roxas pulled himself away from Sora and helped the brunette to his feet, raising suspicion from Riku. "What's wrong with Sora?"

Roxas couldn't hide the frustration he felt towards Riku. "You should know. You're the one who did this to him." The fact that Riku took Sora's innocence forced the words from Roxas' mouth. Though there was no evidence, he just knew that Riku was the one responsible for this.

"What are you talking about?" Both Sora and Riku said, not knowing what Roxas meant by his words.

"Sora, let's just go." Roxas almost commanded, but kept a soft tone, remembering Sora's inability to walk correctly.

"Wait," Sora released himself from Roxas' hold. "Do you know what happened to me?" he asked straightforward, wanting nothing more than to ease the confusion of his mind.

"What are you two talking about? It was your birthday yesterday and there was a party." Riku tried to remember, finding out that he couldn't. "Then…um…"

"Then you took advantage of Sora when he was drunk!" Roxas accused.

"What…?" Riku looked over at Sora, scanning his body for any signs of what could have occurred. The signs were there; the aching pain in his lower back and difficult to move around, but…there was no way that he would have done such a thing to Sora. The feelings were there, as well as the want, but Riku had more control than that—or so he thought. "Sora…did I? Did I do anything to you?"

"I can't remember...Axel said that you did though."

"Axel?" An incomplete puzzle was beginning to come together. "What did Axel say?" Sora pointed at the phone and Riku listened to the message, sickened by Axel's strange words. What he pieced together was that something happened in the thinking room, but Riku couldn't remember even going inside it.

"So Axel knows what happened?" Sora asked, thinking of the crimson-haired model, a person he didn't know very well. But he did know that he had some sort of connection with Roxas that Sora never asked about.

"I'll go see what Leon wants and ask Axel myself. I'll tell you whatever I discover. I'll find out who did this to you." Riku didn't want to believe that Sora's innocence was taken, but he knew it to be true. The least he could do is discover who the one that took it was. Part of him wanted to be held responsible, fulfilling the dreams he had for most of his life. But the way the act was committed seemed acted through alcohol and that was not how he wanted Sora's first time to be; with anyone.

Roxas was quiet after that, Axel on his mind. The same thoughts circled around him, telling him that he should have waited. Not only was there the immense guilt he felt for having cheated on Sora, but there was the anger that he could have gotten what he wanted that same night. Sora had offered himself to him, but Roxas was impatient and sought out the person who he knew would help him. The opportunity came with just a phone call from Axel and Roxas had taken it, suffering the consequences that followed.

When they got back to his apartment, Roxas remained silent in his bed room. Sora went to take a shower after Roxas told him about the cause of his pain. After that, Sora retreated into a mask once worn by Riku. As the hot water splashed over his body, Sora scrubbed his self with a bar soap. First, it was to cleanse his body, but he didn't stop; he couldn't. He wanted to reach his soul; his innocence. But his skin was a barrier that turned red with each rough scrub. Without realizing it, Sora's skin began to prune and wrinkle, having spent too much time in the water. Reluctantly, he turned off the purifying water and dried himself.

He caught a glimpse of his eyes in the mirror. To the ordinary, they would have looked the same, no different than the day before. But to Sora, he saw that his once shining eyes of blue had now become pale and listless. A fading memory of what he used to be. Maybe it was all in his head, but his fear of the unknown convinced him that it was so.

-+-+-+-+-+-

Wicked was unusually barren when Riku arrived. In fact, he couldn't spot any models or photographers. The room looked much bigger without any occupancy, being the size of about the Traverse Tavern bar, maybe bigger. His footsteps echoed loudly as they hit the polished floor. All the decorations from the party had been taken down and the building had been cleaned, as if the party never happened, But Riku knew for a fact that it did, despite his fading memory.

The area where he worked was just as empty as the rest of the building. There were no camera men, secretaries, interns, or even actors. Kairi was no where to be seen and neither was Leon or Axel. Riku walked onto the old set of his previous movie. The jungle vines still hung loose from the ceiling and his loin cloth was still tossed on the floor. He shuddered at the memory; a strange parody of Tarzan.

Riku went into the editing room, hoping to find some sign of life. Relief filled him when he saw Leon staring at screen, the glow flashing on his face. Cloud was there too, watching the screen with as much concentration as his lover. Axel did not care of the video, being the star of it, so he took refuge in the corner of the room. He was the first to notice Riku's presence.

"Riku, I'm so glad you made it." His friendly greeting was enough to push Riku back a few steps. "No need to be shy." He beckoned to Riku, pointing at the screen that hypnotized Leon and Cloud. "This is the new movie that's going to make us millions."

Curious, Riku set his eyes on the screen, trying to make out the images. "With just some editing and sound effects, this movie will be ready for release." Leon contemplated, thinking out loud.

It was difficult to make out the people on screen, but one of them, Riku immediately recognized as Roxas. He was sitting in the corner of the thinking room, his zipper down and hand in his pants. Without a sound buffer, the camera could not capture the moaning sounds that Roxas created, but that could be added in later.

"What the hell is this?" Riku asked, shocked. Roxas barely turned eighteen and already he was starring in porn? What about Sora? He thought, staring at Roxas' image, confirming that it was really him.

"That's Roxas, can't you tell?" Cloud answered. "Now be quiet, you're coming in." He shushed the platinum-blond and pointed at the screen fervently.

The door swung open and Riku stumbled inside, looking around the thinking room. He spotted Roxas and teetered towards him. Balance is a difficult thing to control when in a drunken state and Riku was oblivious to the fact that he had ever had control. It was Roxas who stood up, letting his pants fall, and let Riku fall onto his lips.

"What!" Riku shouted at the screen, almost sticking his fist through it were it not for Cloud's interference.

"I bet you're wondering what happened last night." Axel broke in, speaking smugly. "This video has the answers to all your questions."

"Keep watching. It's going to get more interesting." Leon crossed his arms and leaned back in his seat. Riku turned his attention back to the movie, mentally punching himself.

Riku saw that he had taken off his shirt and Roxas was tugging at his own. When the fabrics of their clothing were no more, they attacked each other with a flurry of kisses. They were pressed tightly against each other, their arousals apparently rubbing against the others.

The door opened yet again and Riku was shocked to see Sora stumble in. From what Riku could tell, Sora had no idea where he was. The brunette mumbled something and Riku's lips began to move. They spoke for awhile before Riku made his move. With a wave of his hand, he called to Sora, telling him to come closer. Roxas was busy trying to unbuckle Riku's pants to pay much attention to the brunette, but his interest was tweaked when Riku's and Sora's tongues clashed.

This scene enthralled Riku, keeping a strong hold on his attention. This was nothing like the kiss he had give Sora earlier. The kiss from the video was far more lustful, done without fear of rejection. The memory was forgotten, but Riku knew that he had enjoyed feeling the taste of what is Sora.

Roxas pulled on the hem of Sora's pants, wanting to strip him down to his birthday suit. But that deed was done by Riku, pushing Roxas' hand away and fiddling with Sora's zipper. Kneeling down, Riku pulled Sora's pants down to his ankles while Roxas decided to have a taste of Sora. Before any other act could be committed, Axel burst into the room, stripping himself to nothing. It was apparent that he wasn't as drunk as the rest of them. He was able to single out a person and launch his tongue at their nipple. The victim so happened to be Roxas, who didn't seem to mind at all. It was clear that Riku didn't mind either, now that he had Sora all to himself. Still on his knees, Riku took in Sora, giving into year's worth of hiding his feelings.

Riku couldn't look at the tape anymore. He couldn't believe that Roxas was right; that he was the one who took advantage of Sora. He didn't want it to happen that way. "Who recorded this?" For now, Riku held his temper, waiting for the person to reveal themselves so he can take out his anger. When they refused to answer, Riku asked again, more demanding now. "Who the fuck recorded this? Why didn't you stop us or do something!"

"Riku, calm down. There's really nothing to worry about. Nobody got hurt." Leon reasoned, never losing his calm.

"Nobody got hurt?" Riku repeated bitterly. "What about Sora? You took his virginity from him! You took advantage of him!"

"Actually, you were the one who took his virginity." Cloud corrected.

"Shut up!" He spat. "You can't put this out on the market."

"Sure we can. You're under contract as well as Axel and the other two were technically of legal age. We have every right to broadcast this tape and make millions. Our consumers love you and Axel together and will enjoy watching the new hottest couple, Roxas and Sora. What do you think would happen if we put you all together? Money would start raining from the sky and into our pockets. Of course, you'll get paid for this." Leon pulled out a checkbook and began writing a number with many zeroes.

"Fuck off." Riku tore the check that was handed to him and stormed out. "I quit." He yelled back at them, making his way out of Wicked for the last time.

* * *

What do you guys think? Honestly, I don't really like how this chapter turned out, but maybe it's just me. I'm very open to criticism and advice. Let me know what you think in your review, please. I feel like I'm getting in a funk, but again, it could just be me. Until the next chapter!

**Note from the Beta person-ness:** If you don't like this story, you need to be shot. This is the best fanfic ever.  
With lots of love for the author,  
Dom


	7. Reactions

**Agony of Separation**

_Chapter 7 – Reactions_

**Disclaimer**: Je ne possédes pas le Royaume de Coeurs. (Translation: I do no own Kingdom Hearts.) I'm just making sure that I haven't forgotten any of my French.

**Warning**: This chapter will jump ahead a couple of weeks since the last chapter. I've completely lost touch with everything that had been going on so that explains the jump. I pretty much fell off the face of the Earth for the past month myself so we'll see how this turns out. That's all the warning I have to give.

**Author's Note: **I'm VERY sorry for not updating in so long. There were some family issues that got my computer taken away and internet taken away. As soon as I got my computer back I began writing like there was no tomorrow so I can get this chapter out as quick as possible. I don't really remember what happened before and all my previous writings were deleted and I didn't have internet when writing this so I couldn't check what I wrote before, so if some things don't make sense, then you know why. Again, I'm really really sorry and I hope that you review at the end of this chapter.

-----

The red lines below Axel's eyes fell lower as his eyes closed and head tilted. Eyesight was unneeded for tickling the ivory. The music was laid out before him, but it went ignored. To create beautiful music, the song should come from the heart, not from black notes. This was one of those moments when Axel could feel his way around the piano, letting his emotions vent through his fingers. Each note played, connected with the one before it, turning into a melody of the utmost beauty.

His fiery hair danced along to the music, swaying around him. He hunched over the piano, pressing softly onto the keys. Then, without warning, he began to pound the keys—the virtuoso sounds being forced from the piano, but retaining the same harmonic sound of before.

Roxas watched in awe, fascinated by Axel's ability, his gift. It felt like ages since he last heard the model play and like centuries since the man played for him. The song was one he remembered clearly. It was the one Axel first performed when they met, years ago. He hated Axel for making him remember, but at the same time, he couldn't forget.

Axel was nearing the finale. Roxas kept silent, basking in the glory of what was their song. When the piece ended, Axel remained on the bench seat of the piano, waiting for Roxas to say something. Yet, as always, the top model was left dumb. Instead, Roxas spoke through his actions, planting a firm kiss on Axel's lips. The position was awkward, but neither cared. Axel's head tilted back and Roxas bent over him to reach the warm mouth.

Their kiss ended up with them moving to the bedroom. Roxas tugged on Axel's shirt, pulling it over his head. The man's bare chest was felt by Roxas' fingers. Each crevice, each muscle—nothing was left untouched. Their kiss deepened, pushing Roxas onto the soft bed. Using an arm to hold himself over Roxas, Axel moved to unbutton Roxas' shirt. The task was simple, experience guiding him through the process.

Roxas looked away, ashamed of his body. Compared to Axel, he felt frail and thin. It was to his surprise when he felt Axel's tongue sliding down his chest. His chest puffed as he held his breath. Axel's touch excited him, taking away his ability to breathe. It wasn't until he felt the sound of a zipper that he regained his breath. The man's red hair disappeared from sight and a flood of sensations coursed through Roxas' body. He bit his lip, trying hard to not call out Axel's name.

A phone ring erupted, interrupting the moment they had. Axel groaned and pulled away from Roxas. The ringing continued and he followed it to the source, walking past the cameras. He picked it up and answered it with a friendly "Hello?" The phone was snatched away by an angered Leon.

"What're you doing?"

"Answering my phone." Axel replied, seeming uninterested in the conversation.

"I can see that! Why'd you bring a phone during a shooting?"

"In case someone called."

"Lose the attitude, Axel." Axel took out a cigarette only to get it flung to the ground by the director. "I'm not in the mood for your PMSing, just go home. Riku, fill in for Axel." There was no response. "Riku! Get your ass over here!" Leon was clearly in a bad mood and didn't want to deal with Axel's anger issues or Riku's stubbornness. But then it dawned on him. Riku was gone.

"Miss your porn star?" Axel smirked, grabbing his coat to leave.

"I said go home." Axel put on his coat and walked out of the recording room, but not before giving Roxas a quick peck to the lips.

Since Riku's obvious hatred of the film they recorded, Leon felt like he lost one of his best people. The film (appropriately titled "Wicked Fun") brought in thousands of dollars. No other movie had sold that much in the history of Wicked. But the latest projects weren't doing as well.

Almost a month had passed since then and Roxas was asked to join the porn industry when he found out about the film. It wasn't something that could be kept secret from him and he discovered it when the new issue of Wicked was delivered. Leon had expected anger from the top model, maybe even a law suit, but instead, was asked to give Roxas a job. Leon had quickly agreed, expecting the same results as "Wicked Fun", but his expectations weren't met.

The public seemed to only enjoy the sexual escapades of the four lovers, but were only given two. Also, Riku's absence brought a reduction in sales which surprised Leon. Usually, people only cared about the sex and not really about the people having it. His only hope was to find Riku and bring him back or convince Sora to join Roxas. But that idea was immediately discarded, seeing as how Sora would never agree and neither would Riku.

Leon rubbed his temples, already feeling the headache that was coming. Nothing was going right at all. Roxas came over to the director, zipping his pants back up.

"Are you alright, Leon?" he asked.

"Yeah, don't worry about it. You can go home too if you want. We're done here." Roxas said his goodbyes and left, leaving Leon with his words. The director sighed, crossing his arms. He wasn't sure if he had been talking about the movie or the company.

-+-+-+-+-+-

A knock pulled Riku away from the stove. Dimming the flame, he wiped his hands on his apron before answering the door. Before, it would have been a shock to see Sora standing in his doorway, but now, it was as common as the excuse for his being there.

"Roxas didn't come home again." Riku let Sora in, telling him to make himself at home. The brunet smiled weakly, slouching to Riku's couch.

The first time this happened, they spent the entire night talking about it. From what Sora told Riku, Roxas would often come home late from work, smelling of alcohol and of something that smelled faintly familiar. Trouble was brewing between the happy couple, slowly pushing them apart. Ever since Roxas' new job at Wicked, the time they spent together was minimal to none. And when he got home, his clothes were wrinkled and sometimes torn.

Riku knew too well what was going on, but kept to himself. He had heard that Roxas was the new star of Wicked's special program. Sora, however, had been oblivious to this. Somehow, the tape was kept out of Sora's sight and he still knew nothing of its recording. The brunet didn't have the courage to enter a porno shop and hardly read articles in Wicked. The pictures were what interested him more.

But Roxas' job was revealed just as Riku's was long ago. He found a tape of his lover's "acting" and confronted him, just as he did with Riku. Through some persuasion that Riku couldn't figure out, Roxas was able to convince Sora to permit this. Sure, they didn't speak for a week, but after that, the two were back together and accepting of the other.

Sora knew that it meant Roxas having to sleep with other people, but he gave Roxas that freedom. Besides, it was only a job, right? Sora didn't think so anymore. He told Riku that he suspected Roxas of cheating, but he didn't want to believe it. He already gave Roxas the freedom to sleep with other men for work's sake so why should he suspect that the top model would want more?

"You let him get away with too much." Riku set the table for the two, going through the same routine. "He doesn't treat you right, Sora. You have to find someone better." Riku would attempt to convince Sora to leave Roxas, but the brunet would always defend him.

"But he was my first. He helped me when I needed him."

"You need him now and I don't see him running to your rescue." Riku tried to control his temper, not wanting to cause a fight between them. They were just starting to get along again and he didn't want to ruin it, even if it meant having to withdraw his feelings for Sora.

"That's because he's busy."

"Stop defending him!" Riku hit his wooden spoon against the countertop. "He's just hurting you, Sora! I don't understand how you can accept what he does so easily." Regaining his composure, Riku continued to serve the food.

"I accepted you for it, didn't I?" Sora fought back.

"But I wasn't your boyfriend!" Riku retorted.

"I know that, so just give him the benefit of the doubt." Sora got up to get some glasses and placed them neatly on the table cloth. He didn't want to fight, not right now.

Grudgingly, Riku unfolded his napkin and let the matter of discussion drop.

The scene would have looked romantic to anyone who was watching. The two ate the dinner that Riku prepared. An exquisite dish of salmon. He pulled out a bottle of wine and poured it into their glasses. He no longer drank as he did before, but a drink every once and awhile was fine. Their knees touched below the table, but neither seemed affected by the contact.

In actuality, Riku couldn't have been more nervous. On the outside, he appeared calm and as if he was still venting about the whole Roxas situation. But on the inside, he couldn't believe that he and Sora were so close to each other. Just the touch of their knees was enough to send sparks down his leg and put butterflies in his stomach. He felt that the slightest movement would disrupt Sora and move him away. The fork kept sliding between his fingers, slipping from the sweat that covered his hands. He took a sip of the wine, letting the taste fall down his throat and calm his nerves. Never before had he felt so agitated.

Just watching Sora eat made Riku's whole body tingle. Sora brought the fork up to his mouth, swallowing a piece of salmon. He reached for the wine glass and drank some, spilling a bit on the side of his mouth. Carefully, Sora wiped it away with his finger, sucking on it to clean it. Riku could've sworn that the brunet was doing this on purpose to torture him. When Sora saw Riku staring at him, he smiled and resumed eating. Riku melted in his seat.

Riku was saddened when Sora was finished eating and got up to wash his plate. But the view of Sora's behind made up for it. Riku leaned back in his seat, wanting a better view. He managed to balance himself on the chair's hind legs, hungered by anything but the food. With each wiping of the dish, Sora's hip swayed and Riku along with it. It was when Sora moved too far that Riku found his face flat against the floor.

The water turned off and Sora came running. "Riku, are you okay?"

Riku blinked, unable to believe that he had just fallen. "I'm alright." _'But I lost my dignity.' _Riku thought, recovering from his fall.

"Are you done with your food?"

Riku glanced at his plate. Half a fish was still there, but he no longer felt hungry. He nodded his head eagerly. Sora took the plate, scraped the remains into the garbage disposal and began washing once more. And again, Riku found himself staring at Sora, unable to look away.

To distract himself, Riku picked up the Wicked and began flipping through the pages. He took a seat on his leather couch and put one leg over the other as he read. An eye peaked over the head of the magazine, staring right at Sora's derriere. It moved from left to right, watching the brunet's every movement. Riku shook his head and focused back on the magazine. There, staring him in the face, was a picture of Sora—naked if not for the fog that surrounded him. Riku tossed the magazine on the floor and turned on the television.

Nothing caught his interest until he came up to the news. He raised the volume so he could hear over the water faucet. None of the other reporters seemed to want to interview a place such as Wicked except for the one being televised now and Riku could see why.

"I'm standing in front of WICKED! The most awesomest place evah!" His voice was feminine and his eyes darted back and forth between the camera and Leon. "I'm here with the one and only director of those movies we all know you love, Leon!" He applauded enthusiastically and pointed the microphone at Leon. "There has been tragic news that Wicked may go out of business." He placed the back of his hand to his forehead for added effect. "Say it isn't so."

"I can assure you that Wicked is doing better than ever. We have just been experiencing a minor setback from the loss of one of our employees." Leon spoke confidently, seeming as if everything really was fine.

"Surely one employee can't cause so much problem for your company?" The reporter pushed the microphone in front of Leon and raised his eyebrows continuously.

"True as that may be, all of our employees are a valuable asset to Wicked. The loss of one is one loss too much, but that definitely does not mean the end of Wicked."

It only took Riku a moment to figure out that they were talking about him.

"Well, there you have it folks. Rumors of the ill-fated Wicked have been shown to be incorrect and I for one will be anticipating the next issue." The reporter smacked his lips and the camera shifted to the news station.

Riku turned the television off, sitting in silence with Sora. "I can't believe it." Riku began.

"I know. The camera really does add ten pounds! Did you see Leon's waist?"

"Not that!" Riku groaned, but still saw Sora's point. "That Wicked might go out of business, just because I left."

"Really? I didn't hear your name mentioned and Leon said that everything was going fine." Sora thought back to the interview.

Riku sighed, not very surprised by Sora's naivety. "Leon was lying. He said that things were going wrong because an "employee" left. Do you know anyone else who quit?" Sora thought about it for a moment and Riku flung a pillow at him. "You're impossible."

"You never really told me why you quit now that I think about it."

"Hm?" Riku froze.

"I want to know why you quit."

"…huh?"

"Stop playing dumb! You never told me why you quit Wicked."

Riku glanced at the clock. "Oh, will you look at the time. Roxas is probably home by now. You should go before he wonders where you are." Riku jumped up and opened the door. "Thanks for dropping by. We should do this again sometime. Drive safely. And good night."

"It's only nine 'o' clock."

"Boy, how time flies. See you tomorrow." Riku held the door open, waiting for Sora to drop the question and leave.

Giving up, Sora decided that it probably was time to leave. "Why won't you tell me?" He stuck out his lower lip and looked up at Riku with big eyes.

"No! Unfair! You can't do that to me!" Riku covered his eyes, shielding himself from the dreaded pout of guilt.

"I just want to know, Riku. Please?" Sora moved dangerously close and pulled Riku's hands away from his eyes so that there was no escape.

"Must. Resist. Urge!"

"Don't resist it, Riku. Just let it out." Sora had no idea how much he was affecting Riku.

"If you say so." Riku leaned forward and captured Sora's lips into his. Surprised, Sora opened his mouth, but that only allowed for Riku to insert his tongue. The surprise ended quickly and Sora closed his eyes, captivated by the spur of the moment kiss. Riku's quitting his job no longer seemed important. He leaned closer to Riku, putting his hands against Riku's chest. Sora knew about Riku's feelings, but he was never sure of his own. The kiss only made him question them even more, but none of that mattered at that instant. What did matter was that Riku's hand on his butt was the best feeling ever.

Then, Riku pulled away, but remained close to Sora. His breathing was hard and he feared that Sora could feel his racing heart through his chest. He waited for Sora to say something; that they never should have done that or that he just got caught up in the moment, but the brunet said nothing. That was much worse.

Sora's mind was difficult to read. He stared up at Riku with those innocent looking eyes of his and held the silver haired ex-model close. To say that he hated the kiss would be a lie, but to say the truth would lead to more lies.

"Now would be a good time to say something." Their embrace was tight, impossible to escape. He heard Sora gulp and take in a deep breath. Sapphire orbs hid behind eye lids and Riku felt the soft touch of Sora's lips kissing him. Riku didn't need any words to know what Sora felt right then and there.

This kiss was softer, done to actually taste the other. Before either of them knew it, an hour had passed and they were sitting on the couch. It was the ring of Sora's cell phone that broke them apart. Between kisses, Riku told him to ignore it and for awhile Sora did. But the phone refused to quiet and with a groan Sora answered it.

"Sora? Where the hell are you?"

"Roxas!" Sora shrieked feeling as if he had been caught.

"I've been worried sick! Why weren't you answering your phone?"

"Why didn't I answer my phone?" Sora repeated, looking at Riku for an answer. "I was, um…I was…" Riku got up and started moving his hips. His hands moved all around his body trying to tell Sora that he was dancing at club where loud music would prevent a phone ring from being heard. Apparently, Sora was unable to grasp the meaning of Riku's antics and shouted out what he saw. "…touching myself? I was touching myself!" Riku collapsed on the floor and there was a silence on the other end of the line.

"Come home and I'll help you out." There was an obvious smirk on Roxas' face. "Hurry back."

"Will do." Sora hung the phone up and stared at Riku. "Why did you tell me I was touching myself!"

"It's not my fault you suck at charades!"

"Now I have to leave." The tone of Sora's voice surprised the both of them. It sounded as if he was disappointed that he had to go.

Sora went to the door and lingered in the doorway. Riku followed, avoiding looking into Sora's eyes. "Well, um, goodnight." Riku stuck out his hand, unable to think of anything else to do. Sora thought of something and took Riku's hand, pulling him forward into a final kiss of the night. "What does this mean…?"

"I don't know." Sora said truthfully. "I'll see you tomorrow." Riku waited until Sora got into the elevator before closing his door. His back leaned against the wood surface, unable to believe what he and Sora just did. Sleep seemed to be the farthest thing from his mind, but it pulled him into a world of dreams.

-+-+-+-+-+-

"I don't get it. Why won't he fuck me?" Axel slammed a beer bottle on the counter top of Traverse Tavern. "He let me take his fucking virginity and then bam! I don't' exist anymore. He says that it never should have happened and that he wants to keep everything "professional"." Axel took another swig of his beer and slammed it back down. "That fucking bastard."

Tidus was dragged into hearing Axel until everyone left. Now, it was just him and the red-head, and it was policy that he couldn't leave until every customer left. "Look, I really think that it's time for you to leave."

"You can't tell me when to leave! I'm telling you to leave!"

"I think you've had enough." Tidus took the beer bottle from Axel and flung into the garbage. "Here's some money for a cab."

"I have a car."

"I'm not letting you drive. I'll call a cab."

"You know what? You're a cab." Tidus sighed and picked up the phone. "Hey! Did ya hear me? I said you're a cab!"

Tidus put the phone down. "Forget it. I'll give you a ride home. Where do you live?"

"You wanna know where I live?" Axel smiled sheepishly. "I'll tell you _exactly_ where I live." Out of nowhere, Axel began to laugh maniacally, scaring Tidus.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Axel slurred something that sounded like a thank you and got out of Tidus' car. He climbed the stairs to Roxas' apartment and banged on the door. When Roxas opened the door he pounced on the model, knocking him down to the floor. Roxas struggled to free himself, wriggling from beneath Axel. His arms were pinned down and Axel held his legs down too.

"What are you doing?" Roxas demanded, hating Axel's strength.

"Don't ya miss me?"

"Are you drunk?" The intoxicating odor filled Roxas' lungs, gagging his throat. "Get off of me!"

"Shhhh." Axel whispered and looked around the room. "Sora might hear you…" When he heard nothing stirring in the other room or in the apartment, the drunken Axel positioned himself higher onto Roxas' waist. "…unless he's not here."

Once more, Roxas tried to push the stronger man away, but felt powerless beneath him. "Don't you get satisfied with all the movies we do together?" He growled through grit teeth.

"Not if you're just doing your job and not enjoying it." Axel straddled his hips, trying to gain a reaction from Roxas.

"Who ever said I wasn't enjoying it?" Getting Axel to leave quietly was almost impossible from what Roxas could remember from their time together years past. Letting out a long sigh, he decided to give in to temptation.

It was to Axel's amusement when the man beneath him thrust his hips upward, creating a friction that could not be ignored. Axel let out a loud, exaggerated groan and bent down to taste Roxas'. The model turned his head to the side, making Axel taste his neck instead. He could feel the man sucking on a single area, not afraid to use his tongue.

A hand slid down the denim of his pants, gripping strongly. "Shouldn't we move somewhere more…not in front of my doorway?" Roxas asked, pulling Axel's hand away. The man nodded fiercely and lifted Roxas up. He took the model to the first room he found that had a bed. Tossing Roxas onto it, Axel jumped after him and resumed his conquest of Roxas' pants.

Meanwhile, Sora was rushing home after his call from his lover. His brand new car was parked and he reached the apartment as fast as the elevator would allow him. The door had been left widely open so that anyone could peer inside. Sora blamed Roxas' horrible memory and closed the door behind as he entered. Flinging his keys onto the counter, the brunet got a coke from the fridge and took it to his room.

The scene he walked in on brought back horrible memories. His mind took him back to the time when he came home to find Axel thrusting right into Riku, both obviously drunk. Except that this time, Riku had become Roxas—and from what Sora could tell—was fully aware of what was going on.

The coke can fell from Sora's hand, spilling onto the carpeted floor. Axel turned to face him, holding tightly onto the bedspread. "Hey there, porn star." Axel's words were slurred and tied together making Sora think that he had misheard. That's when Roxas acknowledged his existence and pushed Axel away from him, knocking him down to the floor.

"Sora!" There was no way that he could lie about this. He had been caught in the act and by Sora of all people. No other alternative came to mind, but to tell the truth. "This was just a one-time thing, Sora. I didn't call him here! He's drunk out of his mind."

"But you're not."

"I thought he would go away if I did this!"

"Your plan just backfired 'cause I'm leaving." Sora grabbed his keys and ran out of the apartment, feeling the beginning of a tears forming in his eyes. He didn't even bother with the elevator and ran down the flight of stairs.

When he got to Riku's apartment, he threw himself into his best friend's arms and let the tears flow. Without knowing what was going on, Riku moved them both to the couch and held Sora tightly. He could feel Sora's body shake, forcing back his tears but unable to. It had been years since he last held Sora this close, since Sora wanted to be held by him.

The entire time, Riku didn't say anything. He pulled Sora closer, wanting to give the brunet some of his warmth. It seemed to have calmed him down seeing as how Sora's shaking stopped. He tilted his head from its place on Riku's chest, looking up into emerald gems that he had never really looked into. What he saw in Riku's eyes was the best friend that he had thought he lost. The one that had gotten him through school, cooked him dinners, made him laugh—the one that loved him.

What happened with Roxas didn't seem to matter anymore. That relationship was doomed from beginning, but Sora was grateful for it. It opened his eyes to the one person that truly mattered.

"Are you alright?" Riku asked, confused by Sora's sudden smile.

The brunet flung himself on Riku, pushing him down on the cushions of the couch. Making himself comfortable, he squeezed beside him and wrapped an arm around Riku's chest. His eyes ached from crying, but that feeling of dread was gone now. "Thanks, Riku..." He closed his eyes and fell asleep beside his best friend, leaving his sentence unfinished. He wanted to say "…for always being there." But the grains of sand had lulled him into sleep.

-+-+-+-+-+-

Waking up next to Sora felt almost as good as sleeping beside him. His arm was still draped over Riku's chest, moving with each breath taken. Riku's arm wrapped around Sora, holding the brunet close. He rested his head onto the pointed locks of chestnut, sinking into its surprising softness. Years of being friends and never before had Riku woken up to such a wondrous sight.

The worst part of that morning was having to get up and start breakfast. Riku felt traditional and stirred up some pancake mix. Not long into the frying of the bacon did Riku hear the brunet rise from the couch.

Morning drowsiness overtook Sora, blurring his thoughts of the night before. But it all soon returned in a sudden realization of his whereabouts. The confusion left quickly and was replaced by a feeling of safety. Much time had gone by when Sora first took refuge in Riku's home. It felt so natural to awake there to the aroma of freshly made breakfast.

"Morning, sleepy head." Riku called out behind him, putting the frying pan in the sink to cool.

Sora stretched his arms and stifled a yawn, letting out a moan of relaxation. "What time is it?"

Riku glanced at the oven timer. "Quarter-to-ten."

Sora groaned and fell back onto the couch. "I don't want to go to work. I feel a very sudden cold coming on." They both laughed and Sora called in sick before sitting down to breakfast.

The meal was eaten hungrily by the two. During the meal, Sora put down his fork and knife and decided on talking. He felt like he needed to explain himself to Riku for what happened last night, but he couldn't quite find the words to begin.

"Just eat. You don't have to tell me anything right now." Relief swarmed through Sora and he resumed the meal.

Sora couldn't help but notice that their knees were touching beneath the table. Without hesitating, Sora scooted closer and brushed his foot against Riku. He giggled at Riku's sudden jump in his seat. Another touch from Sora caused Riku to drop his fork.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say that you're doing that on purpose." Riku said, eyeing Sora suspiciously.

Sora feigned innocence. "What? Me? What ever do you mean?"

"Wicked has corrupted you."

"Probably. But you don't like me doing this?" Sora raised his foot up to Riku's thigh, moving higher up the leg. Riku clenched tightly onto the silverware, trying to control himself. And just as quickly as Sora taunted him, the brunet pulled his foot away. "Well, if that's the case, then I guess I should stop."

Riku cursed at himself. "When did you get so evil?"

"When you weren't looking." Sora gulped down the remains of his pancakes and carried the dish to the sink. "So what do you want to do today?"

'_You don't' want to know.' _ Riku thought hungrily. "Since you're already playing hooky, I suggest we do what all hookiers do."

"What's that?"

"The three M's." Sora raised an eyebrow. "Movies. Mall. Make-out." Sora didn't need to know anymore to be fully onboard with the idea. He borrowed some clothes from Riku and they left without any worries of work, home, or Roxas.

-----

I really hope that this chapter was worth it for you guys. I know that there was a huge change in…well, everything and I already said why. Again, sorry for the uber late update, but I'll try and get the next chapter up ASAP. In the meantime, please take a chance to review. Muchos thankies from the author!


	8. Decisions

**Agony of Separation**

_Chapter 8 – Decisions_

**Disclaimer: **Kiiiiiiiiiiiiiingdom Heeeeeeeeeeeearts! I don't own it as you should know by now. But the third one! Muwahahaha, we'll see. Actually, the restraining order won't let me go anywhere near Haley Joel Osment so I can't go to the production. :Sigh: I blame karma.

**Warning: **This chapter contains Riku and Sora! Finally! Some of you might be mad, glad to find a Roxas and Sora pairing. Well, you were warned from the beginning that this was a Sora and Riku fic. I'm sorry, but this is destiny and I cannot fight destiny (or fate…same difference).

**Author's Note:**School started for me on Tuesday and I'm already swamped with homework. Ugh! School must perish! Here's the eight chapter and don't forget to review! Also, updates will take awhile since school started and I'm not allowed to use the computer unless it's for "homework". So please just be patient.

_Previously_: "The three M's." Sora raised an eyebrow. "Movies. Mall. Make-out." Sora didn't need to know anymore to be fully onboard with the idea. He borrowed some clothes from Riku and they left without any worries of work, home, or Roxas.

-----

They took Sora's car when Riku said his car was in the shop. Yet, Riku was sitting behind the wheel, taking them to the movies. Traffic was light and they made it to the theatre in record time. Feeling all romantic, Riku opened the door for Sora.

"After you, miss." Riku grabbed Sora's hand, helping him out of the car.

"This doesn't make me the girl." The way Sora joked made it feel like they were going on an actual date. Sora already considered his relationship with Roxas over. And doing this with Riku allowed him to unveil an inner emotion that was kept hidden for years.

Riku got the popcorn with extra butter, remembering that Sora enjoyed it that way. They made their way into the theatre and found some seats near the back. The lights dimmed and the movie began to play, starting off with a man getting his brains blown out with a rocket launcher. It wasn't until the middle of the movie that Riku realized that this was supposed to be a comedy.

Throughout the entire film, Riku kept on looking over at Sora through the corner of his eye. Whenever blood filled the screen (making the people in the theatre laugh) Sora would jump in his seat, queasy at the sight.

The popcorn was held in Riku's lap and he would stop breathing whenever Sora reached over to get some. A few times their fingers touched when reaching for the buttered kernels. Sora would then pull his hand back, letting Riku have that piece of popcorn. Riku popped it in his mouth, knowing that Sora had touched it.

The movie didn't make much sense, but then again, Riku wasn't paying much attention to it. The way Sora scooted closer when the killer was about to strike made Riku want to wrap his arm around the brunet. So why didn't he? The mood was right and many of the other couples were doing it. But there was still that question that Sora might not want it.

Palms sweating, Riku slowly crept his arm behind Sora's seat. All he need now was to put it down over Sora's shoulder.

The killer took off his mask, revealing a green alien thing and attacked the defenseless transvestite. Sora jumped up, knocking Riku's hand away. "Sorry." He whispered and ate another popped kernel.

So much for putting the "moves" on Sora, thought Riku. With a sigh, he let his arm fall on the armrest and tried to concentrate on the movie. There was no way he would be able to understand what was going on because the alien was now wearing a red clown nose and prancing around. Riku reached for a popcorn, but found the bucket was empty. At the same moment, Sora reached into the empty bucket, in search of the same thing, but only found Riku's hand inside.

Sora's hand pulled away, but then returned, sliding across Riku's soft skin. His fingers ran down Riku's hand, feeling all around it. Then, he slid his fingers between Riku's, intertwining them. They held hands in the safety of the popcorn bucket, hidden from the view of anyone who may be watching. It seemed that Riku didn't have to make the first move after all. Now, he could focus on the film.

The lights turned back on and the credits scrolled up the screen.

"Wasn't that a great movie?" Sora asked, pulling his hand away as if it never happened.

Riku, of course, had no idea what the movie had been about, but still nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah, that alien thing really freaked me out." Riku tried to make conversation with the parts he could recall.

"Really? But it was nice of him helping that old lady give birth to the president."

"…" There was no way to respond to that. "Ready for our second place of hooky?"

"To the mall!" Sora pointed to nowhere in particular and they made their way back to the car.

The mall was on the other side of town, where Wicked was. He prayed that they wouldn't meet anyone while there. Riku hadn't kept in touch with anyone from there. Not Cloud, Sephiroth, or even Leon. Although Leon was the director of adult films, he had also been Riku's friend. A rarity in the platinum-blonde's life.

Thinking positive, Riku drove to the mall, helping Sora once more with getting out of the car. They made their way to one of the clothing shops and began rummaging through the racks of shirts. Riku picked one out and tossed it at Sora.

Looking at what Riku had chosen for him, Sora made a strange look at it. "Just try it on." He heard Riku say. "Wait, here." Riku tossed him a pair of pants and pushed Sora into the dressing room. "Now don't come out until you're wearing that."

"But they look kind of small." Sora said over the door of the dressing room.

"So? You've worn much tighter things at Wicked."

Riku listened to the odd noises coming from Sora's room. There was the sound of hangers dropping and a few grunts every now and then could be heard. There was a loud thud followed by a long silence.

"Is everything okay?"

"I can't get the jeans on."

"What?"

"I said that I can't—"

"I heard what you said. I meant that I can't believe that those won't fit you. Are you sure you're putting them on right?"

"Not unless they've invented a new way to put on pants."

"I'm coming in." Riku attempted to turned the doorknob, but found it locked. "Let me in, Sora!"

"No! You'll see how fat I am."

"You're not fat."

"Yes I am." Seeing as how there was no other way, Riku got down on his stomach and crawled beneath the raised door of the dressing room. "Peeping Tom!" Sora squealed, holding a shirt to cover his bare chest.

"Shush you and take that hanger out of your pants." Riku pointed at the hanger protruding from the back of the jeans.

Sora blushed and tried to remove it, struggling in the process.

"You have to take off your pants first."

"Then get out."

"And miss seeing your tidy-whiteys? I don't think so." Riku crossed his arms, standing firm, showing that he had no intention of leaving.

"I wear boxers for your information and get out!"

There was a knock on the door and they both froze. "Are you having some trouble, sir?" The lady of the store knocked again when Sora and Riku refused to answer. "Sir?"

Riku nudged Sora, motioning for him to say something. Sora shook his head, pointing at Riku and then at the door. Riku mouthed 'no' and nudged Sora again, accidentally hitting him in the ribs. Sora let out a yelp and Riku claimed victory.

Glaring at Riku, Sora spoke to the lady. "No thank you."

"Are you sure, sir? I thought a heard some noises."

"No, everything is fi—"

"Achoo!" Riku chose the time to sneeze as Sora spoke, disturbing the illusion that the changing room only had one person.

"Bless you, sirs?" Busted. "Please come out."

Riku opened the door, revealing Sora without a shirt on and clothes hanger in Riku's hand. Holding in laughter, Riku was pushed out by Sora and stared at judgingly by the lady. She walked away, but still kept an eye on the platinum-blond.

A moment later, Sora stepped out dressed in the clothes Riku picked out for him. It was a simple green shirt that read "I quit the band so now I play with myself" that had made Riku laugh when he saw it. The pants were faded and torn near the bottom. Even without the coat hanger in the back, they were a tight fit that could have challenged leather. The tight pants with the casual shirt made Sora irresistible. The lady was even staring at the brunet.

"We'll take it." Riku said when he noticed Sora was waiting for an answer.

"No way! I can't wear this in public!"

"Oh c'mon. It's better than the stuff they give you at Wicked." Sora had to admit that it was less revealing than what he had been forced to wear in the past.

They walked up the counter and paid for the clothing. Leaving they store, Sora saw a photo booth and immediately dragged Riku into it. Pulling the curtain behind them, Sora sat Riku down and took a seat beside him, waiting for the flash of the camera.

The first shot came as a surprise to Riku. Sora was smiling next to him and he chose that moment to scratch his nose. He sat still for the next one, but forgot to smile. It looked as if he was about to murder Sora. The brunet then wrapped his arms around Riku, closing his eyes and grinning at the camera. This was much more comfortable for Riku and he rested his head against Sora's hair, smiling as well. Riku thought they were finished and was getting up to leave when Sora yanked him back down by the shirt making him fall on his lap. The camera flashed just as Sora bent down and gave Riku a kiss on the lips.

Sora snatched the pictures as they printed out of the booth, laughing at the pictures they took. The final one showed Riku with his eyes wide open, taken completely by surprise by Sora's antics. "You know, you'd think that a model would take better pictures."

Riku took the photos, studying them. "What are you talking about? The pictures turned out fine. I can't take my eyes off of me." He smirked and put the photos in his back pocket. "I'm hungry." Riku set his eyes on the food court and made his way there with Sora following closely behind.

There were many varieties of foods to choose from. There were food items that ranged from tacos to sushi. The two ended up deciding on some good old-fashion pizza. And by old-fashion, they meant slobbered in cheese and pepperoni.

Everything seemed perfect. They were together, enjoying a pizza and relaxing at the mall. Nothing could ruin this moment. Nothing except…

"Roxas!" Sora shrieked. Riku turned around to see for himself. "Don't look! He might see you." Riku quickly snapped back to face Sora.

The platinum-blond felt the need to ask. "What happened between you two?"

Roxas was standing in line for a taco, scanning the crowd in his wait. "Now really isn't the time, Riku." Sora watched Roxas intently, getting ready to run if the need arises. "Please, can we leave?"

Letting it drop for now, Riku took a final bite of his pizza and they took off to the nearest store. Sora looked behind him the entire way, not wanting Roxas to follow. He was the last person he wanted to see.

They hid behind a display of whips and chains. Feeling that they were safe, Riku asked once more. "Sora, you have to tell me. Why are we hiding from Roxas?"

Riku was prepared for the worst, but that wasn't enough for what Sora had to say. "He cheated on me. You were right." Sora brought his knees up to his chest, holding tightly onto them. The severity of the deed slowly dawned over Sora. He hadn't had the time to think about it until now. The love of his life was found in the arms of another man. The person he had given his trust to betrayed him. Sora realized a long time ago that Roxas and Axel had some sort of history, but he never thought that it would ever return. He felt so stupid for having had so much faith in Roxas.

No words of consolation could comfort the brunet. The tears began to pour and the heart began to break. It hurt Riku to see Sora in this state; to be unable to help Sora and to have the sense of feeling useless.

"I saw him with Axel." The words choked out, muffled by the cries and tears. "I walked in on them…doing it…and he called me a porn star and—"

"He what?"

"I don't understand why he said that. I ran out before anything more could be said."

Riku pulled Sora close, letting the brunet lean his head on his shoulder. Axel almost told Sora about the tape. Riku knew that Sora knew about what happened. That they got dangerously drunk and did some "things" in the thinking room on his birthday. But the truth that those activities had been videotaped and sold for the benefit of others was still a secret to him.

Maybe it was time to finally let that secret out.

"Sora." Riku whispered his name. The brunet tried to hold back his tears, looking up at Riku. "Axel…he said you were a...you know, because um…" The tears subsided for the time being and Sora focused all his attention on what Riku was trying to say. "That time on your birthday, when everyone got drunk." Sora nodded his head, remembering what he could. "Leon actually recorded everything…and sold the tape."

"…What?" Sora raised his head and stared at Riku.

"They showed everything to the public. You, me, Roxas, Axel. They were planning it for months."

"Did you know about it?" His voice was getting too loud for comfort and anger was rising.

"Of course not. I had no idea until it was too late."

Sora looked around the store. They had entered a porno shop, filled with leather outfits and whips. Just noticing that there were fuzzy handcuffs in front of him, he wiped any remnants of tears and stood up. There, on one of the shelves was a stock of the video. They were almost bare, still selling after a month of being released. On the cover displayed the four of them eyeing each other. Sora saw that the photos were taken from their modeling pictures.

"I need to see it." His voice was cold and frightening. Riku made no argument, having already said what needed to be told. They asked the clerk if they could watch it. The price was hefty, but he allowed them to watch it in the back room.

Sora watched silently as the images flashed on the screen. There was the familiar sight of Roxas, followed by Riku. Then he saw himself barge into the room with Axel coming in later. It was almost difficult to watch, but Sora managed to take in everything that was going on.

"It was you…?" Sora asked when the Riku from the film removed his pants. "You were the one who took my virginity?"

"Sora, I didn't know. I honestly didn't want it to happen that way."

Sora muted the television, not wanting to hear the moans and yelling of people's names. But he could still see it all. The face of bliss that he saw on his when Riku pulled him into a kiss. The affection that his best friend let go that night. Sora often heard that when a person was drunk, they reveal more than they mean to. Feelings that had been buried for years and emotions that were never meant to be shown or were even known about. Sora saw that his true emotions were being displayed right in front of him with each thrust that came from Riku.

Letting the remote fall, Sora covered his face with his hands and looked away.

"I'm sorry, Sora. I should have realized it sooner."

The brunet shook his head. "Riku…" How could he have been so blind? Roxas was there for him in the beginning, when he felt confused. But Riku had always been there. Since the troubled times with Kairi to even now; always sitting beside him with an arm around his shoulder.

"That's why I quit. I couldn't work with people who would do something like this—who would do anything to harm you, Sora."

"Let's go home." Sora finally said, just wanting to be with Riku.

They walked out of the store, avoiding Roxas and leaving the mall. Neither of them mentioned that they never got to the third part of their day.

-+-+-+-+-+-

Aerith sat with Kairi at the coffee shop in the mall, sipping her mocha latté. Her camera hung loose around her neck, not having taken a decent picture in days.

"I miss Sora." Aerith put her elbows on the table and held her head.

Kairi did the same. "Me too. And not having Riku around makes work extra dull. We haven't shot a good film since…" She left her sentence unfinished. Everyone at Wicked knew about the film, but only a few knew about how it was filmed; through trickery and lies.

"Most of the models are leaving. Photographers are thinking of going too if the pay doesn't get any better."

"What about you?"

"I've been with Wicked since Leon's been there. He gave me my first job when I was starting out as a photographer. I wouldn't leave unless he left." She took another drink. "You?"

"I'm never going back Preston St." Kairi said simply. "I'm staying here until the end." She looked up, thinking that she saw someone she knew. "Is that Roxas?"

Aerith looked at where Kairi was pointing. Roxas was sitting at a table, munching on a taco. Putting her purse around her shoulder, Aerith took her coffee and motioned for Kairi to follow. They took a seat together on the opposite end of Roxas.

"What's the biggest model at Wicked doing here alone?" Aerith asked, kicking Kairi under the table to add to the conversation.

"Is Sora around here?" she asked.

"We broke up." The two women moved closer, shocked at the news.

"Are you alright?" They said, rubbing his shoulders.

Roxas thought that the last thing he wanted was attention, but it felt nice having someone else worry about him. "Not really. I think I really…loved Sora."

The girls simultaneously let out an "Awww" pulling Roxas into a hug. "What happened?" Kairi asked, wanting to know what could have made the happy could breakup so suddenly.

"Axel."

Kairi didn't understand what Axel had to do with it, but Aerith knew what the other model could have done. She was there when Roxas first came in. She saw how he knew nothing about the modeling world and how Axel took him under his wing. Axel taught Roxas everything he knew and a romance had brewed between the two. Their relationship was all over Wicked, gossip being the way the details were carried.

Axel was a few years Roxas' senior and had gotten into the special program early. He was there when the legendary Sephiroth arrived and the both were a dynamic duo when it came to pleasing the audiences. Aerith had been Axel's photographer before that and knew exactly how he felt about Roxas.

He loved Roxas. Axel loved him more than anything else in the world, but when it came to expressing that love, Axel didn't know how.

Wicked began solely as a modeling agency. But Leon hadn't been satisfied with just that. So, he created the special program for the adult models. That program destroyed more relationships than it pleased people. Aerith remembered how heartbroken Roxas was when Axel was transferred to Paris, all because Leon wanted to expand the project to other countries.

It didn't do as well over there and Axel was sent back a year later. By then, Roxas had found Sora and Axel was left out of the picture. Aerith could only imagine how Axel felt when he discovered Roxas' new relationship. She knew that someway or another, Axel was going to do something to try and get back with Roxas. She just never thought that he would stoop as low as breaking them up.

She had to admit, that Leon's methods weren't justified either. Aerith knew that Leon was going too far, but she could do nothing to stop him. Now, Wicked may be in shambles because of this.

"Sorry, but I should go now." Roxas said, getting up and walking away.

Kairi turned to Aerith with a saddened expression. "Poor Sora and Roxas. They were so good together, but this'll finally give Riku a chance."

Over the past few months, Aerith had gotten to know Sora. Being his photographer gave her insight into his thoughts. The breakup would take its toll on both Roxas _and_ Sora, but Sora had someone to care for him. Riku would treat Sora right, she thought. And she hoped that Axel would do the same to Roxas.

-+-+-+-+-+-

Sora kept to himself, thinking things through. Riku said that he was welcome to stay and gave him his old room back. Sora's belongings were still at Roxas' apartment. All he had with him was his crown pendant, keys, and Roxas' key pendant. Realizing he was still wearing it, Sora snapped it from his neck and dropped it on the dresser.

He came out only when it was time for dinner, eating the meal with little to no conversation. This time, Sora didn't wash the dishes, leaving that task to Riku. Too much was running through his mind to concentrate on the simplest of actions.

Sora waited in his room until he was sure Riku was asleep. He quietly snuck out of his room and out of Riku's apartment. Sora had decided that he wanted to stay with Riku; that it was a mistake to ever move out. But in order to do that, he would need his things.

He climbed up the stairs to Roxas' apartment and entered using his keys. He hoped to get in and out without disturbing the model's sleep. All was going well until Sora found the book, "Agony of Separation". The book had been left unread since his birthday. Sora sat still on his bed and opened the soft covering of the book.

He read through the sixth chapter up until the eighth. How he wished that he had read them sooner. The writings spoke of a situation when a person had to choose between two things; one of them leading to a path of virtue and the other to a path of turmoil. Sora had chosen the wrong path from the beginning, misunderstanding every situation thrown at him. Continuing to read on, Sora found out that it was his fault for not seeing what was so clearly in front of him.

Obstacles had blocked the truth from him one too many times. It felt like the world didn't want Sora to know these things and therefore kept them secret. When Sora thought that all was fine in the world was when it was him the most pain.

He flipped another page, following the words with his finger. How much time went by was unknown, but the rays of the sun began to fall on the floor. The window intensified its light, brightening up the room at such an early time in the morning. The clock on his dresser read five 'o' clock already. Putting the book away, Sora quickly rushed to finish his packing.

"Sora?" The brunet continued to pack, ignoring the person that stood in his bedroom doorway. "You're leaving?" The hurt in Roxas' voice didn't add any sense of guilt to Sora.

Yet, Sora didn't feel like he could answer or face his old lover. Ignoring him seemed the best way to go.

"Sora, please don't leave." His voice was desperate. "Whatever there was with me and Axel is over. You don't have to go."

"Yes I do." Sora stopped rearranging things in the suitcase. "You always lie to me, Roxas. Everybody lied to me, but you should have been the one to tell me the truth." Speaking was surprisingly hard. Sora could already feel some tears starting to form, but he refused to let them fall. "Riku told me about the tape. I'm going to quit too."

"Sora, you can't." Wicked was the only place where he could see Sora, but that wasn't the only reason why he wanted the brunet to stay. "Leon is losing it, saying that Wicked is gone. We're not making enough money and some of the models are starting to leave when there was a pay cut. Sora, if we don't do something Wicked will go bankrupt."

"Do you really think I would go back after what they did? This is what they deserve." Sora honestly tried to feel the same hatred that was portrayed in his words. He should have wanted the company to crash and burn, but he couldn't get himself to get that feeling. They gave him a chance when he had nothing. They saved him from a life of poverty and if not for Riku, probably of a homeless one. Even though he was going to quit, he had thought that Wicked was still going to prosper for years to come. They didn't need him.

"We need you." But Roxas was saying otherwise. "Wicked is all I have now. Please, just for a few films. Maybe with that money, we can bring Wicked back before it ever leaves."

"I don't know…I should ask Riku."

"You're living with him again?" Sora nodded his head, looking away from Roxas' hurt eyes.

"I should go now." Sora closed the suitcase and dragged it out of the room, still avoiding Roxas' gaze.

"Just think about it. We need you." Roxas cupped Sora's chin. "I need you." He didn't care that he was practically begging. Sora was the best thing that came into his life.

"Goodbye…Roxas." Sora turned away and carried his bag to the staircase, thinking that the elevator would take too long.

-+-+-+-+-+-

"No." Riku answered. "There's no way I'll let you do that for them."

"But, Riku!"

"You can't actually be considering doing this!"

"I know. But they helped me when I had no money. They gave me a chance like they did with you. I don't want to do this, but it doesn't feel right just running away."

"It feels just fine." Riku crossed his arms, acting childish.

"We owe it to Leon. They're going to run out of business!"

"We don't owe them anything!" Riku shot back. "Does that porno movie they filmed behind our backs mean anything to you?"

"Well…yeah, but—"

"They deserve to go bankrupt!"

Sora didn't want to do it, but at the same time, he felt he needed to. Most of the world already knows about him. They've seen him clothed and completely nude. There was really nothing more he could hide. So why not add to what's already out there? For the sake of others.

"What about Leon? And Cloud? They were your friends."

"Were." Riku pointed out.

"They _are_ your friends." Sora corrected. "Just this once and we'll never step foot inside Wicked ever again."

Riku was struggling. He did want to help, but his mind persistently yelled at him to not do it. And so far, he was planning on listening to his mind.

"If you're not going to do it with me, then I'll just go by myself."

"What! No way! You can't do that."

"I've already made up my mind."

Riku groaned, hanging his head back. "Fine!" He admitted defeat. "But if anyone tries to do anything funny, we're leaving."

"Deal."

Riku let out another groan and got out of the driver's seat of the car. Hunching his shoulders, he made his way to the entrance of Wicked. Sora held his hand, taking in a deep breath before going inside.

-----

You know, I realized when I was finished with this chapter that Kairi and Aerith had disappeared off the face of the Earth. I completely forgot about them and felt sad that they hadn't been mentioned in awhile. Noticing that, I gave them a little scene that I added at the last minute. But enough about them! Next chapter will unveil the making of a sexy new video! I have no idea how it's going to turn out though, so we'll find out together! Please review because for some strange reason that I cannot fathom, I gain inspiration when you review which allows me to get these chapters out faster. Funny how that works, huh?


	9. Past

**Agony of Separation**

_Chapter 9 – Past_

**Disclaimer: **Tralalala! I shall sing to you all! Okay, here goes. I'm hungry so feed me some chocolate tarts. I love to play the game Mario Karts. My brother loves the smell of farts and I do not own the Kingdom Hearts! I'm so lyrical.

**Warning: **How should I put this? This chapter doesn't quite _exactly_ leave off from where the last chapter ended. I'm trying something new and that's always a risk with a writer. That's all the warning…that and the smexy sex tape. Oh and foreshadowing! Gotta fear the foreshadowing.

**Author's Note: **200 REVIEWS! I can't believe it's finally happened! It's such a beautiful feeling to experience and I have all of you to thank for it! I want to thank all the ones who've been loyal to me and reviewed since the beginning! You guys are the one that I sincerely cherish and love. I also have some new fans and you guys make me want to write even more! I had a lot of fun writing this chapter because it was like writing the first chapter of a story. Everything is unknown and a new experience for whomever I'm writing about. You'll understand in a few seconds. Enjoy! And, I LOVE YOU ALL!

_Previously: _Riku let out another groan and got out of the driver's seat of the car. Hunching his shoulders, he made his way to the entrance of Wicked. Sora held his hand, taking in a deep breath before going inside.

* * *

Roxas stepped through the doors of Wicked for the first time. Pulled straight from high school, Roxas was told that he would gain new experiences at Wicked along with the money needed to attend a university. What he lacked in grades could be made up with a few extra thousand dollars and Roxas was told that this was the place to acquire such an amount. 

The white walls of the interior clashed beautifully with the colorful outfits worn by the models and inventive backdrops behind them. Flashes from cameras brightened up the room and the sounds of their clicking shutters bounced off the walls. Roxas had never seen anything like it. He was struck with awe, circling around the room, admiring everything his eyes fell upon.

No one seemed to pay much attention to him, focusing more on the tasks before them. Roxas stopped to watch the scene of a photo shoot acted out. A model bore the brand of the famous designer Naminé. Her designer line was the envy of all other designers and the amusement of everyone else. This time, she had chosen to create a men's line. To promote her new designs, she chose Wicked to carry out the modeling of her clothing, choosing only the best for herself. The model had on a long-sleeved, buttoned shirt with the first two buttons undone. The sleeves were rolled up to his elbows and a thin stripe flowed down the side; her signature mark. The crimson red fabric hung loose around the model, but stayed firm around the areas that mattered. With hair the shade of Naminé's gorgeous shirt, the model began to pose in front of the camera.

A nod from his head signaled to the photographer to snap his picture. There was an intensity surrounding him that had captured Roxas' attention. There were forces at work that wouldn't let him look away. The man's photographer circled around him, her braiding swaying along with her. She tilted her tool and snapped a shot, turning it again. Each picture taken looked flawless in Roxas' eyes. If this was what he had to look forward to everyday, Roxas wanted to find the person to sign him up.

Fate heard his call and a man with a scar tracing down his face appeared at Roxas' side, watching the model do what he did best. Leon gazed at the model as Roxas was, reminiscing at the thoughts of his arrival.

"My name's Leon. I run Wicked." Leon extended a friendly hand and Roxas shook it nervously.

"I'm Roxas. Cloud told me that I could find work here?"

Leon groped his chin, seeming to be lost in thought. "That depends." He walked around Roxas, inspecting the new boy. "Take off your shirt." He demanded.

Without hesitation, Roxas lifted pulled his off-the-rack shirt over his head, holding it in one hand. He saw Leon nod, never looking away.

"Hey, Leon!" The model called out, running past his now angered photographer. "Who's the new guy?" Axel asked, tilting his head in Roxas' direction.

"This is your new partner." Leon grabbed Roxas by the shoulders and pushed him at Axel. Startled, Axel caught Roxas in his arms, forgetting that it was okay to let go. "Teach him everything you know; posing, strutting, runway, everything. His first shoot will be at the end of the week. Get him ready by then." Wicked's director barked out his orders and walked off to another room, leaving the two.

Thankfully, Axel's photographer was there to break the awkward silence. "Axel, you heard Leon. Get to it! We can finish the shoot up later. Go show Roxas the dressing room or something." She flashed her camera at Roxas and grinned. "I'm Aerith, nice to meet you and welcome to Wicked." She spun around, her braid doing the same, and pulled out a cigarette.

Sighing as if this was a chore that needed to be done, Axel grabbed Roxas by the arm and dragged the boy to the dressing room, not even giving the Roxas a chance to put his shirt back on. "This is where all the models change before a shoot. All first timers get a free t-shirt so here you go." Axel pulled the first shirt he saw and tossed it Roxas.

"This looks too small." Roxas said, placing the shirt across his chest to show Axel.

Axel chuckled. "The smaller the outfit the better. Now put it on."

Obeying Axel's commands, Roxas covered his chest with the pink polo shirt given to him. It barely came down to his waist and the sleeves constricted around his biceps. Roxas caught a glimpse of himself in a mirror, thinking little of himself. However, he did catch sight of Axel stare at him through the reflection of the glass. Roxas couldn't help but flush at the attention from the fiery model.

When Axel saw Roxas notice him, he suddenly found a shirt on the rack that needed his attention. Fumbling for it, he picked it out and handed it to Roxas. "Why don't you try this one?"

Roxas shrugged and took off the polo shirt, giving Axel a view of his bare upper torso. Acting uninterested, Axel crossed his arms and looked away, sneaking peaks through the corner of his eye. Roxas took a look at himself in the mirror and smiled, almost laughing at Axel's dropped jaw.

This shirt was from last season's fall line, created by Naminé. It was created after her break up and it showed in her work. The white, work shirt was left unbuttoned and the sleeves were perfectly torn off. The stripes that marked all of Naminé's outfits were there, but also weren't. The clothing had been cut at the sides in the shape of stripes, showing more skin than what was already being displayed. Axel tossed him the final piece of the ensemble. A bowtie similar to those worn at the infamous Chippendales along with white cuffs that hung around Roxas' wrists like bracelets.

"Am I Wicked material?" Roxas asked.

Showing affection wasn't Axel's style so he merely shrugged his shoulders and proceeding to giving Roxas a tour of the building.

Their next stop was the Thinking Room. The room had been adapted to Axel's liking; to provide him with what he needed to become inspired. Not many other models made use of the room, but Axel was a frequent visitor. Thus, an ivory piano stood in the corner of the room, almost hidden within the walls' white paint.

"You play?" Roxas asked, pointing at the musical instrument. Axel didn't strike him as a pianist and had expected a shake of the model's head. It was to his surprise when he saw Axel take a seat on the piano's bench and crack his fingers in preparation.

The first note didn't sound like anything special, but after being followed with a cascade of sounds capturing Roxas' full attention. He moved closer to Axel, leaning on the piano and watching Axel's fingers dance on the keys.

When the piece ended, Axel looked over at Roxas for a response. Showing that he was impressed wasn't something that Roxas normally expressed, but there was no denying the look of complete surprise of Axel's musical talents.

"What do you call it?" he asked.

"I haven't given it a name yet. How about…the 'Roxas Song'?"

That caught Roxas off guard. "What? Why name it after me?"

"The song suits you." Axel walked towards the Thinking Room's exit. "Besides, I'm too lazy to think of a name."

Grudgingly, Roxas followed after him, not sure whether to feel flattered or insulted. He put his hands into his pockets as Axel led him back to where the models were posing.

Aerith was waiting for them, camera set and ready for any opportunity. She sported Naminé's hot pink skirt and shirt to match. She balanced out the bright colors with dark necklaces of different sizes; some hanging down to her waist and the others tight around her neck. A black, leather belt with metal studs hung loose around her hips, completing the ensemble. If you were working at Wicked, you had to look the part at all times.

"Time for the test." Axel smirked. "You can't get into Wicked without first having a practice photo shoot. If you do well, then I'll know what I have to work with."

Axel motioned Roxas to the center of the backdrop. The setting was left to what Axel was using before. A graffiti-painted wall was the scene behind him. Spelled out was the word "Wicked" in a dark shaded green. Though fake, the wall showed the illusion of falling apart with cracks covering them.

Roxas took his place in the midst of the dark alley and waited for someone to give him his next action. Aerith began flashing her camera without warning, taking pictures of an idle Roxas. Axel waved his arms, trying to tell Roxas to do something—anything.

Adrenaline fueled Roxas. A mysterious force took over his body, one that was never released in high school. He toyed with the buttons of the shirt, leaning against the fake wall. His head rose towards the lighted ceiling, losing all sense reality. A mysterious force seemed to take over, guiding Roxas through each movement. Each flexing of the finger or shifting of a hair was perfectly modeled for the camera.

Tan skin was exposed from the sleeveless shirt. It was contrary to the back-alley background. His arms crossed, pushing the muscles from his forearm out—noticeable. He tilted his head, casting a shadow over his face. Even without being able to see his face, he emitted an aura of utmost beauty. But, that beauty was more apparent when he revealed his face, showcasing the expression of imperturbable.

Suddenly, the camera's shutters halted and the world around Roxas slowly reappeared. The graffiti wall rose up behind him, just a paper background. The white walls of Wicked surrounded him, cleaner than fine china. Axel's crimson hair hovered over the heads of Leon and Aerith who were speaking vigorously.

"Why'd you stop the shoot?" Aerith's hands were on her hips, annoyed that she had been interrupted.

"Put that in next issue's." Leon ordered.

"But he's not even a model yet!"

"Put that in next issue's." Leon repeated.

Aerith nodded and immediately walked to the Red-Light Room to develop the photos.

"Nice job, newbie." Axel congratulated. "Not as good as me, but still a nice job." With a wink and a wave and Axel was off towards the exit only to be pulled back by Leon.

"It's only noon. You're day's not over yet."

"Darn. I thought you wouldn't notice." Axel smiled and attempted a pout.

"Take Roxas to the—"

"Leeeeeeeeon!"

"Oh God." Leon braced himself for impact. As sure as the sun rising from the east, Cloud came sprinting with his arms outstretched. It couldn't have been less than ten steps away when he decided to jump into Leon's arms. The impact caused them both to fall with Cloud over Leon.

"You said you were going to the bathroom." Cloud whined, still on top of Leon.

"That was just so I could get away from you."

"That's so harsh, Squally! You shouldn't say such things or I just might forget where your G-spot is."

"I don't have a G-spot!" Leon pushed Cloud off of him, ignoring the stares from Axel and Roxas.

"Fine, be like that." Cloud smacked his forehead and said in a robotic voice, "Leon's G-spot, forgotten."

Letting out an apparent groan, Leon thwacked his lover in the back of the head. "I'll let you be on top if you just leave right now."

"Leon's G-spot, recalled." Cloud monotonously said and turned the other, but not before finally noticing the newest model to their Wicked family. "Hi there, I'm Cloud." He stretched a friendly hand out.

"I'm Roxas…I'm not sure if I want to touch you though."

"Smart choice." Cloud cheered and marched off in the other way. "I'll be waiting, Leon!" He yelled over his shoulder, making the brunet let another groan and rubbed his temples.

"I don't know how I put up with him."

"It's because you _love_ him." Axel mocked, angering his superior.

"Shut up." A quick change in subject seemed to be in order so Leon could at least keep his pride. "Now go take Roxas to the runways and show him how to walk. There's a fashion show tomorrow displaying Naminé's new all male line. You're going to be headlining and Roxas is going to help you do it." Before Cloud could come whining back or Axel could object, Leon waved his hand and walked away.

"Let's go." Axel ordered, trying to sound like Leon.

"Okay."

"Why are you so obedient!" Axel roared at Roxas, not even fazing the boy with his anger. "Don't you ever not listen to someone?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that you should stop doing what you're told! It's getting annoying."

"Okay." Roxas said, listening and defying Axel at the same time.

"What if I told you to do something you didn't want to do? Would you still do it?"

"That depends."

"How about we skip runway practice and go see a movie?" This was Axel's way of asking someone out. It was strange, but usually effective. Roxas' shrugging and agreeing was the proof.

It was normal for Axel to make the first moves when on a date, so it was a new experience to have Roxas being the one to hold doors open for him and paying for the popcorn. Having Roxas stretch his arm around Axel's shoulder sent a feeling previously unknown to the red head.

Axel found himself unable to concentrate on the movie, no matter how much he had wanted to. Whenever his mind fell at ease and his eyes could focus on the pixels of the screen, Roxas would shift his position, always moving a little closer.

By the end of the movie, Axel had his head resting on Roxas' shoulder. Roxas' arm wrapped nicely around him, toying with the long strands of Axel's crimson hair. There were a few stares from people who walked up the aisle, but they went ignored. Normally, they would feel the wrath of Axel's fury, but the moment was almost too perfect to ruin. And Roxas never paid attention to the glares of others.

The theatre was empty, except for the ushers who were cleaning up garbage left behind. Still, the two remained in their embrace, gazing at the black screen. They finally left when the usher told them that they had to go. Thus, ended their first night of many.

The next day was the fashion show and Axel was feeling nervous for Roxas. He hadn't showed Roxas how to walk down the runway and he feared for the boy's job. He could only hope for Roxas to somehow pull it off without tripping, falling, or the occasional sweaty armpits that had taken the jobs of many models.

Leon was there for encouragement and Cloud stood by on his side with an outfit ready for the show. Hair stylists and make-up artists were frantically moving around backstage, powdering noses and geling hair. Cloud's hair was spikier than usual with tints of brown on the tips. He was going to be the first down the runway.

The music began to play and the crowd cheered loudly. Out there would be photographers from the top fashion magazines, new and experienced designers, and not to mention crazed fan girls. Naminé took center stage with a mike in her hand. The music softened and the applause fell silent. Reporters had a pencil in their hands, ready to write down every word she would say.

"Good evening, loves!" She cheered giddily matching her smile. "I'm incredibly proud to present my latest all male line. This line was inspired by the magazines sent out monthly by Wicked! The portrayal of their models filled me with so much passion that I just had to create something for them. Can you blame me? These men are gorgeous!" There was a howl from the girls watching. "I'd especially like to thank Leon for allowing for my dream to come true. To present this Wicked collection!" There was loud applause and Naminé gracefully walked off stage. The music was put to full volume and the runway show began.

Cloud walked down the runway, a completely different person than when he was with Leon. The goofy grin he usually had became a smug smirk. Instead of skipping down the lane, he was strutting those god-given hips of his in the pants created from a goddess. The flashes of cameras didn't faze him or distract his concentration. He oozed out the aura of sex and everyone in that room could feel it.

He turned around and walked down the other, but not before giving the crowd a final wink. As soon as he turned the corner into the dressing rooms, he spotted Leon and flung his arms around the brunet. Sighing, Leon hugged him back saying what a great job he did. But that hug couldn't last very long since Leon was next up in line for the walk.

Leather had always been Leon's forte. No matter what design, Leon would always look good in leather. Naminé knew this just by looking at the man and had designed an all leather outfit for him. Leon checked his jacket a final time before making his way down the runway.

No one cared that he had a scar marked across his face. With or without it, Leon looked incredibly in the tight, leather pants that hugged his every asset. His belt clinked with each step and the photographers couldn't stop their cameras from snapping shots. His glare would have been feared if not for it being accompanied with grin and that was the money shot that would be in the next issue of "Glamour" magazine.

Cloud gave him a congratulatory kiss when Leon turned the corner and the two remained lip locked until the end. Roxas' turn was coming up, but Axel couldn't tell if he was nervous or not. The boy was leaning against a wall with his hands in his pockets, staring off into space. He seemed calm enough, but Axel didn't have much time to be sure. It was his turn.

The music changed to a heavy symphonic sound, suited to Axel's liking. He was the biggest model there was at the time; he was at the top of his game. Rolls of film were being used just on him alone. Each step and movement was captured on film, later to be printed and posted on some magazine. Naminé had worked especially hard for the outfit he wore and it showed. It was her best work as well, being modeled by _the best_.

All eyes were on Axel and he enjoyed every second of it. He always enjoyed being praised and revered for his talents, but being loved for his beauty was the cherry on his sundae. One final turn and he retreated back to the dressing room, letting another model pass by him.

"So?" Axel asked Roxas, wanting to hear the same response that he heard from the crowd.

"Hm? Did you go somewhere?"

Axel's egotistical world collapsed all around him. "You weren't watching?"

"You on the runway? Yeah, I saw."

"And you weren't impressed?"

"It's just walking. It doesn't take a genius to walk down some paved road."

"It's harder than it looks!" Axel tried to defend the thing he so truly loved.

"Uh huh. Almost as hard as breathing." Roxas remarked with bitter sarcasm.

"Then let's see how you fair with the big boys. You're on as soon as the next model comes back."

"Can't wait." Roxas replied coolly, smugly grinning at Axel. A challenge was something Roxas had been waiting for. And like every other challenge he's faced, he intended to win. This was the motivation he needed and when he saw the model turn the corner, he was ready to show Axel up.

Roxas was unknown to the world. Just another model chosen to showcase Naminé's clothing. He was one of many that didn't appeal to the crowd when he first walked on stage. But that was before he even moved. Prejudice was the world of fashion and Roxas was no exception to that rule. But opinions of people could change in an instant as was the case with the up-and-coming model.

It didn't matter what he was wearing. What captured the crowds attention was the aura and presence that Roxas depicted. But having a casual white tee beneath a dark blazer didn't hut his presentation. The tight fitting jeans could be worn anytime, by anyone which was the purpose of their design. The entire look was created to be as casual as possible and it showed true to its intentions. The only thing that stood apart from the outfit was the black choker around Roxas' neck. Almost giving him a feminine quality, but still retaining the exuberance of sex.

His walk matched his outlook on the world. It was carefree with a tinge of class and sophistication. Back straight, eyes straight forward, and arms swaying at his side. With each step, he heard a flash of a camera coming from somewhere within the crowd. A few more steps and there were a dozen cameras all on him. By the time he reached the end of the runway, every camera had its lens faced at him, photographing that moment to be remembered forever.

Roxas removed his blazer with a graceful eloquence, casting it over his shoulder before turning around. He almost didn't want to leave the limelight; the gaze of all those people. Of course, he didn't let that emotion reveal itself and kept his reticent persona. But as soon as he turned the corner, his eyes fell on Axel and acknowledged the man as a work of art.

"That was…incredible." Axel praised, stunned by the boy's first time walk. But what stunned him more was when the boy came up to him and kissed him right on the lips.

"It felt…incredible," Roxas said, and then added, "Thanks."

That was the beginning of Wicked's most well known relationship. Many of the models had had relationship with one another, but none of them had been as famous as Roxas and Axel's. When they weren't at a photo shoot, they could be found in the thinking room, listening to Axel's music or making some of their own (in the literal sense). Roxas would often provide lyrics to the accompaniments that Axel arranged. Together, they brought in more buyers because of their model perfect bodies and beautiful compositions.

Runway shows were even more crowded when they made an appearance, of course wearing the latest styles of Naminé. It was because of them that she was making so many men's wear clothing. They were advertised in the Wicked magazine as well as many others. Her clothing was the biggest thing for awhile, until there was trouble.

A new model wanted a chance to be a part of the Wicked family and it was up to Roxas and Axel to decide if he was "Wicked worthy". On Leon's orders, they checked the new recruit, inspecting him for any flaws or imperfections.

At first glance, Roxas didn't like him. The man's appearance wasn't what he didn't like; in fact, he was incredibly gorgeous and would fit perfectly in Wicked. Yet the way he stood, spoke, even breathed was infuriating to Roxas. Axel had different opinions about the man though.

"What's your name?" Axel had his arms crossed and Roxas has his in his pockets.

"I'm Riku."

"I don't think you're good enough for Wicked." Roxas said simply, not even looking Riku in the eyes. Axel excused himself and dragged Roxas away from Riku so that he couldn't hear.

"What're you talking about? This guy will fit right in here." Axel to another glance at Riku, checking him out once more.

"I don't like him." Roxas simply stated.

"Really? I bet he's at least 8 inches."

"…Eight inches?"

"I'll tell you when you're older." His belittling tone annoyed Roxas, but what got him angry was when Axel went back to Riku and gave him a pat on the back saying, "Welcome to Wicked. Let me show you around." Roxas watched them both walk away, heading towards the dressing room.

Riku seemed like someone normal, another good asset to Wicked. But there was something about him that made him less innocuous than he seemed. Call it intuition or clairvoyance, but there was a feeling coursing through Roxas that gave him the chills at first glance of the new model. Yet, he ignored it, thinking it best to get ready for his next photo shoot.

-+-+-+-+-+-

Suitcase in hand, Axel walked down the runway. This wasn't the runways he was used to though. This one was made of hard concrete and had painted, dashed lines running down the middle. There were large towers of lights on the sidelines and smaller ones pressed into the cement.

It was an airport runway.

The sun had yet to rise and the moon was falling to the east. A bitter frost wind was heavy in the air; the reason for Axel's long trench coat. His gloved hand held tightly onto the suitcase as he stared off into the distance. He breathed through his lips, casting a visible cloud of air.

It was a perfect shot for a magazine…but too bad it wasn't a photo shoot.

The plane's captain called for Axel, yelling out that he should come onboard now. The only reason the captain had waited so long was because it was Wicked's private jet and Axel would be the only passenger.

Most of his belongings were already safe and sound in the plane's compartment. What made the suitcase in his hand so special was that it belonged to Roxas. Already more than enough time had passed for their relationship to evolve past the point of just a fling.

Axel was being sent to Paris, to start a European sect of Wicked. All the preparations were made and Axel just needed to be there to direct everything. Leon had been wanting this for as long as he could remember. It wasn't just enough to have created one of the most successful modeling agencies in the land, but he wanted to create the same thing over seas. And he entrusted Axel to do just that.

However, Axel didn't want to go. Not if it meant having to leave Roxas behind. So he had pleaded and almost begged to allow for Roxas to come. Leon had finally caved and given permission for Roxas to aid Axel in fulfilling his dream.

Now all Axel had to do was wait for Roxas.

He wrapped his arms around his self in attempt to gain warmth. His cheeks were turning a light shade of pink from the frost. Still, he stared out at the entrance, waiting any moment for Roxas to come through it.

The plane's engine began to roar and Axel knew that time was almost up. But he had decided to wait until there was no time left.

They had agreed to meet at the airport at four 'o'clock in the morning. Already it was almost five. Maybe he just slept in? Or his alarm didn't go off? Axel continuously thought up excuses for Roxas until he couldn't think of anymore.

The propellers twirled hypnotically at first and then too fast to be seen. If Axel didn't board the plane, it would leave without him and Leon wouldn't be too happy of that happened.

Letting out final breath of air, Axel put Roxas' suitcase down on the floor and climbed up the steps leading to the plane. Taking a seat, Axel's eyes shot out the window and at the entrance of the airport for any sign of his love. There was bird flying away and people directing the plane with strange green sticks. But no Roxas.

The plane began to move, slowly at first, but it was gaining momentum. The engines' roar deafened Axel's ear, but he didn't notice. Faster and faster the plane moved on its miniature wheels. He had to strain his neck to look out of the window and at the entrance. The suitcase was still there where he had left it, almost falling over from the wind. Yet it seemed like any sign of Roxas was going to come.

The wheel's retracted into the plane's stomach and the ground remained below them. Axel never took his eyes off of that spot, even when he couldn't tell where it was anymore. Soon, they were so high up in the air that all hope was lost and all dreams were shattered.

Roxas was sitting at home, staring at his clock. It was five 'o' clock. For an hour, he had been staring at the numbers slowly change until they became zeroes. He was changed for the cold weather and had his things packed already.

He knew what he had done. But what he didn't know was the impact it had made on someone he had cared so much about. At least, he wouldn't know until his return a few months later. Until Sora becomes a hit sensation at Wicked and Riku becomes a stronger threat. Until he reduces himself to work in adult films and when he can no longer feel emotion.

Until Sora and Riku pull into the driveway of the Wicked warehouse and got out of the car, hand in hand.

No.

Roxas would never know what he had truly done until Sora and Riku open the doors to Wicked one last time to create the biggest film in adult film history. But not until that happens.

* * *

Okay, I know that this chapter wasn't what you guys wanted, but still! I just wanted to get the history of Roxas and Axel straightened out and finally told…sort of. And again, I'm escatic at the 200 reviews! I'm so glad I could just DIE! But I won't, because I have to write the next chapter. And I promise that the next chapter will be the real one that tells the tale of the up-and-coming sex tape of sexiness! So please be eagerly awaiting for that!  



	10. Come

**Agony of Separation**

_Chapter 10 – Come_

**Disclaimer: **You know…I haven't played Kingdom Hearts in the longest time…I should try it out again…but I want the Wii O.O I want it more than life! Oh and I don't own Kingdom Hearts…not that it matters ::tear::

**Warning: **A lot of you might be expecting some massive lemon dedicated solely for the sex tape…but I'm going to have to disappoint you, sadly. Although, there is a rather smutty dialogue…but that's as far as I'm going to go. You've been warned.

**Author's Note:** Okay, what you've all be waiting for! The sexy sex tape of sexiness! I refuse to write lemons (anymore) because I was already banned twice on this site because of them. So whatever is in this chapter is going to be as graphic as it's going to get. If you don't like it, then don't read it, and you've been warned! Please review and I hope you all enjoy!

_Previously:_ Roxas would never know what he had truly done until Sora and Riku open the doors to Wicked one last time to create the biggest film in adult film history. But not until that happens.

* * *

The atmosphere was tense, filled with the anxiety of the models that worked at Wicked. Axel was twiddling his thumbs banally; the boredom taking its toll on his previous enthusiasm. When he was told that Riku might return to Wicked he became more cheerful and excited, counting the seconds until the platinum blond came. But too much time had passed and that excitement had dulled. Axel was reduced to sitting cross-legged on the floor, twirling his thumbs around one another, impatiently waiting for Riku and that _other guy_. 

Roxas was sitting on chair, hunchbacked in his seat. Sora's probable return had had the same effect on him as Riku's did on Axel, but he didn't let it show. On the surface, he appeared as calm and reticent as always, but inside, he was truly hoping for Sora's coming back. Ever since their tragic breakup, Sora was all Roxas could think about. And he was thankful for that because before his thoughts of Sora, he endlessly focused his attention on the past and its effects on the future.

Roxas glanced over at Cloud who was sitting on Leon's lap, acting just as bored as Axel. The blond sighed many times and moved around in Leon's lap, getting uncomfortable when his rear fell asleep. He adjusted himself so that he was curled up on his lover's lap and with his arms around the brunet's neck. Cloud rested his head against Leon's chest and closed his eyes.

Leon's breathing softened as to not disturb the sleeping blond. Cradling Cloud in his arms was something normal to Leon, especially after a year's worth of it. Cloud may have had the appearance of a super model, but he had the mind of a child. Even as he slept, that inner child peered out at Leon, clutching onto his shirt. There was a smile on Leon's face, just reminiscing at the times that he and Cloud had shared.

Aerith was also there along with Kairi. Aerith was going to be the one actually filming the video since Leon and Cloud were also going to take part in it. Kairi was there for support and to help in any way she could. Even if her time at Wicked wasn't as long as everyone else's, she came to support the one she had known for most of her life. She only came for Sora; not to make up, but to make sure that he would be alright.

Wicked was closed for the day. Leon didn't want anyone knowing what was going to happen _if_ it did happen. It was already difficult for him to admit that Wicked was nearing a state of falling into shambles. Hundreds of adult films, but he never thought that this one might save the company he had worked so hard to create.

Someone's footsteps rid them of their boredom. All their attention was turned to the shut door. Bits of floating dust could be seen hovering where light was led through before it was shadowed by a presence. All eyes were concentrated on the moving doorknob, waiting expectantly for the two.

Creaking, the door opened, letting in fragments of light into the dark room. The suspense was killing them all, and it was finally Axel who ran up to the door and pulled it completely open. Everyone groaned when they saw it wasn't Sora or Riku.

"I've had better welcomes." said Sephiroth as he walked past Axel and stole his seat. He put on leg over the other and sat quietly.

"It's not you Sephiroth," Leon assured "we were just expecting Riku and Sora is all."

"I doubt they're even coming." Inquired Roxas, still staring at his feet. "Riku's definitely not showing up…" That idea was something Roxas was looking forward. "…but if he doesn't come, then neither will Sora."

"But they'd be doing it together." Muttered Axel under his breath, looking at Roxas' direction. No one had heard him. He was leaning against the wall closest to the door and flipped on the light switch, momentarily blinding everyone in the room. Their eyes slowly adjusted to the light and then glared at Axel

"Why'd you do that?" Cloud whined, burrowing his face into Leon's chest.

"The atmosphere was getting depressing. Excuse me for wanting to see."

Aerith played with her camera, making sure that it was still working like the other ten times she checked it. Kairi grew bored and fixed her make-up. "What do you think? Too much?" She asked Aerith and batted her just-mascara-applied eye lashes.

Aerith took a quick picture, "They're perfect." She smiled and began to take more picture of Kairi posing.

"Enough, the flashing is making me blind." Said Leon.

"I wasn't flashing anyone Mr. I-Don't-Like-Boobs." Kairi crossed her arms over her chest, feeling insecure now.

"I was talking about the camera." Leon groaned.

The tension in the room had risen to a new level, now aggravating everyone. Leon's foot bounced up and down subconsciously, shaking the sleeping blond in his arms.

"Leon, stop doing that." Cloud hummed lazily. "You're getting me hard."

"Aren't you always hard?" A voice came from the open doorway and all eyes went to it.

"Riku!" Cloud jumped up excitedly and ran to welcome the platinum-blond with a tight embrace.

"Where's Sora?" Roxas asked almost immediately upon seeing Riku.

"I'm here." Sora appeared from behind Riku, now not feeling so sure about this. He clung to Riku like a baby to its mother as they were greeted and pulled into the room.

"Sora, I'm glad you're back." Aerith smiled warmly, having missed her model.

"Me too…" Kairi added.

Sora managed a forced smile to everyone, but he was already having second thoughts about this. It felt nice to see everyone again, but the purpose of his being there didn't feel right at all.

"So, what's happening to Wicked?" Riku asked, settling down in a chair that Axel brought.

Leon was skeptical to answer, but there was no point in hiding the truth now. "We're ruined, Riku. People have stopped. At first, I didn't think that your loss would hurt us, but people liked you more than we thought. They were the first to go. Then, there was some scandal that portrayed Wicked as some whorehouse and that got people off too. Even the Wicked that I tried to establish in Europe was a failure. Everything is going wrong." Leon had his forehead in his palms, refusing to look Riku in the eyes and expressing a rare moment of weakness. "I need you Riku—you and Sora—to help bring Wicked back to the top. It's the only way."

"You used us." said Riku. "All of us, Leon. I didn't really care that you used me in your sexual escapades, but you shouldn't have involved Sora." Riku spoke what had been on his mind ever since the tape's revealing. "You took his innocence from him…and I'll never forgive you for that…" Leon felt that all hope of reviving his dream was lost. "…but, Sora wants to help. And I'm not going to let him do this alone."

"Thanks, Riku." Leon said with much gratitude. He walked up to Riku and ruffled his hair like old times before pulling him into a tight embrace. "And I'm sorry…about everything."

During that time, Roxas walked up beside Sora and pulled him into the corner. "I miss you." He said blatantly.

"Roxas, don't." said Sora. "You go be with Axel. I'm happy with Riku." He didn't say much more or let Roxas say anything else. He pulled away from Roxas and traversed back to his rightful place beside Riku, leaving Roxas with much more than a broken heart.

"You know what that's called?" Axel casually said to Roxas.

"What…?"

"Karma." Axel almost growled.

"What's that?"

"It's what happens to people who have done something wrong. It's what comes back to bite them in the ass and give them just what they deserve." Roxas didn't say anything and that angered Axel. The crimson model suddenly had his hands clenched on Roxas' shoulders and pushed him hard against the wall. "Why didn't you come?!" He yelled angrily in the model's face.

Everyone's attention shifted to Axel and they pulled him off of Roxas who neglected to say anything. "What's wrong with you?!" Leon demanded of Axel, glaring at the crimson model's actions. "Don't you dare mess this up." He threatened through gritted teeth.

Axel shrugged them off and gave an angered stare at Roxas before taking a seat.

The room calmed and had gained order. Leon took this time to explain exactly what they were going to do. "Listen, this film will feature everyone except for Aerith and Kairi. They will be working the cameras since I'm also going to take part." Leon took out a script. "The title of this film is 'Wicked's Cum' and will begin with Riku and Sora. Your lines aren't many, but don't mess them up. I want to finish all of this in one take. This means that there can be no screw ups!"

"After Riku gets Sora naked, Axel will come in and get blown by Sora." Leon flipped the page. "You'll all get into a triangle formation and blow each other. Roxas then finds Axel, his supposed lover, and throws a tantrum. It's Axel's methods that will convince him to not be so angry. There will be some kissing, sensual touching, and all that jazz that people just gobble up. Sora is going to need some loving then, and all of you will suck him at the same time."

"The doorbell rings and Riku throws on a blanket and answers it. Cloud is the unsuspecting cable guy wearing nothing but belt full of supplies. He sees Roxas, Sora, and Axel naked and in deep distraction with one another. He offers to give them free cable on the condition that he gets to be on top. Riku pulls him by the belt and they start to kiss.

Meanwhile, Axel and Roxas are all over each other and Sora pouts somewhere in the corner. Cloud sees him and immediately comes to his aid and relieves him of his boredom. You two will do things for awhile, and Riku, Axel, and Roxas will have a threesome right next to them.

Cloud will pull out a bottle of lubricant from his tool belt and coat himself for Sora. Sora is pushed up against the wall and Cloud will enter him. Riku is jacking Axel off while sucking on Roxas. Axel will cum all over Riku's hand and he will use that to coat Roxas. Riku is pushed on his back and Roxas will enter him. Axel plays with himself and sucks off Riku when all of this is happening.

When Cloud's about to cum, he pulls out of Sora and tells Sora to—"

Sora felt like covering his ears as if he wasn't allowed to hear the things that Leon was saying so casually.

"Please stop…" Sora choked out, his body shaking. "I…I don't know if I can do any of that…"

Riku looked at Sora with concern and Roxas was showing that same look as well. "You don't have to do this, Sora." Riku said, making Leon's eyes widen at the sudden betrayal.

"But…I have to. They need me to."

"He's right, Riku. We can't do this unless everyone's in it." Leon held onto the script tightly, not even wanting to think about what would happen if Sora refused to do this.

"You can't put this much pressure on him!" Riku yelled.

"I have no choice!" Leon shot back.

"How can having Sora or not make that much of a difference? People aren't going to notice that he's not in it!"

Leon let out a dry laugh, shaking his head at Riku's naivety. "Of course they're going to notice. Sora is a rare thing. He's like a child; young, innocent, pure. But he also shows extraordinary amounts of sex without meaning to. It's those kinds of actions that get our costumers cumming into a tissue. They crave Sora, they _need_ him."

"Why do you have to do everything based on the costumer? Try thinking for yourself instead of for them!"

"Don't be dense, Riku. It's always about the costumer. Without them, we'd be living in some garbage can on Preston St."

That reminded Sora of when he used to live in near-homelessness, barely surviving on the food Riku would occasionally bring him. He had sworn to himself that he would never return to that lifestyle. The times were just too hard, and it was by a stroke of luck and friendship that had pulled Sora away from taking refuge in a dumpster. He needed to do this movie not only for them, but so that his old life could be pushed as far away as possible.

"Riku…let's do this, please." Sora's voice was strong and sure.

"But Sora…" Riku was about to object, but the look in Sora's eyes told him that he was sure about this. "…Okay, fine. Leon, let's get this over with."

Leon nodded his head, not wanting to say anything that might change their minds. Slowly, he got up from his seat and showed them to the set. Cloud was right beside him, shockingly keeping to himself. Aerith and Kairi were right behind them, also keeping silent because neither of them knew what to really say.

Roxas was trying to get Sora's attention away from Riku, but the brunet's eyes either lingered on Riku or on the floor in front of him. All Roxas wanted was to talk, even if for a moment.

Axel was trying to do the same thing to Roxas. He was mixed with emotions of love and hate. He loved Roxas, despite his strange ways of showing it. But he also wanted answers. Answers that Roxas refused to give him.

When they arrived at the set, cameras were already set up around it. Those would be managed by Aerith and Kairi. Lighting was already propped up overhead along with sound boomers. All the designated areas where they would be "acting" were marked with a barely noticeable 'X' to prevent confusion.

It would begin with Sora and Riku on the couch. Leon made sure they had their lines memorized along with what they need to do before. After a quick sound check, Leon felt that they were all ready to shoot themselves one fine porn movie.

"Are you sure about this, Sora? We can still back out if you want." Riku was sitting on the set's couch with Sora, asking the brunet one final time.

Sora shook his head. "No, we can't. It's too late to change our minds. We have to do this now."

"Action!" Leon said and the cameras began to roll.

Sora and Riku's characters were in deep conversation over the cable bill. "Twenty bucks for a porno on HBO?! What were you thinking?!" Riku threw the cable bill at Sora's chest.

"I was thinking that I was horny and wanted some relief, not that you would know!"

"If you were horny…" A quick shift in Riku's attitude changed from anger to lust. "…you could have just come to me. You don't need some hellishly expensive porno to be satisfied."

"Oh? And why would I come to you?" Sora leaned closer to Riku in his seat, tracing circles on the man's chest.

Their acting pleasantly surprised Leon. It revealed chemistry that could not be faked, although the words sounded very unlike Sora. They did the rest of that scene perfectly as Leon had imagined it. He made sure that Aerith and Kairi caught every angle of them; not wanting the costumers to miss a single moment of the love Sora and Riku were showing to each other.

There was a moment though, in the part when Axel enters, that Sora hesitated in taking in the red head's length. Sora's eyes had diverted from it, but Riku came to Leon's rescue when he took in Axel's length.

The scene with Roxas was coming up and Leon gave him his cue.

"What's going on here?" Roxas had just entered the scene of the three lovers in a triangle formation, appalled by Axel's betrayal as his lover. "How could you do this to me?!"

"I can explain!" Axel yelled out for Roxas who was leaving. He didn't sound very convincing considering he was getting blown right in front of his supposed lover.

Axel pulled away from Riku, chasing after Roxas in a manner he would have done if he wasn't acting. This was his only moment to speak with Roxas without the man running away.

"Don't go. I want you here."

Leon's eyes widened at the change of lines deviating from the script, but he was cautious to not cut filming.

"How can I stay? You're sleeping with him! Why would I stay?!" Roxas however tried to stay true to the lines given to him.

"Because I need you." Axel's sincerity caused Roxas to look away, unable to meet his strong gaze. "Stay."

"I can't…"

"Why?"

"Because you were sleeping with him!" Roxas suddenly shouted, pointing at Riku who was now watching the other two. "I saw you two…before. In the Thinking Room."

Leon glared at the both of them, signaling for them to do something besides talking. Only ten minutes into the film and they were already speaking more than the required amount of dialogue allowed in a porno. Axel wasn't given anymore time to respond and began to do what he had been longing to do for what felt like an eternity: kiss Roxas.

Their scene together lasted longer than expected. Much to Leon's pleasure, the four of them then continued on with the sexual activities that he had talked about earlier.

The doorbell rang and Riku wrapped a blanket around his waist to answer it. Cloud was on the other side, wearing the tool belt around his bare waist.

"Got a call about canceling the cable?" Cloud asked, eyeing Riku's half-naked body in front of him.

"You can't cancel the cable!" Sora partially moaned out as Roxas chaste his stomach with kisses.

"But there's no way we can afford it." Riku said hopelessly.

"I might have a solution." Cloud smiled, letting himself in to watch the wondrous sight of a threesome. Upon the suggestion, Riku let the blanket fall to the floor and pulled on Cloud's belt. They let their tongues negotiate the cable bill.

Axel and Roxas are all over each other. Axel seemed to be putting his heart and soul into just kissing Roxas, but Roxas was having mixed feelings. Sometimes, Axel would convince him that there was still something there, but other times, Roxas couldn't bring himself to even face the crimson model.

Sora sat in the corner, pouting in the innocent way that Leon expected of him. Cloud broke away from his kiss with Riku long enough to see the brunet's isolation. Walking over to him, the blond pulled out a bottle of lubricant from his handy utility belt.

The sight of the bottle made Sora's eyes widen momentarily. He knew what was coming and this was going to be the first time that he was going to be aware of it. Cloud seemed to also be distraught, unsure of what he was about to do was right. Technically, it wouldn't have been taking Sora's virginity, but it would still be Sora's first time that he could remember. It felt wrong that Sora's innocence would be taken on film.

A conscience that Leon usually told Cloud to ignore surfaced, tossing the bottle of lubricant to Riku. It was caught with a surprise, questioning Cloud's acts. The blond kissed Riku's neck, moving his tongue higher near the platinum blonde's ear. "You should do it." He whispered so that none of the sound boomers could catch it.

Riku whispered a thank you. There was a soft click as he snapped open the bottle, oozing the contents out onto his hand.

Sora's body was trembling. His hands were outstretched, holding himself up against the wall. His were clenched shut, unable to face anyone.

"Don't worry, Sora." But Riku's voice caused him to open his eyes. "It'll be okay."

Slowly, Sora nodded his head. This time, he wasn't going to be too drunk to feel themselves becoming whole.

-+-+-+-+-+-

The cameras stopped rolling and Aerith and Kairi let out a breath that had been held for too long. The hum of their machines silenced and for a moment the room was quiet. They were finally finished.

Everyone else was on set, including Leon. All clothing they had been wearing before was now scattered somewhere on the floor. Their bodies were covered with sweat (and other fluids) and their hearts pounded against their chests.

Leon collapsed over Cloud's kneeling body, pushing them down onto the carpet. It had been too much for them to handle, even for someone as experienced as them. Too much had been going on and it had taken its toll on their bodies. At the moment, sex was the farthest thing from their minds.

Axel was sitting with his back against the wall, his red locks falling over his eyes from the weight of the sweat droplets. His chest rose with each breath, raising the hand that was sprawled across it; Roxas' hand.

Roxas had his arm over Axel's chest and his leg wrapped over Axel's. His eyes fell heavy with exhaustion, so Axel was the most comfortable thing in the room at the moment to him. Better judgment screamed at Roxas to awaken and move somewhere else. But he couldn't. Fatigue wouldn't allow him.

Riku was in the corner of the room, holding Sora protectively in his arms. This had been especially hard on the both of them. A moment that should have been sacred between them could now be seen for a mere $19.99 (ten dollars less if a subscriber to the magazine). But at the moment Riku and Sora were one, the cameras became nonexistent. The other people in the room were no longer there and even the world itself had disappeared. It felt like they were the only people in the world who mattered. Just the two of them.

It no longer mattered that they had been recorded. Riku was just thankful that he was finally able to be with Sora; a dream that he thought would never come true. "Sora…" He called, making sure that the brunet was awake.

"Yeah, Riku?" Sora had his head against Riku's chest, not minding the fact they neither of them were wearing clothes.

"I love you. I really mean it. I love you, Sora." Riku's heart raced as he spoke, hoping that Sora couldn't feel it through his chest.

Sora tilted his head, looking into Riku's emerald orbs. "I love you too. I think I always have."

Roxas' body shivered suddenly.

"Are you okay?" Axel asked, thankful to be holding him in his arms again.

"…No." Roxas slowly opened his eyes, realizing that the warmth he had been feeling had been coming from Axel. "What did I do wrong?" he asked suddenly, surprising the crimson model. "I thought I was everything you needed…but you went to _him_."

"…I didn't need anyone else—"

"I wanted to go with you. Pretend that nothing had happened between you two. All the things I needed to start a life with you were packed and ready. All that was left to do was to meet you at the airport. But I couldn't go…I couldn't forget." Roxas' body began to shake, trying desperately to hold back the emotions Axel had killed. "I want to hate you…" Axel's body stiffened, unable to react. "…but I can't!"

Axel wrapped his arms around Roxas, holding him close. "I'm an ass. I've done stupid things throughout my life, but none of them were bad enough to lose you. I'm sorry."

"Sorrys never help." Roxas said hopelessly. "They can't change what's happened. They can't erase the past."

"Remember when we first met? Leon pushed you at me and I became you mentor."

"My mentor?"

"Yup, your mentor." He repeated. "Spending all that time with you, it made me unappreciate the times you weren't with me. Those months in Europe without you were hell. I couldn't concentrate on anything, I let papers pile up and I probably led Wicked France's downfall. All because I didn't have you on my side."

"Are you trying to blame me for that?"

"I'm saying that I needed you…That I…" Axel didn't want to say the cliché words.

"That you…? L-l-l-l" Roxas tried to help him out.

"I l-l-l-love………………………you."

"Was that so hard?"

"Yes." Axel smiled and saw that Roxas was doing the same. "So does this mean that _we_ can be _us_ again?"

Roxas gently pushed himself off of Axel's chest and stood up. He wasn't ashamed to stand before the crimson model in all his glory; there was nothing to be ashamed of. "I don't know, Axel." He glanced over at Sora. The one he thought could fill in the space Axel had left. But then he saw Riku. The one that had ruined it all.

It was all Riku's fault. Everything. Roxas was just beginning to realize this. Anger brewed in his veins, and vengeance formed.

Riku had taken everything away from Roxas. It was time for Roxas to return the favor.

* * *

I AM SOOOO SORRY!! I have no excuse for updating this late! Well…I do, but they're lame reasons. One of them being that I had writer's block. The other one was because I wanted to work on my other story. But since it caught up, I'm going to be updating this one more often. I promise! This story will NOT die! I will write it until I know it has to end. Don't worry and please find it in your hearts to forgive me! I should be shot…but then I wouldn't be able to write. As punishment, I'm going to deny school to write instead! See you all in the next chapter! At this moment, it's going to be a surprise for the both of us o.O;; 


	11. Obsession

**Agony of Separation**

_Chapter 11 - Obsession_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own KH or KH2……………KH3 is another story though, muwahahaha.

**Warning: **What kind of warning can I give? I know! This is yaoi :3 did you know that? I bet you didn't.

**Author's Note:** Terribly sorry for the late update, but the phone company shut down our phones for some reason and that also got rid of the internet. The put the phones back after a day, but they were to damn lazy to put the internet until the ninth! Those bastards!! I wanted to post this a long time ago, but I couldn't, so screw you phone company!

_Previously:_ It was all Riku's fault. Everything. Roxas was just beginning to realize this. Anger brewed in his veins, and vengeance formed. Riku had taken everything away from Roxas. It was time for Roxas to return the favor.

* * *

The flight from Paris, France was landing on the airport runway. Light flickered on the floor and men in uniforms waved their glowing sticks. The plane's momentum was slowing as the wheels skidded against the cement floor. The engines silenced and cooled as the plane came to a complete halt.

The pilot spoke to the control tower using his talkie. They had arrived safely and would be letting out the passenger now. Only one passenger.

Naminé stepped off of the plane wearing sunglasses despite the fog around her. A silk scarf was wrapped around her neck to protect her from the cold. Her leather boots sounded against the pavement, and she carried a suitcase in one hand. The other hand held a briefcase filled with sketches of her latest designs.

There was a limousine waiting for her. The driver nodded his head as a greeting and opened the door for Naminé. She got into the soft interior of the limo and poured herself a bottle of wine.

"Driver," she called, "Take me to Wicked."

"Yes, Miss." The driver put the car in drive and stepped on the gas pedal, making his way towards the modeling agency.

-+-+-+-+-+-

With the video finished and the team back together, things at Wicked seemed to be better than ever. Many of the models who had quit when they thought Wicked was going bankrupt returned. Photographers came back to capture the designs on film.

Ever since the video was released, profits had been pouring in from video shops, sex stores, and web pages. If no one knew about the lustful side of Wicked, they did now. Leon made sure to advertise wherever he could (without being obscene) and gain as much attention from the horny public as he could.

All that work paid off. The rebirth of Wicked was proof of it. It was as if nothing had changed.

Leon was able to gain the latest designs from the top designers at the time. He would showcase them using his models at the runway show next week. There would be clients at the show along with needed publicity and praise. He wouldn't be taking part in the show however. The smut film was his final appearance on any camera. The scar on his face still brought cruel memories and the thought of a grotesque appearance.

Leon had already chosen his lover, Cloud, to be in the fashion show along with Roxas, Axel, Sora, and Riku. The clothes they would be wearing would be the male designs of Yuffie and the like. He had wanted them to sport the look of the magnificent Naminé, but Leon hadn't been able to get a hold of her. Countless messages were left on her phone to the point where it sounded like desperation, which is partially was.

Yet, even without Naminé, Leon would use his models to put Wicked on top. No more would they be the underdog.

Right now, Axel was being fitted for winter season's fashion. The crimson model giggled when the tailor measured the seam between his legs making the man's job more difficult.

The style was for cold weather, a sort of strange coat Axel hadn't seen before. It was a long, black robe with a hood that can shadow his face. The zipper was strangely placed in the center, not really there to zip the coat. Because of Axel's tall stature, the black coat nearly reached the floor, barely leaving his dark boots visible. There was a strange design on the front, laced with white embroideries. Sleek, fashionable, and comfortable, Axel was happy with it.

Roxas was next to him, trying on the same design, but a few sizes smaller. They would both occasionally glance at the other and quickly look away. Their antics were like a meeting for the first time. It was okay to look at each other, but not to be caught looking by the other. It was one of the games they played.

They were a young couple in love, renewing a relationship both thought had ended long ago. When their tailors weren't looking, they would secretly hold hands briefly; only to let go when their tailor returned their attention to them.

When Axel wasn't looking, Roxas would secretly look at the other side of the room. His features would change from laughing with his love to glaring at his enemy.

Riku was helping Sora button up his shirt, forcing a strong blush on the brunet's cheeks. Axel and Roxas weren't the only ones who found new love. Unlike the renewed couple, Riku was past playing games and openly showed his love for his best friend. His fingers finished buttoning Sora's shirt, but they lingered at the collar, tracing out the outline to Sora's' naval.

Sora laughed and blushed even more, but didn't push Riku's hand away. Instead, he took Riku's finger and seductively licked around it.

Roxas' body tightened and shifted suddenly causing the tailor to prick him with a needle. The pain distracted him from the gruesome sight of those two and gave him an excuse to go wash up.

In the bathroom, Roxas washed the small amount of blood on his arm with hot water. Steam was rising and the water was making his skin red, but being lost in his thoughts prevented him from feeling it.

Revenge had been on Roxas' mind ever since the film shoot. Of course he was happy with Axel, but Roxas couldn't forgive Riku for breaking them up in the first place. The platinum-blond had taken away Axel when he first arrived and then he took away Sora. Would nothing satisfy Riku? He was a sex-whore alcoholic in Roxas' eyes and nothing would change that, not even getting what he wants.

Roxas no longer cared if Sora would be with him, he had Axel after all. But the brunet was too good for Riku and the silver haired porn star didn't deserve him. That's why tonight Roxas was going to use Riku's faults to show Sora what kind of person he really was.

Splashing some water on his face, Roxas wiped the fogged up mirror to get a better look at his self. Staring back at him was Wicked's number one model; an example of perfection and beauty. But below the unscathed surface was a being that was more than just a pretty face. There was a person who wanted to be happy for others to feel the same joy. Sora would never be happy if he was with Riku. Roxas was going to show him that.

Feeling refreshed, Roxas left the restroom and continued with his fitting. Thankfully, Riku and Sora weren't in his line of vision and he was able to focus on not letting Axel catch him checking him out.

The doors suddenly burst open revealing a person shadowed with bright light. Heels echoed as the person entered and heads turned in their direction. Leon appeared with a grin on his face and gratefulness painted on his face.

"Naminé, I wasn't expecting you!"

The famous designer removed her sunglasses and smiled. "It's good to see you again, Leon." The two exchanged kisses on the cheeks.

"Same here. So are you here for the fashion show?" Leon asked, trying hard to hide his eagerness.

"Anything for you, Leon." She pushed her bags at him. "Now bring me your models."

Kairi brought Naminé a chair and the designer sat down. She pulled out a drawing pad and pencil and waited for the first models to arrive.

Cloud stood in front of the famous designer, standing straight in loose clothing. Naminé took one look at Cloud and began to draw feverishly on her sketch pad. "Turn around." She ordered. Cloud did as he was told and turned around, not feeling at all awkward from the stares of the other models. It was hard to see what Naminé was drawing and when Cloud tried to she would cover her drawings protectively. She didn't want anyone to see it until it was on the runway.

"Next." She called and Cloud was dismissed. It was the same routine for Axel and Roxas. Riku's design took longer than the others; Naminé wanted to create something that accented his maturity, but still give him a young sexiness. She was fascinated by his natural silver hair and wanted her design to best fit that.

Riku was not stranger when it came to be stared at by people. A crowed had formed around Naminé's chair and the people she was making designs for. Many were disappointed that they hadn't been chosen for the show. But it was hard to argue, especially when the people chosen for the runway really were the best in Wicked.

Sora's design took the longest. Naminé had met Cloud, Axel, and Roxas from the last runway show she did at Wicked. Riku—he was well known by a lot of designers and film makers. Because of her association with the others, Naminé had a general idea of their personalities. She based her clothes on the people who would be modeling them. The brunet model standing before her, he was completely unknown to her. This made it difficult for her to create the perfect design for him.

Naminé asked Sora to do many things that he found embarrassing in front of the crowd. She had him take off his shirt to see his athletic build, making Sora blush. Roxas was in the crowd, watching. After Naminé saw Sora's upper assets, she told him to remove his pants.

"Just think of it as if you're modeling underwear." Naminé reasoned when Sora hesitantly refused. It was almost impossible to say no to her though. The way she said things—it was subtle but they were very commanding.

Closing his eyes, Sora removed his pants and was asked to turn around a few times.

"Now sing 'Mary Had a Little Lamb'."

Unsure of why, Sora sang and Naminé drew in her pad.

She then called for Riku who was watching from the crowd. "Both of you. Kiss."

"How is this going to help?" Sora asked.

"I want to get a good idea of who you are based on not just your looks, but on what's inside…" She explained. Sora thought it reasonable and momentarily forgot about the onlookers around him. No longer reluctant, he kissed Riku as he always did—without caring who was watching. "…and I just wanted to see you two kiss." She smiled and finished her sketch.

Once finished, she gave Leon a list of the fabric she will need. Leon took Cloud along and they both got the things she needed. They took it to the Thinking Room where Naminé set up her work room. A sign on the door said "Enter and die" so people would not disturb her. No one was allowed to enter until she was finished, leaving the models to prepare for the show in other ways.

They had one week to prepare so Leon wasn't wasting any time. Anyone who wasn't going to be in the show was on decoration duty. For the rest of the week, they lined up chairs for the guests, set tables, arranged flowers, and did everything that Leon barked out at them. This wasn't going to be just a fashion show with cameras and that's all. Leon was throwing a party for Wicked and he invited as many people as he could that would help Wicked be at the top. Celebrities, reporters, fashion designers, famous models—everyone was coming. Leon wanted everything to be perfect for them. He wanted investments and sponsorships and the only way he was going to get all that was to show the people that Wicked was the best.

Cloud was busy himself, making phone calls to celebrity friends and the like. He was on the phone nonstop with a black address book on his lap. If Leon wanted this, Cloud was going to do everything in his power to make sure that Leon was happy.

Wicked's own photographers would be present at the gathering, among them being Aerith. She set up the area where the cameras would be setup and give her the best possible shot of the models.

The porn-making side of Wicked was still continuing, but without the directing of Leon. Kairi took his place, believing that a woman knew what two men ought to be doing in bed. There weren't any objections on Leon's part and Kairi was given the thumbs up to take over for now; so she was just as busy as the rest of them.

Roxas, Axel, Riku, and Sora were the only ones who seemed to not being doing much for Wicked's Revival (which is what Leon advertised it as). Their fittings for Naminé's clothing didn't take long at all and the four of them found themselves watching all the other models work.

Sora avoided Roxas, Roxas avoided Riku, Riku avoided Axel, and Axel kept trying to get Roxas to do it in the dressing room. Between the four of them, it was awkward.

As Wicked's Revival got closer, the people became more tense. Leon's throat began to hurt because of all the yelling he was doing. Cloud now had a phobia of phones. Aerith must have taken over a thousand practice shots to make sure her camera was working. Kairi was making the porn actors almost rape each other because of her agitation.

But Naminé seemed fine. She was used to pressure and deadlines, so creating four outfits in seven days weren't much of a hassle for her. It was more like a challenge that she was almost done completing. Sora's outfit was the only one left for her to finish. His was last mainly because Naminé still didn't know who he was as a person. Making clothes just on a guy's appearance is not what Naminé is all about. It's because of her ability to look inside people that she is one of the best designers in the world.

"Tell me about your life, Sora." Naminé asked Sora to sit down with her two days before the celebration. She was going to get into Sora's psyche.

"Um…Well—I went to high school with Riku. I didn't have many friends and he didn't really want any friends, but we connected somehow. It started when he gave me a book that his mom wrote called 'Agony of Separation'. His mother passed away before I met him, so I've only seen her through photographs and the book. She was a brilliant writer. Riku said the she would always pet his head when she needed inspiration, one of the few things he told me about her. Riku doesn't really like talking about his mom that much. I'm not even sure how she died…"

"I never knew that about Riku." She made wrote something in her notes and looked back at Sora. "But tell me about _your_ life, not Riku's."

"My life isn't that interesting though."

"It doesn't matter. Start from when you first came to Wicked."

"I had no money, no food, and I couldn't pay the rent for my apartment. Riku…he took me in and took care of me. He let me live with him and he's the one who brought me to Wicked. I'm really shy so I didn't think that this place was for me, but I wanted to pay Riku back, so I stayed."

"You stayed for Riku…" Naminé repeated as she wrote it in her notebook. "Tell me, have you and Riku always been together? As a couple?"

"Actually, I didn't even know he was gay until a few months ago. I didn't even know _I_ was gay until Roxas."

"Roxas? The supermodel?! That's interesting…" She scribbled in her notes again. "…First you go out with the biggest male model at the time and are now in a romance with the biggest porn star. And you said your life wasn't interesting."

"I never really thought of them as celebrities. They're my friends."

"What about Axel? Have you done anything with him?"

"No." Sora said firmly, not liking being asked about his sex life. "Axel is with Roxas from what I can tell. From what Riku's told me—they went out, Axel cheated on Roxas with Riku, and Axel went away to Europe. He wanted Roxas to come with him, but Roxas found out about him cheating and never went. But I think they've worked things out now."

"And Roxas? How did you two break up?"

Sora thought back to a time of depression and remorse. "I saw him and Axel together. It was the same night Riku and I first kissed too. I think it was after that that Riku and I got together. He's done so much for me."

"Who?"

"Riku…he makes me feel as if I don't deserve him. No matter what happens to me, Riku is always there; listening. I can't believe that it took me so long to realize that I love Riku and not just as my best friend."

Naminé stopped writing and was listening to Sora.

"I don't know what I would do if Riku was no longer in my life. I don't ever want him to leave me."

"…I think we're finished now, Sora. Thank you for your cooperation." The fashion designer walked Sora out of the Thinking Room and immediately went to work on his outfit; suddenly inspired.

-+-+-+-+-+-

Cloud handed Roxas a list of the people who were coming to Wicked's Revival. "The ones in red are celebrities, blue are the photographers, green are designers, yellow are producers and directors, and orange are guests." Cloud pointed to the long, color-coordinated list. "Why do you want it though?"

"Just curious." Roxas flipped through the pages of names, most of them looking familiar to him. The blond shrugged his shoulders and left Roxas with the list.

The names marked in yellow jumped out at Roxas. There weren't that many, but there were enough. Most of them were out to look for actors for their next films. The people knew that the models had the 'look' of a star, but the talent was something else. Roxas was going to show them the talent that could be found at Wicked. He quickly wrote down all the names marked in yellow.

-+-+-+-+-+-

Riku lay on his side on his couch, the images on the television passing right through him. He saw the pictures moving on the screen, but none of them processed through his mind. There were more important things to think about.

Tomorrow was the day of the party. Wicked was going to be packed with people that mattered and would change it into a place that everyone will know. All the pressure laid on the performance of the models and on the designs they would be wearing. Naminé's clothing was over the edge; always out of the box; but she did it in a way that made the public love it. Riku wasn't worried about her clothing. He actually loved the design she had come up for him.

A silver shirt with the sleeves torn off over a blue shirt beneath it. There were chains involved that complicated it a bit, but there was still a strong fashion sense in the stitching.

There were mixed feelings about the runway show—about Wicked. After everything that's happened, it was almost hard to believe that Riku had come back. So much had been done to him—and Sora. His best friend was the main reason why he had left and come back. Sora was too nice for his own good. It was his kindness that had brought them back to shoot the film and it was kindness that was going to revive Wicked.

There was no way Riku could refuse…especially when Sora brings out his dreaded pout. Whenever the brunet pulled out his lower lip out and blinked his beautiful eyes, Riku couldn't say no. He was grateful though. Without Sora, Riku would have never experienced the things he has: Confusion, friendship, jealousy, love.

So it was no surprise when Riku's heart raced when Sora walked into the room with a towel wrapped around his waist. The brunet's hair was still damp and droplets of water were falling down his skin.

"Riku, where do you keep your aftershave?"

"You don't shave," Riku crossed his arms, "I don't even think you have a single hair on your body besides your head."

Sora grumbled. "That's not true! Look, I have three hairs on my chest." He pointed at his bare chest.

"Where?"

"Right here."

"I don't see anything." Riku got off the couch to get a better look at Sora's invisible hairs. "Sorry to say this, but you have the body of a ten year old boy."

Sora turned away and stomped back to the bathroom while yelling behind him, "You're so mean, Riku!"

"I'm just honest." Riku yelled right back with a smile on his face.

Sora moved back in with Riku a few days after the tape was made. Probably the only best thing that came out of it. But ever since, Riku had never been happier. When Sora was out of the apartment, it had felt so barren. For the short while Sora had live there, he had left an impression; one that Riku couldn't forget. But he was back now and nothing before mattered anymore. Sora was here to stay.

Expressing his feelings wasn't an issue anymore. Riku loved Sora and the brunet loved him right back. Now that the truth was established, the two of them couldn't live apart.

"Ow!" Riku heard Sora yell out from the bathroom. The platinum blond swiftly went into the bathroom to Sora's aid.

The brunet had a razor in his hand and a piece of toilet paper on his chin. He saw Riku barge in and nearly dropped his towel. "Ah! Don't look!"

"…What are you trying to shave off?"

"My beard, what else?"

Riku stared blankly at Sora for the longest time before creeping out of the bathroom and shutting the door quietly behind him. Right when the door clicked shut, Riku let out a howl of laughter that made Sora storm out with an angered look.

"What's so funny? I have to be spick-and-span for the fashion show tomorrow!"

"But you're already perfect." Riku managed to stop laughing long enough to wrap his arms around Sora. "You don't need to shave nonexistent hairs from your perfect chin." He kissed Sora, tasting the aftershave the brunet found beneath the sink.

"Really?" Sora asked, looking up at Riku. "I just want the people to like me so they'll invest in Wicked."

Riku sighed, "You don't have anything to worry about. They're going to love you." He tugged on Sora's towel and it fell to the floor. The brunet didn't mind at all and the two of them began to kiss.

-+-+-+-+-+-

Sora couldn't believe how many people came. People Sora had only seen on television were standing three feet away from him, talking to another person from the movies. The room was completely filled with celebrities as well as people who looked incredibly important. Their cell phones never seemed to be put away and were always ringing. They spoke strangely, calling everyone "baby" and seemed to always think that it was great to see someone. The designers looked less busy; however, they did look stranger.

Sora never really followed fashion styles so he wasn't sure if peacock feathers protruding from your hair were the new fad. One of the designers wore a dress made complete out of diamonds; although bright and beautiful, it didn't look very comfortable to Sora.

The models waited at the tables, getting orders for all kinds of drinks Sora had never heard of. They would go to the bar stationed in the corner of the room where Tidus was serving the drinks. Leon had brought him in, knowing no other bartender besides the one from the Traverse Tavern.

Champagne glasses were filled and drunk heavily as the guests mingled with one another. They laughed and talked about things Sora couldn't hear. But whatever it was they were talking about, it always made them laugh and smile even more. It was different—the life of a celebrity.

Sora closed the curtain he was peaking from and returned to where the models were getting changed. Leon's fury had reached its limit on the day of the show, but most of the models had grown accustomed to it. They learned to follow his orders the instant he gave them. It got things done quicker and it lessened the strain on Leon's voice.

Cloud was changing in front of a three-way mirror, checking out his butt to see if it had grown in the last ten seconds since he last checked. Roxas was with Axel, helping him get the zipper up. Riku put on his clothes beside Sora and waited for the brunet to do the same.

He shouldn't have been shy, considering that the entire gay population had already seen him naked, but Sora couldn't help it. It still felt awkward to dress in front of everyone, even if they weren't paying any attention to him.

Riku used a long cloth to cover Sora as he dressed. He stood in front of the brunet and held the cloth wide, preventing onlookers from looking behind. Still a bit skeptical, Sora quickly got into the clothes Naminé had made for him.

Black, baggy shorts hung loose around his hips. A red shirt and black jacket with a hood covered his torso. Fingerless gloves fitted his hand and his crown pendant jingled around his neck. He could have done without the mammoth sized shoes, but Sora knew there was no point in complaining to Naminé. She refused to change anything about her designs, saying that they were perfect as they were.

With Riku's help, Sora put on the chains Naminé had given him and he was set for the show.

"How do I look?" Sora asked, not trusting the mirrors.

Riku took a long look at him before answering. "Beautiful."

Sora blushed, "Thanks," he said.

Riku leaned into to kiss Sora, but both their heads turned to the sound of hundreds of people applauding. The lights dimmed and music began to play. The show was starting.

* * *

You know, I can picture Naminé as a designer because she's always drawing for some reason. Well, it seems that we're getting closer to Roxas' revenge. I'm not really sure what he's going to do though…for sure he's not going to kill someone. That would be nice, but then it would too soap drama-y and it's already becoming like that. I wrote a slasher fic once though just so I could kill Kairi off…does that make me a bad person? I don't think so. I think I should be praised for killing Kairi off…but she's not going to die in the fic…sadly. Please review and lotsa love from me! 


End file.
